Haunted
by FuzzySlipper19
Summary: Post-season 8; After a business trip in Chicago, Jackie returns to Point Place an entirely different person. But what happened to Jackie that made her so scared and vulnerable? Will Hyde be able to discover the truth in time? JxH full summary inside
1. Prologue

_**A/N:**__** Hey guys! FuzzySlipper19 here with a new story! I thought up the idea of this story while I was watching a scary movie… and I had to get it down on paper asap! So I hope you guys enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it! :D**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own That 70's Show or any of the characters. This story is merely for entertainment purposes, and I am not getting paid in any way, shape, or form.**___

_**Haunted  
**__**By: FuzzySlipper19**_

_**Genres: **__Drama/Romance_

_**Pairings: **__Jackie x Hyde; Eric x Donna (a little);_

_**Rating: **__M (Mature) for:  
Adult topics  
Sexual implications  
Violence  
Some mild and some very strong language_

_**WARNING (WITH SPOILERS):**__ Contains a few strong cuss words; contains violence; contains rape;_

_**Setting: **__Sometime after Season 8;_

_**Short Summary: **__She'd had it all – her dream job, a loving boyfriend, dignity and the simplicity of a perfect life. In less than 6 hours, she'd ultimately lost all four. Jackie x Hyde Full summary inside!_

_**Full Summary: **__After Season 8, Jackie broke up with Fez, and soon after, Jackie and Hyde got back together. Everything was going very smoothly – they were in love, they were happy, and they even had their own apartment now. But when Jackie's job sends her on a business trip to Chicago for a couple of weeks, her life falls apart. Tragedy strikes, causing her to lose everything: her job, her boyfriend, her confidence and her dignity. Everything she knows and loves has collapsed around her, robbing her of her innocence, her happiness, and her sanity. _

_This Fanfic was inspired by and is very vaguely based on the song "Haunted" by Evanescence (__**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Haunted" by Evanescence. It was merely an inspiration)**__. _

_**Prologue:**_

_ She was screaming. She was running down a dark road in the dead of night. He was following her. He was yelling at her and there was a knife in his hand and a gun in his pocket._

_ She ran faster, screaming more and more as her attacker slowly caught up. She shouted for anyone that could help her – anyone, anyone. Even though half of the people that she yelled for weren't even within a hundred miles of her. _

_ Her mind was racing and her breath was coming in short gasps. She had to get away. _

_ She screamed again as she stepped on her shoelace, tripping her and causing her to smash her elbows into the ground. She cringed, cussing under her breath at the pain. She felt weight on her back and then she screamed once more. _

_ "You thought you could get away," he laughed maniacally, "but in truth, Jackie Burkhart, you will never escape me. You can run and you can hide, but I will always catch up to you. I will always find you. Because you are mine."_

Jackie woke up screaming for the third time that week. And it was only Monday.

She sat up, clutching her head and blinking back tears. It had happened at least seven weeks ago, and she still couldn't forget about it. He was still there. She could feel his slimy hands around her throat and she could feel his hot breath on her cheek.

She'd tried to forget about it. She'd tried to repress and deny. She'd tried to just calm down.

But she never could.

She had to get out of here, but she was too afraid to move.

She was being ridiculous, she knew. But she couldn't help it. She felt defeated – helpless – haunted.

_**A/N:**__** So what did you guys think? Reviews are greatly appreciated and they inspire me to update faster (hint, hint :D). **_

_**PS: I made a cover-art movie-poster type thing on deviant art for this story… there's a link to it in my profile! :D **_

_**-Peace&Love—**_

_** Best Wishes,**_

_** FuzzySlipper19**_


	2. Chapter 1: Departure

_**A/N:**__** Hey guys! Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed! It was greatly appreciated! And now it's time to get this show on the road. Here's chapter 1 of "Haunted"!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own That 70's Show or any of the characters. This story is merely for entertainment purposes, and I am not getting paid in any way, shape, or form.**_

_**Chapter 1: Departure:**_

_Previously:_

_ ~ She had to get out of here, but she was too afraid to move. _

_ She was being ridiculous, she knew. But she couldn't help it. She felt defeated – helpless – haunted~_

_-((*))-_

And before she knew what she was doing, she'd gotten to her feet and she turned on the light. She stood very still for a couple of minutes, listening carefully to her surroundings. Jackie couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary. She only heard the slight squeak of the air-conditioning every so often.

"I can't do this anymore," she whispered hoarsely and frantically. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she scrambled around her room as quickly as she could (considering her wrist was still broken and she still had tender spots), packing whatever she could fit into her suitcase.

She decided right then and there that she had to go home. She had to go to a _real _home – not this cheap unfamiliar apartment.

But where had she truly felt at home? In her own home growing up, she hadn't felt at home. Her parents were never around and it was too large and empty for such a small girl like herself.

She'd shared an apartment with Fez for a time, and while it was nice there and it was homey, she knew that she wouldn't feel entirely safe there right now. Plus, if Fez was anything like he used to be, Jackie knew that there would always be strange girls around there.

And Jackie didn't want to have to deal with any strangers right now. She had to be around familiar people that she knew she could trust.

She'd always felt safe and happy when she'd lived with Hyde in his apartment (for a time). But unfortunately, that apartment wasn't open to her anymore.

So many things had happened between her and her ex-boyfriend. First, they'd had their dramas in the seventies. Then in 1980, they'd gotten back together. Things had been great for a while. They moved in together and they were in love.

Jackie had gotten her dream job – a job in the television business. She recruited actors and actresses and did a little bit of acting, herself.

Hyde worked at the record store, and he loved it. He loved it so much. So when Jackie was sent on a business trip in Chicago, she couldn't bear to tear him away from it. So she left Point Place, promising that she'd be back in a couple of weeks and they'd keep in touch.

She'd been here in Chicago for two and a half months. She'd quit her job right after the attack, knowing she couldn't deal with the extra stress of her job. After the attack, she called her boyfriend less and less frequently. She knew that he could tell something was different with her. She denied it, assuring him that everything was fine.

And since she'd quit her job, her business was well over. But she had to recover from her injuries before she could go home. Hyde would suspect something if she came home all bandaged and covered in casts.

She knew that she couldn't tell him about it. She felt dirty and ashamed and disgusting for so many reasons.

She'd been attacked and raped by a horrible man. And after he'd had his fun and beaten the shit out of her, he just left her there to lie in a pool of blood – to bleed and hurt and cry and die. But not before promising her that he would always be there. He would always find her. She was his.

Since the attack she'd seen him twice. She was certain that this wasn't a coincidence. He always recognized her, giving her a shady smile and a wink. Jackie threw up both of the times that she saw him.

And she didn't even have it in her to tell the police about this man. She didn't have it in her to turn him in and get this man put in jail.

Because he would find out. He would find out and be angry with her and he would hurt her again and or kill her.

She'd told the people at the hospital that she couldn't remember what had happened to her, using the fact that she'd bumped her head as an excuse. After an exhausting, painful night, they gave up on asking questions and trying to trigger a memory.

She jumped at the slightest of noises, she screamed every night in her sleep and she had random flash-backs. She was messed up.

And she hadn't wanted Hyde to know about this. She hadn't wanted him to see her differently or be disgusted by her. She hadn't wanted him to think she was a cowardly idiot for not turning this man in.

So she continued to extend her business trip and take calls from her boyfriend less and less. Pretty soon Hyde figured out that she wasn't working anymore. Of course, it didn't take a genius to figure that out. He knew it when Jackie stopped sending money home from her pay.

After all of this, he finally broke up with her. He'd said that she was lying to him and that she'd probably cheated on him too. He'd said that he'd hated how shady and weird she'd become. He'd said that she didn't love him the way that he loved her, and so the relationship was over.

Jackie died a little more that day, but she also found herself a little bit relieved. She didn't want Hyde to have to be part of this mess of her life. She didn't want him to have to deal with it. And she didn't want him to view her differently. She didn't want his pity. She didn't want anyone's pity.

So where could she go that she'd be safe?

And then she knew. She would go to the Forman's house. She would be safe there.

She finished packing her things and then she left the room. She knocked on another bedroom door, not waiting for a response before she opened the door.

"I'm leaving, Mandy" Jackie said. "I can't stay here anymore. I need to be somewhere safe and secure until I can get over this thing."

"What?" Mandy asked groggily. "You're leaving?"

"I'm sorry," Jackie replied. "But I really can't stay. I keep having nightmares, and I know that it's safe here and all, but… I just feel really anxious. I need to get away."

"Oh," Mandy breathed as she turned on the lamp by her bed. "Where are you going?"

"Point Place," Jackie answered, walking over slowly to sit on Mandy's bed.

She and Mandy had been friends in business, and after the entire incident, Mandy offered to let Jackie stay in her apartment (since Jackie didn't have a job, and she couldn't pay for her own apartment without the money). Mandy was a good friend and Jackie was completely thankful.

"Point Place? Isn't that where your ex-boyfriend lives?" Mandy asked. "Are you finally going to tell him the truth?"

Mandy was the only person that Jackie had told about her attack, and she'd made Mandy swear not to tell a soul. And although Mandy had considered many times telling the police or at least telling _someone_, she figured that it would be better for Jackie to come out and tell someone. So Mandy just kept trying to encourage Jackie to report the incident.

"No," Jackie hissed. "I can't tell him about it. He's already broken up with me anyways."

"Yeah, but he thought you were screwing around," Mandy said. "If he knew the truth, I'm sure he wouldn't have broken up with you, and he'd probably be willing to get back together…"

"I don't have an obligation to tell him," Jackie persisted.

"You don't have an obligation to tell anyone," Mandy agreed. "But I still think you should."

"Oh, I just can't," Jackie sighed. "I can't have anyone looking at me differently like that. I just can't have their pity." Mandy nodded in understanding. "My family – well, my _real _family is in Point Place."

"You're not going to tell them either," Mandy guessed. Jackie shook her head. "What are you going to tell them about your broken wrist and your cuts and scars?"

"Car accident," Jackie replied smoothly. "I'll tell them I was in a cab, and it crashed."

"Okay," Mandy said. She knew it wasn't anymore use arguing it. Jackie was a stubborn girl, even in her current condition. "Do you want me to drive you?" Jackie nodded.

"Please," Jackie said meekly. "I just really need to get out of here. I don't have a good feeling right now."

"Can it wait until the morning?" Mandy asked.

"I don't think so," Jackie answered. "I can take a cab if I can just borrow some money… I promise I'll pay you back…"

"No, no, I can drive you," Mandy assured her. "Just let me get some clothes on…"

"Okay," Jackie said as she left the room. She felt bad for making Mandy drive her all the way to Point Place at four in the morning. But Jackie couldn't drive because of her persistent injuries, so there was no way that she could go herself.

Jackie returned to her room, making sure that she had everything that she needed. There didn't appear to be anything she was forgetting. She took one last look around the room, as if taking a photograph with her memory. This was probably the last time that she'd stand in this room for a long, long time. The walls were an off-white, the bed had dark blue covers and pillows to match. There were clothes and stuff scattered all over the dark blue carpet.

A couple of minutes passed, and then Mandy was at the door.

"Ready to go?" she asked, walking over to Jackie and grabbing her small suitcase.

"Yep," Jackie replied. "Let's go." They walked outside into the crisp, early spring night air.

_To be continued…_

_**A/N: Well, tell me what you think! :D Reviews make my day. Chapter 2 of "Haunted" will be up soon! **_

_**-Peace&Love—**_

_** Best Wishes,**_

_** FuzzySlipper19**_


	3. Chapter 2: Another Shot

_**A/N:**__** Hello, fellow "That 70's Show" fans! ^^ Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed – I really, really appreciate it! :D **_

_**Well, here's chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoy it! Reviews are highly encouraged!**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own "That 70's Show" or any of the characters. This story is merely for entertainment purposes, and I am not getting paid in any way, shape, or form.**_

_Previously:_

_ ~"Ready to go?" Mandy asked, walking over to Jackie and grabbing her small suitcase._

_ "Yep," Jackie replied. "Let's go." They walked outside into the crisp, early spring night air~_

_-((*))-_

_**Chapter 2: Another Shot:**_

Jackie got into the passenger seat while Mandy hopped into the driver's seat.

"And you know how to get there?" Jackie asked. Mandy nodded, grinning weakly.

"I grew up in Point Place," she said wistfully, "before I moved here. It was a nice little town and I loved it."

"I loved Point Place, too," Jackie agreed. "It was my home."

They drove in awkward silence for a couple of hours. Mandy was paying attention to the road and Jackie was looking out the window, daydreaming. She hoped that she wouldn't have to face Hyde. But she seriously doubted that she would even see him at all. She would be going to the Forman's, and since Hyde didn't live there anymore, she could ask the Forman's to keep her presence there a secret. And they would honor her wishes, she was certain.

"So which house?" Mandy asked, driving slowly down a street. The sun was just starting to rise.

"That one," Jackie nearly shouted as they passed a simple little house. Mandy nodded as she proceeded to park in the driveway.

"And you think they'll be all right with you staying here for a while?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine."

"Okay, well, I'm going to wait here until I'm sure that you're going to be okay here."

"Thanks for everything," Jackie said shyly. "It means a lot to me." Mandy beamed.

"No problem."

"You want to come up with me?" Jackie asked as she reached over to open the door. "I'm sure the Formans would love to meet you."

"If you're sure it'll be okay," Mandy said as she opened her own door.

"They won't mind."

The two girls got out of the car and headed up to the front door. Jackie took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell, praying that everything would work out. It took a couple of minutes before a tired Kitty opened the door. She wore a green face mask and she was had on a pink robe. Her hair was in curlers.

When Kitty saw who was at the door, her heart skipped a beat and her jaw dropped.

"Jackie?"

"Hi, Mrs. Forman," Jackie said sheepishly.

"Hello, Mrs. Forman," Mandy echoed.

"Well come on in, girls," Kitty said, smiling. "Is there something wrong?" Then she looked down at Jackie's wrist. "Oh my goodness, Jackie, are you all right?"

"Well, um-," Jackie began, but then she stopped. What was she doing? She was asking if she could stay at a friend's house for who knows how long, and she hadn't even called first. "Never mind," she said as she turned away, but Mandy stopped her.

"Hi, Mrs. Forman, my name is Mandy, Jackie's friend from Chicago…" Mandy began. "Jackie had wanted to know if she could stay here for a little while. She got in a car accident and she's found that she can't do much on her own right now. It'll only be a little while, if you don't mind…"

"Well, of course! You can stay in Laurie's room!" Kitty cried, laughing on her signature laughs. "One of my babies is home!" She threw her arms around Jackie. Jackie went stiff and she held her breath.

"Kitty, what's all the ruckus-," Red Forman snapped, walking down the stairs. When he saw Jackie, his eyes widened. "What's the loud one doing here?"

"Oh, Red, she's going to be staying with us for a while!" Kitty exclaimed. "It'll be just like old times!"

"Kitty, how many times do I have to tell you? Just because we have an empty room doesn't mean we have to fill it!"

"Please, Mr. Forman?" Jackie asked, trying to make herself as cute as possible. This wasn't hard, considering that she felt like crying right now from being overwhelmed. He sighed.

"All right," he agreed with a sigh. He'd always had a soft spot for Jackie.

"Well I should be getting back on the road now," Mandy replied as she made her way to the door.

"You don't have to go," Kitty told her. "I could make a lovely breakfast for us all-,"

"Thank you so much," Mandy said, smiling. "But I really have to get back to work."

"Thank you, Mandy," Jackie said. "Call me when you get home, okay? Here, let me get you the number…" She wandered around until she found a pen and paper. Then she wrote down the Formans' number and handed the slip to Mandy. Mandy nodded.

"Goodbye," she called as she walked out the door.

"Jackie, what the hell happened to your arm? Do I have to stick my foot up someone's ass?" Red asked and Jackie laughed bitterly. If only he knew…

"No, no, it was a car accident," she replied. She'd told the story so many times that she almost believed it now.

"Jackie, you cut your hair!" Kitty remarked. "It's beautiful!" Jackie felt a wave of nausea hit her as she recalled the bitter memory of having to give up a lot of her beautiful hair in the attack.

_ "Steven!" Jackie yelled, even though she knew he was miles and miles away. "Donna! Fez! Michael! Help me!" _

_ The man grabbed onto Jackie's ponytail roughly, pulling her back and restraining her from escaping. _

_ "What's your name, sweetie?" Jackie struggled against the man, pulling and pushing and screaming in pain as her hair was tugged. _

_ She reached in her pocket and grabbed a pair of scissors (fortunately she'd had them in her pocket from a project for work that she'd done earlier). She snipped off part of the ponytail that the man was holding, and then she took off running again. _

_ "You can run, and you can hide, but it won't do any good," he said in a polite, yet menacing voice. _

"Uh thanks," Jackie said awkwardly, jolting back into reality.

"Well, I'm going to get started on some breakfast," Kitty said, scurrying to the kitchen. "Oh, Steven will be so happy to see you!"

Jackie froze.

"Umm, Mrs. Forman, we kind of broke up," Jackie said slowly. "And I was kind of hoping that I wouldn't have to see him-,"

"Oh, that's not possible, dear," Kitty said.

"Why?" Jackie asked, and within a moment, she got her answer.

"Jackie?" a confused Hyde asked as he came up the stairs from the basement.

Jackie whirled around immediately.

"Steven?"

"What are you doing here?" they both asked at the same time. "I live here," both of them answered.

"Whoa, whoa, you _live _here?" Hyde asked, dumbfounded. "I thought you lived up in _Chicago_."

"It was time to go home," Jackie replied stoically.

"Even though your 'business trip' was well over before then," Hyde sneered.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jackie demanded.

"I _live _here," Hyde repeated. Jackie shook her head.

"Your apartment," she said.

"I moved out."

"Why?"

"None of your business," he grumbled. Then he looked up again, noticing Jackie's arm. "Jackie, what the hell happened? Are you okay?" His anger was gone and there was concern in his eyes. He rushed to her side.

"Car accident," Jackie said awkwardly, confused from his sudden change in mood.

"Oh my gosh, Jacks, how bad?" he asked her. Jackie thought that Hyde was acting fairly strange, considering that they'd broken up a couple of weeks ago. All of a sudden it was like Hyde had just forgotten his anger.

"Kind of bad," she admitted. "But most of the injuries have healed. I still have a couple of scars though…" There. That would cover it.

"When did it happen?" Red asked her.

"Uh… I don't remember," Jackie said through her teeth. "I got hit in the head, too. I only know what I was told." Hyde put his arms around Jackie, and much to his confusion, she gasped and began wiggling out of his embrace.

"Are you okay-," he began to ask, but he was interrupted by Kitty.

"Who wants pancakes?" she shouted from the kitchen. Everyone went into the kitchen and sat at the table. Mrs. Forman served up the pancakes and everyone began talking. "So Jackie, how was your trip?"

"It was fine."

"Did you have fun?"

"Not really."

"Oh…" Kitty said, racking her brain for something to say next. "I'm so glad you've come back for a while, Jackie. Steven has missed you like crazy-,"

"Mrs. Forman," Hyde interrupted. Although he had his sunglasses on, it was pretty obvious that he was embarrassed.

"Hey what's going on down here-," Eric said as he walked into the kitchen. He froze. "Satan?"

"Eric!" Kitty scolded but he just ignored it.

"Hey Eric," Jackie said quietly.

"Jackie will be staying with us for a while until her injuries heal," Kitty announced.

But how long would that take, Jackie wondered? Certainly no more than a few weeks for her wrist. But would that be long enough for her to get over this anxiety? What would she do when she could no longer stay here?

She would cross that bridge when she came to it.

"Injuries?" Eric inquired. Then he happened to see Jackie's wrist, which was the most noticeable of her injuries. "Oh… what happened?"

"Car accident," everyone answered at the same time.

"So the universe finally decided to dish out your karma?" Eric joked. Jackie felt a lump in her throat as she choked out a laugh.

"I guess so," she said hoarsely, trying again to laugh.

"Eric!" Kitty scolded.

"Shut up, Forman," Hyde said, glaring at Eric.

"We're just joking," Jackie assured them after taking a deep breath. "It's our way of expressing our sibling-like love." Eric nodded in full agreement as he sat down at the table.

"So, Jackie, what would you like to do today?" Kitty asked with a big smile. "What can we do to celebrate your return?"

"I'd kind of rather stay home," Jackie said quietly. "I don't really feel all that well…"

Technically it wasn't a lie. She hadn't specified _what _didn't really feel well.

"Oh, well tomorrow then," Kitty said with a hopeful smile on her face.

"I should get Donna," Eric said thoughtfully. "She would love to see Jackie again."

"And I'd love to see her again, too," Jackie squeaked. Really, she did. But she didn't want to see everyone right now. It was hard enough trying to act like her old self around just a few people. The more people that she associated with, the more danger her secret would be in. "So Eric, how is everything with Donna?"

"We're engaged again," he announced happily. "And this time, we're actually going to get married!"

"That's great!" Jackie exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Yeah, me too. We both just need to get out of college, and then it'll be me and her forever," he said dreamily. Red nearly puked right then and there.

"Son-," he began, but then he just shut his mouth. His son had been girly and emotional his entire life. There was no hope for him at this point.

"Did you see Michael at all while you were in Chicago?" Kitty asked. Jackie shook her head. "I haven't gotten to see that boy since he married Brooke a few months ago…"

"I didn't see him. Things were really busy," Jackie said. Hyde scoffed.

"Jackie, you didn't even have a job," he hissed, remembering his reason to be angry again.

"I got _fired_," Jackie lied quickly, glaring at him. "Okay? And I couldn't go home because I didn't want to face you all with that guilt and that shame. When I was just about ready to go home, you called and said we were over." Hyde went pale for a second. It was obvious that he hadn't known about the whole thing. He'd just thought that she was screwing around with other guys while she was up there.

Jackie sighed. It was a lie, most of it, anyways. She didn't get fired, she quit. She couldn't go home because she felt ashamed and dirty from the attack.

"And then of course, after the accident, I could barely move so I couldn't go home, or even be driven home for a while," Jackie finished.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Hyde demanded.

"Well, that was a lovely breakfast," Kitty said, even though she'd barely taken two bites. "I think I'm going to go out into the living room and let my food settle…" Red and Eric also left, feeling awkward from the couple's bickering.

"You would have been disappointed in me," Jackie shot back. "You would have thought I was a loser and that I didn't deserve you!"

"Jackie, I would have never felt like that!" Hyde replied firmly, but then he softened. "I loved you – I wouldn't have been upset with you. It wasn't your fault."

Jackie flinched for a second. She wasn't used to Hyde saying anything about love. Even if it was in past tense.

"Yeah, well I felt like it was my fault. And I didn't feel like I deserved you after that," Jackie sighed.

"I still love you," Hyde whispered, after glancing around to make sure no one else was around to hear. He'd definitely gotten better about being more open about his emotions in the past few years, but he still wasn't entirely comfortable in expressing his feelings yet.

Jackie's eyes went wide. She was shocked and she was trapped.

"Jackie, you shouldn't have lied to me, but I shouldn't have been so quick to assume the worst." When Jackie failed to say anything, Hyde continued speaking. "Jacks I can't stay mad at you. I think we should give this another shot."

"I-I," Jackie stuttered. She didn't know what to say. She still loved Hyde – she'd always loved him. And she knew that she wanted to get back with him. She knew that she wanted to be with him.

But she knew it wasn't the best thing right now. In her fragile mind-state, well, so many things could go wrong. And she still didn't want him to know anything about it. It would be horrible. He would look down on her. He would think she was dirty and used.

He would never look at her the same way.

"First day back and you already want to get back together?" she asked, stalling. "I would have thought you'd be a little more stubborn or proud… I would have thought it'd at least be a couple of days."

"Jackie, I'm older now," Hyde explained. "I'm not afraid to admit when something's my fault. I know I can't live without you, and I know I broke up with you for a stupid reason. I wanna give this another shot… what do you say?"

When Jackie was about to open her mouth and speak, she suddenly heard the phone ring. Her head shot in the direction of the phone. _Saved by the bell… well, ring_, Jackie thought.

"Could someone get that?" Kitty called from the living room.

"Yeah," Jackie murmured as she got to her feet to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Jackie!" Mandy said. "This is Jackie, right?"

"Relax, this is Jackie," Jackie replied.

"You need to call the police _right now_," Mandy nearly screamed.

"What? What? Why? What's going on, Mandy?" Jackie asked nervously, feeling the emotion twist in her stomach.

"I just got home, and I went into your room," Mandy began. "There's a note on the bed!" She sounded like she was on the verge of tears. "That guy – that guy that attacked you – he's still here! He wrote you a note saying '_You can run and you can hide, Jackie, but every step brings you closer to me._' He knows where you are! This guy is stalking you!"

_**To be continued…**_

_**A/N:**__** So what did you guys think? Reviews always make my day!**_

_**PS: Sorry if I didn't capture everyone's character quite right… I tried to keep everyone's personality at least mostly true to the show.**_

_**Jackie was supposed to have changed though (from the attack), and Hyde was supposed to have changed a little bit (in growing up a little more)**_

_**Anyways, see ya later! :D**_

_**-Peace&Love—**_

_**Best Wishes,**_

_**FuzzySlipper19**_


	4. Chapter 3: Strange

_**A/N:**__** Happy Friday, everyone! :D Here's chapter 5 of "Haunted". Hope you guys enjoy it ^^.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own "That 70's Show" or any of the characters. This story is merely for entertainment purposes, and I am not getting paid in any way, shape, or form.**_

_Previously:_

_ ~"I just got home, and I went into your room," Mandy began. "There's a note on the bed!" She sounded like she was on the verge of tears. "That guy – that guy that attacked you – he's still here! He wrote you a note saying 'You can run and you can hide, Jackie, but every step brings you closer to me.' He knows where you are! This guy is stalking you!"~_

_-((*))-_

_**Chapter 3: Strange**_

Jackie couldn't speak. Her eyes were wide and her jaw was clenched.

"Jackie?" Hyde asked, noticing her fear-filled expression. "You okay?"

"I've gotta go, Mandy," Jackie muttered as she dropped the phone, not even bothering to hang it up, and ran out of the room.

"Jackie!" Hyde shouted, running after her. Jackie ran all the way to the bathroom, and then proceeded to puke her guts out.

"Jackie?" Mrs. Forman called. "Are you all right, sweetie?" Hyde ran into the bathroom and froze in the doorway for a minute. He then ran to her side. He felt uncomfortable in this situation.

"Jackie?" Hyde said slowly when Jackie was finally done puking. She was gasping for air.

"I just feel sick," she replied without even waiting for the question. "Mandy's apartment was broken into and I guess that just was the last straw…"

The rest of the day was strange. Jackie continued acting different. She didn't want to be talked to, but she also didn't want to be alone. Jackie knew that she should be trying harder to conceal her feelings and keep this secret, but she couldn't help it. They just kept coming out.

Everyone else, especially Hyde, had noticed that she was acting very strange. They'd tried to ask her once about it, and she responded that she was under a lot of stress right now from being laid off and a lot of other things. They seemed to buy it – everyone except for Hyde. Hyde couldn't help but feel there was something more to the story.

"I'm going to get some sleep," Jackie mumbled, going upstairs. It was only nine, but everyone guessed that it was because she'd had a long day from travelling.

She opened the door and closed it silently behind her. She glanced around the room. It was exactly how she'd remembered it.

She sat down on the bed, not bothering to turn on the lights. There was enough moonlight pouring in from the windows anyway, so she could still see her way around.

While she was comforted at the thought of having her friends near, she silently began wondering if this would really help her. She'd been so sure this morning that just coming back here would practically erase the memory from her mind or something.

But it hadn't.

And now she was faced with a terrifying situation: that horrible man was following her, and she knew it would only be a matter of time before they would meet face to face.

She had two choices: call the police and cause her attacker to seek revenge, or not call the police and guarantee another meeting with that sickening man.

Both were horrifying options.

-((*))—

"Now you leave that girl alone right now," Red said firmly as Hyde tried to go upstairs.

"I've gotta talk to her, man," Hyde replied. Red shook his head.

"Not while she's trying to sleep."

"Red is right, Steven," Kitty said. "Give her a little bit of time. She just came back this morning." Hyde sighed as he went back downstairs to sit on the couch.

He just didn't want to let her go. He didn't want there to be another moment when she wasn't in his arms. He knew that there was a lot of working out to do in their relationship – she'd felt the need to hide stuff from him and he'd felt the need to accuse her of things before she could explain. But he also knew that he'd never felt this way about anyone. Anyone. He was, dare he say, in _love _with this girl, although he would never say it if he didn't have to.

He knew Red was right – it was better to let Jackie sleep first. She'd acted very strange today. Jackie would probably be back to normal in the morning after a good night's sleep.

"Jackie said that her friend's apartment was broken into," Hyde said, trying to strike up casual conversation with his adoptive parents.

"Oh really?" Kitty asked. "That's a shame. Goodness I hope no one was hurt…"

"She didn't mention anyone getting hurt," Hyde said slowly, "but from the way she puked her guts out, maybe she didn't tell me everything…"

"I'm sure everything was fine," Red said while reading the newspaper. "And that girl just had a long day today. She just moved in here today. And she traveled. Both of those can make a person tired and sick. The news of the robbery was probably just the last straw."

"She was acting really strange today," Eric remarked. "She didn't admire herself at all today, and not once did she call me skinny or dorky!"

"Relax, Forman, she was just having an off day," Hyde replied, shaking his head. Then he grinned. "I'm sure she'll tell you what a skinny Star Wars-loving dork you are tomorrow."

Eric glared at Hyde for a moment before sinking back into his chair and sulking.

"Well, it's probably been a hard couple of months for her," Kitty reminded them. "Being away from home all that time, getting fired from her job, getting broken up with," she glared at Hyde for half a second, "getting in that accident and enduring all those injuries… oh that poor girl. Sometimes stress can temporarily change a person."

"I hope it's only temporary… this new Jackie is scarier than the old Jackie," Eric said. "It's strangely frightening when she's not insulting me…"

A couple of hours passed, and everyone headed to bed. They, too, were weary from the day. None of them had expected Jackie back so suddenly.

-((*))—

Hyde woke up to the sound of a piercing scream. Then he heard quick footsteps two floors above him. Before he knew what he was doing, he was on his feet and running upstairs to Jackie's room.

He passed Eric, who was going back to his room, on the way. He should have just asked Eric what was going on, but Hyde's mind was racing and he was slightly too panicked to think of that idea.

"Jackie, Jackie, what's wrong?" Hyde stammered as he walked in the doorway. Jackie was laying on the bed, Kitty sitting next to her. Red was standing next to the doorway.

"It's okay, Steven," Kitty assured him. "It was only a nightmare." She let out a signature laugh. "It must have been that Chinese food for dinner." Jackie didn't say anything. Her eyes were wide and her breath came in short gasps.

Hyde had no idea what to do. In the years that he'd known Jackie Burkhart, she'd never acted like this. He just stood there uncomfortably, suddenly wishing that he'd thought to bring his sunglasses with him.

"You want me to make you some cocoa?" Kitty offered. Jackie shook her head.

"Will you be okay?" Red asked awkwardly. Jackie nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she replied. Red nodded, and then he left. Kitty also reluctantly left after a minute or two.

Now that everyone was gone, Hyde walked over and sat down on the bed next to Jackie. It was easier to talk about things like this when there was no one else around.

"What happened in the dream, Jacks?" Hyde asked her as he reached his hand to her forehead to brush away a few strands of hair.

"Nothing," Jackie sighed. "Nothing I really wanna talk about." There was a moment of silence before Jackie spoke again. "I'll be fine." She took a deep breath, trying desperately to compose herself. "It's just a fluke thing, really. You should really go… get some sleep."

Hyde stayed, however, brushing away every tear that slipped down Jackie's cheek and assuring her repeatedly that everything was fine.

The time passed by, and Hyde still sat by her side.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "It's just been a really, really long day."

"Sh, no, it's okay," he whispered. "Jackie, I want you to know… I think I made a big mistake…"

When Jackie didn't respond, he continued talking. He kept his eyes closed, too afraid to see her facial expression. "I mean I made a mistake when I broke up with you…"

He paused, waiting for her to reply. She didn't. "I want to be with you again, Jackie. I… I think we can make this work… we have to." He finally opened his eyes when Jackie didn't reply yet again.

She was sound asleep, her head on his lap.

"Dammit, Jackie," Hyde mumbled. "I pour my heart out and you can't even stay awake to hear it…" But really, he didn't care. He was glad that Jackie was sound asleep – and better yet – on his lap. With him. They were together right now. And he was happy.

He gently removed her from his lap, and then he lay down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her loosely and closed his eyes.

-((*))—

Jackie woke up early the next morning to find that she was snuggled in Hyde's embrace. As much as she wished that she could enjoy it, she found herself gently pushing him away. Besides, she knew that Hyde wouldn't ever subject her to doing anything that she was uncomfortable with.

Unlike that horrible man. Jackie felt shivers go down her spine and suddenly she was fighting back tears.

"It's okay, Jackie, it's okay," she told herself, taking deep breaths and closing her eyes.

She had to be strong. If there was any way she was going to keep her secret, she had to keep her mouth shut. She had to keep her eyes dry. She had to keep a smile on her face.

By some miracle, she was able to calm herself down before Hyde woke up.

"Mornin' Jacks," he yawned, sitting up and stretching.

"Good morning, Steven," Jackie replied, smiling softly.

She'd calmed herself down. She'd actually been able to do it. She'd hidden her anguish from Hyde… maybe the more she practiced hiding her fear and sorrow, the better she'd get at it.

Maybe there was still hope.

She placed her unbroken hand on Hyde's cheek and then slowly, she leaned in and kissed him. She didn't know why she did it – she'd done it before she'd realized what was going on.

But if she could hide her emotions from him, she wouldn't have to worry about hurting him. She wouldn't have to worry about him seeing her differently. She wouldn't have to worry about being disgusting to him.

He kissed her back, but before he had time to truly make it passionate, Jackie broke away. Jackie was all right with kissing right now as long as she was in full control. As long as she could pull away any time she wanted to.

"I want to try this," she whispered. "But I can't make any guarantees. Things can't be the way they used to be." When Hyde was about to question her strange speech, Jackie jumped to her feet. "Let's see if Mrs. Forman is making any breakfast." She walked out the door and Hyde followed her.

They went downstairs, and sure enough, Kitty was making breakfast.

"Mmmm bacon," Eric said, sitting at the kitchen table. Jackie went over and sat next to him, and Hyde sat across from Eric.

"Help yourself, kids," Kitty said as she placed a plate of food in front of them all.

"Mrs. Forman, we're not kids anymore," Hyde corrected her but Eric shook his head.

"She makes us meals, she can call us kids if she wants," he said. Kitty smiled as tears filled her eyes. She was proud of her boy.

"Momma's boy," Hyde mumbled. Jackie laughed and Eric rolled his eyes.

"What are you dumbasses doing?" Red asked as he walked into the room. Suddenly, there was a knock at the kitchen glass door. Jackie jumped and took in a quick breath of air. Hyde looked at her in confusion and concern, but she just looked away and pretended like she didn't notice.

"Jackie?" came a voice from the door.

"Donna!" Jackie exclaimed. She was shaking. "Gosh – don't scare me like that!"

"All I did was knock at the door…" she mumbled. "But anyway, Jackie, what are you doing here?"

"I came back from my business trip," Jackie said, smiling in a sad kind of way.

"Well it's good to have you back," Donna said awkwardly, not quite sure how to react to Jackie's tone and facial expression. There was a silence, but then Donna began speaking again. "What happened to your wrist?"

"Car accident," Jackie replied. She was getting extremely tired of telling this story. "No big deal." Donna nodded sympathetically.

"But anyway," Donna said, "I'm sure Eric's already told you about our engagement…" Jackie nodded, smiling. Donna squealed, holding up her hand to show off her engagement ring. Eric grinned at her. It made him happy that she was so excited about their wedding.

"Yes," Jackie said, nodding.

"Well… I never thought I'd say this, but Jackie, I need your help shopping," she said slowly. She waited for Jackie's face to light up and she waited for Jackie to start rambling about all the things they were going to buy and all of her plans.

Neither happened.

"Oh," Jackie said, trying to fake excitement. Really, she was nervous as hell now. She hadn't really been out much since the incident. She'd only gone out when absolutely necessary. "That's great! I'd love to! I'll make sure you don't have a lumberjack wedding."

"And… will you be my maid of honor?" Donna asked. Now Jackie's face lit up for real.

"Me? Your maid of honor?" she gushed. "Yes! Yes, of course!" She paused a moment. "As long as you don't make me wear anything ugly…" Donna laughed.

"I'll be sure to get your approval before I pick any certain dress," Donna replied, rolling her eyes playfully.

"That's all I ask," Jackie said, grinning.

"Does Fez know you're back?" Donna asked. Jackie shook her head.

"No, I just got back yesterday," she stated. Donna smiled.

"I know he would want to see you," she said thoughtfully, "maybe we can postpone the shopping for tomorrow when Fez can come with us?" Jackie nodded eagerly.

"That would be great, Donna."

"Well it looks like your schedule's cleared up for the day," Eric said, getting to his feet and putting his arm around Donna. He winked at her and Red nearly puked.

"Get a room!" he yelled.

"Oh, we will," Eric stammered, nodding very quickly. "Come on, Donna, let's go get a room." Donna shook her head, laughing lightly as she went with Eric.

On the surface, everything was how it used to be: Eric and Donna being all mushy, Red yelling at Eric for not being a man, Kitty making breakfast, and best of all, Jackie and Hyde were back together. It was almost like the old days.

But underneath she knew it was all wrong, and she wondered if she was making the right decision in keeping this dreadful secret from the ones who loved her most…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**__** Dun dun dunnnnn! So Jackie's starting to feel a little guilty about lying to her friends… Will she come clean? Will her relationship with Hyde really turn out how Jackie expects it to? How will her shopping trip with Fez and Donna go? Only time will tell, my friends.**_

_**Chapter 4 should be up soon, so stay tuned! :D**_

_**-Peace&Love—**_

_** Best Wishes,**_

_** FuzzySlipper19**_


	5. Chapter 4: A Blatant Reminder

_**A/N:**__** Hey guys! Special thanks to discoslam and Anna for their awesome reviews for chapter 3! :D Anyways, here's chapter 4!**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own "That 70's Show" or any of the characters. This story is merely for entertainment purposes, and I am not getting paid in any way, shape, or form.**_

_**Chapter 4: A Blatant Reminder**_

The next morning, Donna was at the kitchen door at eight. She knocked lightly, and a tired Kitty, who was making breakfast, came to the door.

"Come on in, Donna," she said brightly. Donna nodded as she walked into the room.

"Is sleepy-head Jackie ready to go?" Donna asked. Kitty shook her head.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid I don't know," Kitty told her.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come this early," Donna laughed. "We all know how late Jackie likes to sleep in."

"Yes," Kitty agreed. "You know, it's weird though. She got up so early the past couple of days – well, early for Jackie. I guess it's just that working schedule still affecting her."

"Ready to go, Donna?" a fully dressed Jackie asked from the doorway. Donna grinned.

"Yep," she replied.

"Wait, wouldn't you girls like some breakfast?" Kitty offered.

"Naw, I think we're going to get it on the road with Fez," Donna answered. "But thanks for the offer." Kitty sighed.

"Well at least Eric and Steven and Red will still eat some," Kitty mumbled. Donna and Jackie left and got in the car. Donna drove, and Jackie took the passenger seat.

"Jackie, I couldn't help but notice… you're dressed kind of like I would dress," Donna remarked. Jackie was wearing a baggy t-shirt and denim jeans. And her hair was tied back in a ponytail – something Jackie almost _never _did these days.

"Well, I don't have to look totally appealing and sexy _everywhere _I go. Especially now that I have Steven," Jackie replied. The truth was, she didn't want to ever, _ever _give a rapist a reason to hurt her ever again. If she dressed ugly, she'd probably look unappealing to any bad guys.

"Jackie, this is really different of you," Donna said suspiciously.

"After you lose your job, lose your boyfriend, lose your dignity and get in a car crash, certain things change," Jackie sighed.

"I'm sorry, Jackie," Donna said sympathetically. "But you'll find another job. You just need to get over your injuries and believe in yourself."

"Easier said than done," Jackie mumbled. And then they pulled up into the driveway of Fez's apartment. Donna honked the horn.

"Will you go get him, Jackie?" Donna requested. Jackie went stiff.

"So you want me to go into that whole apartment with a bunch of other strange people to go get Fez? Alone?"

"It's a short walk, Jackie," Donna said.

"But I don't know anyone there…"

"I'll bet even _Fez _doesn't know half the people there," Donna said. "And he _lives _there. He's not nervous about being there alone." _He wasn't raped_, Jackie thought.

"What if something happens?"

"For gosh sakes! I'll go!" Donna cried out in frustration.

"Wait for me!" Jackie called as soon as she realized that she was alone in the car. They walked up to the apartment and entered.

"Fez!" Donna shouted as she knocked at the door.

"Coming!" a voice with an accent said from behind the door. The door opened, and out came Fez. His eyes were wide, and it was obvious that he was shocked. "Jackie?"

"Hey, Fez," Jackie said shyly.

"Jackie! My beautiful goddess has returned!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around Jackie in a tight embrace.

"Get off me!" Jackie shrieked in panic as she squirmed and pushed Fez away. Donna and Fez both exchanged strange glances. "Let's go get some breakfast," Jackie mumbled, embarrassed at her reaction to Fez. She didn't mean to look weird or be mean – she just hated the feeling of being trapped. Jackie walked away, and the other two followed at a close distance.

They got in the car. Donna was in the driver's seat, Jackie was in shotgun, and Fez sat in the back (after Jackie insisted that it would be better to have someone in the back rather than to just squish everyone together in the front.

There silence through most of the car-ride to breakfast. No one dared to speak – especially with the incident in the apartment.

"Look, Fez, I'm sorry," Jackie sighed. "I just get funny about touching."

"But why? You were always so welcoming of hugs," Fez argued.

"Jackie's been through a lot lately, I guess," Donna said. Her voice lowered to a mumble. "Though I don't understand how that could make her so paranoid to touch."

"Car accident," Jackie said when she noticed Fez was staring at her wrist. "It'll heal up soon. I'll be fine."

They got to the restaurant, and they all took a seat at a table in the back. Fez ordered bacon and eggs, Jackie ordered pancakes, and Donna ordered sausages and toast. Luckily, it didn't take too long for their meals to come to them, so it wasn't too awkward.

"Why would you be sensitive to touch?" Fez asked Jackie. "I wouldn't think a car accident would do such a thing. The only instance I've heard of is rape." Jackie went paler than a sheet at that word. Tears started forming in her eyes, but she blinked them back.

"Jackie, you okay?" Donna asked, shaking Jackie gently.

"Yeah," Jackie said, taking a deep breath.

"Jackie, were you raped?" Fez demanded. He'd obviously noticed her strange reaction. Jackie shook her head quickly.

"No, no, of course not," she claimed. Jackie wondered why Fez was catching on to everything so quickly. She'd only been talking to Fez for an hour, and already he was extremely suspicious of her. "Rape only happens to really defenseless people. Jackie Burkhart is _not _defenseless." Fez put his hands up, shaking his head.

"Okay, okay, Jackie I was just asking," he assured her. "My ex-girlfriend was raped before we got together and I just thought that you had some of the same symptoms…"

"No, no, I'm just jumpy from the coffee this morning," Jackie lied. She took another sip of coffee then, laughing nervously. "Caffeine does crazy things!"

They finished their breakfast and left the restaurant. Then they got back into the car and headed to the mall.

-((*))—

"Why are we at the mall again?" Jackie asked, dragging her feet.

"Jackie, you _love _the mall," Donna said, confused as ever.

"I do," Jackie promised, fixing her posture and quickening her pace immediately. She faked a smile. "I was just trying to figure out how you were going to get wedding stuff here…"

"There's a bridal shop in the mall," Donna reminded her. "And plus I kind of thought maybe we could just hang out and have a good time like the good old days…"

"Okay," Jackie said, nodding and grinning.

"And Fez has excellent sense of fashion," Fez bragged. "So that's why I came."

They headed to the small bridal shop and looked around for wedding dresses.

"You should try one on," Donna urged Jackie. "And I'll take a picture for Hyde!" Jackie laughed.

"I don't know-,"

"Oh come on, midget," Donna teased. "I'm sure you'll look a hundred times better than me in any dress here."

"True…" Jackie agreed, and they both ended up laughing. "Oh all right." She took a dress and went into the fitting room.

But when she put on the dress, she didn't at all like what she saw. Because of the amount of skin that the dress revealed, most of Jackie's scars and cuts were visible. It was a blatant reminder.

She found herself fighting back tears yet again, wishing that she had never gone to Chicago in the first place.

"Jackie? You almost done?" Donna called.

"I'm not coming out," Jackie replied as she wiped away a couple of stray tears.

"Oh, why not?"

"Trust me. You don't want to see this."

"Please, Jackie? I want a picture for Hyde."

"Steven wouldn't want to see this."

"I'm sure it's not that bad."

"It is."

"Too big?"

"No."

"Too small?" Donna guessed again.

"No." Donna was confused.

"Then what's the problem?" When Jackie didn't answer, Donna knocked on the dressing room. "Don't make me come in there!" Still no reply. Donna opened the door to find Jackie sitting on the bench, hunched over with her face in her hands. "Jackie, what's wrong? You look great!" Then Jackie sat up, revealing a number of scars, cuts, and bruises all along her chest, shoulders and arms.

"No I don't," Jackie sighed. Donna froze for half a second.

"Oh… well once they heal up, you know, it'll be great," Donna assured her.

"They won't heal up, Donna," Jackie said. "They'll be scars."

"Scars fade, Jackie," Donna said softly. "Now come on, get dressed."

Jackie got back into her original outfit as Donna began trying on dresses. Both Fez and Jackie were great help to Donna in this choice. They weren't afraid to tell her if something didn't look right, or if a style didn't work for Donna.

"So this is your definite choice, miss?" an elderly man asked as he held up the dress. Donna nodded, smiling. Her cheeks were rosy and there was light in her eyes.

"Yes," Donna replied.

"A fine pick," he remarked. He looked over at Fez. "Is he the lucky young man?" Donna laughed, shaking her head.

"No, he's my good friend. My fiancé is a guy named Eric."

"So Eric and Donna… a fine match indeed," the man chuckled. "I wish you both happiness."

"Thank you so much," Donna said, grinning.

They finished up at the bridal shop, and all three of them were shocked that Donna had found the perfect dress during their first search.

"It must be fate," Jackie decided. They all laughed. "I mean, that dress was _made _for you. I've never seen a more perfect fit."

"You looked gorgeous in that dress, Donna," Fez complimented. "Eric will faint at the sight of you!" Donna blushed.

They continued walking until Jackie suddenly stopped. Her eyes went wide as her heart skipped a beat. She wanted to scream, and it took everything in her _not _to scream.

"Excuse me," a man said, walking up to the group. He had dark hair and deep brown eyes. He was tall and muscular, and he wore all black. Jackie backed up, fighting every urge to puke.

It was him.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**PS**__**: Reviews make my world go 'round! :D They also help me overcome writer's block so I update faster. **_

_**Please? I'll give you a cyber-cookie ;)**_

_**-Peace&Love—**_

_** Best Wishes,**_

_** FuzzySlipper19**_


	6. Chapter 5: More Than Meets the Eye

_**A/N:**__** Chapter 5 time! Cyber-cookies to all the awesome people who reviewed! ^^ I loves you guys!**_

_**PS: Italics means a flashback. I totally forgot to mention that before lol!**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own "That 70's Show" or any of the characters. This story is merely for entertainment purposes, and I am not getting paid in any way, shape, or form.**_

_Previously:_

_~They continued walking until Jackie suddenly stopped. Her eyes went wide as her heart skipped a beat. She wanted to scream, and it took everything in her not to scream. _

_ "Excuse me," a man said, walking up to the group. He had dark hair and deep brown eyes. He was tall and muscular, and he wore all black. Jackie backed up, fighting every urge to puke. _

_ It was him~_

_-((*))-_

_**Chapter 5: More Than Meets The Eye:**_

"I was wondering if you knew where the bridal shop was. I was… supposed to meet some friends there earlier," the evil man said with a smirk. He was looking directly at Jackie. Chills went down her spine.

"Back there, to the right," Donna answered.

"Thank you," the man replied, never breaking his gaze with Jackie. He took a step toward Jackie, and Jackie found herself unable to move. Unable to breathe. Unable to think. "Hey beautiful," he whispered.

He stroked the length of her cheek bone and winked at her. Then he walked away, but not in the direction of the bridal shop.

_"Hey beautiful," a man said darkly, stepping out from the shadows. Jackie, who'd just walked out of a building, looked behind her to see a man with dark hair. He was dressed in all black. _

_ She decided to quicken her pace. Since she didn't have a car right now, she'd have to walk home. Under normal circumstances, this didn't much bother her. But she was feeling uncomfortable right now._

_ There was a sort of vibe about this man that made Jackie sick to her stomach. _

_ "Where you going so quickly, sweetie?" he called after her. _

_ "Leave me alone," she said firmly, turning around for half a second._

_ "Feisty, feisty," he said, shaking his head. "I like 'em that way." And then, Jackie was running. She was running as quick as she could. When she heard quick footsteps behind her, she began screaming. _

"Wow, that was creepy," Donna mumbled. Jackie continued staring off into space, a look of pure terror in her eyes. "Jackie?" Jackie didn't reply. She was too busy trying to keep herself from screaming.

Her knees collapsed from under her suddenly, but Fez caught her in time.

"You okay, Jackie?" Donna asked.

"Jackie?" Fez echoed. Jackie blinked hard, taking in a shaky breath.

"Let's get out of here," she said. With that, she got out of Fez's arms, and she took off so fast that Donna and Fez nearly had to run to keep up with her.

"We didn't get Donna's shoes yet," Fez whined but Donna gave him a glare.

They finally made it into the car, and Jackie took her usual front seat. Donna was driving again and Fez was in the back.

"That guy really scared you," Donna remarked.

"No he didn't," Jackie hissed.

"Do you know that man?" Fez asked.

"No and I don't want to," Jackie replied quickly. He had really followed her. Jackie looked behind her, out the back window, just to make sure he wasn't there.

She couldn't see him, but that didn't mean he wasn't there.

Why was he doing this to her? What had she done to deserve this? What kind of sick bastard was he?

He was very sick. Very wrong. Very evil. Very frightening.

"Come on, Jackie," Donna finally said after a few minutes. "That guy was just a freak. Nothing more. Don't worry about it."

But Jackie had to worry. This guy was more than a freak. He was a rapist. He was a sick guy who preyed on innocent women and beat them and raped them. This guy was a stalker – he was following her every move.

And now that he'd followed her to Point Place, she didn't know what she could do anymore. Should she involve the police? Should she pick up and leave again?

Where could she go that he wouldn't follow?

Maybe it was right to get someone involved. Maybe the police could lock this guy away for a long, long, long time and he couldn't hurt Jackie anymore.

But what if he escaped prison?

He would kill her, for sure. And he would kill anyone else involved.

So she couldn't tell her friends, but could she tell anyone else? Could she get the police involved?

She didn't even know what she could do.

And this whole event had happened two and a half months ago. It seemed kind of silly to report something two months after it'd happened.

Well, it _was _still going on right now. This guy was stalking her. She knew it.

But what proof did she have? And this guy would know if she told the police… he would kill her.

Maybe she could flee the country. This guy didn't have a passport or anything.

What if he did?

What then?

They pulled into the driveway of the Forman's house and both Donna and Fez got out of the car. Jackie followed them, but she remained in the front yard for a moment while the other went inside.

"What are you planning?" she whispered. She didn't see the man anywhere, but that certainly didn't mean he wasn't there. "What's going on?"

"Jackie!" Donna called from the door. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah," Jackie replied.

-((*))—

"Hey what are you guys doing back so early?" Eric, who was sitting on the couch, asked. Hyde and Kitty were sitting on either side of him, and Red was sitting in his armchair. They were all watching TV.

"Jackie got a little spooked by this creepy guy," Donna answered. Hyde looked up immediately.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Nothing bad," Fez assured Hyde. "This guy just came up to us and asked us where the bridal shop was. He kept looking at Jackie, and then suddenly he just said 'Hey beautiful' and he stroked her cheek."

"It was creepy," Donna agreed. "But I don't really understand why we had to go home for it."

"Poor desperate dumbass," Red laughed.

"Where is Jackie?" Hyde asked, trying to hide his concern behind his sunglasses.

"Outside," Donna said as she opened the front door again. "Jackie!" she called. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah," the petite brunette replied. A couple of seconds later, Jackie came through the door.

"Jackie, you okay?" Hyde asked. She nodded.

"Fine," she replied smoothly.

"If I'd been there, I would have kicked that guy's ass," Hyde promised. Jackie went pale for a second at the thought of Hyde facing her stalker. She didn't ever want them to meet; she never wanted Hyde to be in that kind of danger.

"No, no, that's okay," she said quickly. "There's more to some people than meets the eye."

Hyde was dumbfounded. Usually his girlfriend liked it when he threatened to beat up guys who tried to hit on her. But right now she seemed totally against it… almost afraid.

"I'm sure I could take him," Hyde said, shaking his head.

"Unless he was like Jackie's boss back when she was a cheese maiden," Eric laughed. Hyde grinned at the memory.

"Yeah, he seemed like a total dork but he could kick major ass," Jackie said, nodding. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Jackie jumped and let out a tiny scream, and Hyde walked over and put his arm loosely around her.

Kitty got up to answer the door.

"Another dumbass!" Red exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air in frustration.

"Kelso!" Eric, Hyde, Donna and Fez all shouted.

"Hey, guys!" Kelso cried as he jumped into the room. He gave Kitty a bear hug and she let out a nervous laugh. "Who's next?" he laughed. "HYDE!"

"Hug me and die," Hyde said with an innocent smile. Kelso turned to Jackie.

"Bear hug!" he announced. Before Jackie could escape, Kelso pulled her into a huge bear hug.

"Michael, let me go!" Jackie demanded as she squirmed.

"She gets funny about touching," Fez said bitterly.

"Oh, come on, Jackie-," Kelso began but he was cut off when Jackie screamed. He immediately released her, a dumbfounded expression on his face. Jackie ran upstairs, whimpering as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Everyone was confused.

"I don't know what I did!" Kelso protested.

"She freaked when Fez tried to hug her, too," Donna remarked. "Something's going on with her…"

"I'm sorry, Michael," Kitty said. "She's just been a little off lately…"

"Anyone know why?" Kelso asked. Although he had no romantic feelings for Jackie, he still cared about her. She was like the gorgeous little sister he never had. "Maybe someone should go talk to her…"

"I guess I should," Hyde said as he ran up the stairs. He came to Laurie's room to find that the door was closed. He knocked lightly. "Jackie?"

"Please just leave me alone," she sobbed.

"I can't do that, Jacks," Hyde replied.

"Why not?"

"You know why."

"Remind me. If you want me to open the door, that is."

"Because…" his voice lowered to a mumble, "I love you." The door opened to reveal a puffy-eyed Jackie. "Jackie, what's wrong?"

"I don't like being confined," she replied as she went back to sit on the bed. Hyde closed the door behind him and then sat down on the bed next to Jackie. He brushed her cheek gently and Jackie held her breath, cringing. Hyde just ignored it.

"Why don't you like being confined?" he asked. "Last time you saw Kelso he gave you an even bigger bear hug."

"Things change."

"Why?"

"Because I was in a freaking accident!" Jackie nearly shouted.

"Why would that make you so paranoid to touch?" Jackie thought quickly before replying.

"I was crushed and confined for a long period of time," she answered, even though it was sort of a lie. Sort of.

There was a pause.

"I thought you said you didn't remember the accident," Hyde said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's the only part I do remember," Jackie said quickly, shaking her head.

"Why didn't you just tell me, Jacks?" Hyde asked softly. Jackie sighed.

"It was slightly traumatic," she admitted. "I just didn't want to talk about it."

"You know I'd always be here for you to help you through things," he told her. "Maybe you could sign up for some counseling or something."

And then it hit Jackie. This was a perfect opportunity. She could finally talk to someone without worrying. Her friends would never find out because it was against the law for therapists to tell people what was talked about during the session. And the therapist couldn't tell the police if Jackie didn't wish it… she was pretty sure.

"Thanks, Steven," she said, giving him a quick hug. She pulled away before he had the opportunity to wrap his arms around her.

She also let her hair down – she didn't like having it pulled back for too long. It gave her a headache.

"Jackie!" Kitty called from the living room. Jackie ran down the stairs to see Kitty holding the phone. "Telephone from that girl, Mandy!" Jackie sprinted to the phone and took it.

"Hello?" she breathed into the phone.

"Jackie!" Mandy said. "Are you okay? How's everything going?"

"I don't know," Jackie replied honestly. "Hang on a second…" She covered the phone with her hand and looked up to talk to the others. "Can you guys give me a little privacy?"

"Oh, sure," everyone mumbled at different times. They all left the room.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Mandy asked. "I thought you said you'd be safe in Point Place."

"I thought so, too," Jackie said, shaking her head. "He's here, Mandy."

"He followed you all the way to Point Place?"

"Yeah."

"Did you call the police?"

"No."

"Why the fuck not?" Mandy demanded. "Jackie, I don't think you realize – your _life _could be in danger!"

"It is with any option I go with," Jackie said dryly. "If I don't tell, he could… you know. If I do tell, he could get mad, and… you know." Jackie didn't want to say too much in case there was someone listening.

"Yeah, but if the police caught him and locked him up," Mandy said, "he _couldn't _kill you."

"If he escaped," Jackie sighed, shaking her head. "He's a sick man, Mandy. He would hunt me down."

"Mental asylum, then?" Mandy suggested. "They're more difficult to escape."

"But it's more difficult to get people condemned to that," Jackie reminded her. "If he was voted innocent and mentally stable, things would _not _be good."

"Well you need to do something," Mandy nearly shrieked. "You can't just keep running away! He just follows you."

"I know I can't," Jackie told her, biting her lip. "But maybe if I left the state… he wouldn't follow then."

"You said it yourself, Jackie, this man is _sick_," Mandy said. "He would hunt you anywhere you went."

"A different country then?"

"You know he'll follow you." Mandy groaned in frustration, then. "You said you know he's here… did you see him?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"The mall."

"Did he see you? Did he talk to your or wink or anything?"

"He saw me. He came up to me and asked for directions. And yeah he winked." Jackie lowered her voice. "I wish I could tell you more but I'm not alone."

"You _still _haven't told them?"

Jackie glanced in the kitchen. They were all in there but Hyde was watching from near the doorway.

"I can't, Mandy," she breathed.

"You said these people were the closest you had to family," Mandy reminded her. "I don't understand why you can't tell them."

"Because it didn't happen to you!" Jackie shouted. All the heads in the kitchen turned to face her.

"You want to play that game, Jackie?" Mandy asked, raising her voice. "Okay, okay. I don't want to be caught in this guilty web of lies anymore, Jackie! Either you call the police or I _will_! You have three days, got that?"

"Mandy wait-,"

"Bye."

"MANDY!"

Click.

Jackie groaned as she hung up the phone. Everyone was still watching her.

"Just a little argument," Jackie said in a small voice. "No big deal." The phone suddenly rang again, and Jackie picked it up without even thinking. She was absolutely sure that it was Mandy. _She's probably calling to apologize_, Jackie thought, smiling slightly. "That was rude, Mandy," she said into the phone as she brought it to her ear.

"It was nice to see such a beautiful face at the mall today," a low voice said in a silky sweet voice. Jackie knew immediately who it was, and she found that she couldn't even breathe for a second. "You'll have to be sure to thank your red-headed friend for me… otherwise, I'm not entirely sure that you would have left the house."

"Okay," Jackie said stiffly, even though she wasn't going to actually thank Donna for him.

"Oh, and I love what you've done with your hair right now. It's so much prettier down."

Jackie hung up the phone, her eyes still wide with fear. She hadn't let her hair down until _after _the mall. She glanced around her. She didn't see the man.

But he could see her.

_**To be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**__** Will Jackie step up and call the police, or will Mandy end up holding true to her threat? How long will it take for the gang to figure out what really happened to Jackie in Chicago? Does Hyde really believe Jackie's car accident excuse? Or will his suspicions lead him to uncovering the truth? All will be answered soon, so stay tuned!**_

_**-Peace&Love—**_

_** Best Wishes,**_

_** FuzzySlipper19 **_


	7. Chapter 6: Can You Keep A Secret?

_**A/N:**__** Hey everyone! Cyber-cookies for all of my amazing reviewers – you guys rock! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own "That 70's Show" or any of the characters. This story is merely for entertainment purposes, and I am not getting paid in any way, shape, or form.**_

_**Chapter 6: Can You Keep A Secret?**_

A week passed, and it turned out that Mandy didn't hold true to her promise. Neither of the girls called the police, though Mandy persistently tried to convince Jackie to.

Jackie decided to tell her friends about her problem with being hugged. Well, the story she told Hyde, anyway. She also told them that she was considering therapy for it, but she hadn't made a definite decision yet. They were all very understanding and supportive.

Jackie saw the man again that week. He was actually at Hyde's record store, which made Jackie more than a little bit nervous. She really didn't want this horrible man anywhere near Hyde. She wanted Hyde to be safe and sound.

That was the first time she really and truly considered calling the police. She could handle losing her own life if she knew that Hyde would be safe, but she knew that she couldn't, under _any_ circumstances, handle losing Hyde.

But would this evil man hunt Hyde down, too?

What had she condemned her friends to by moving back here?

-((*))—

"Hey, guys, I've got something nice," Hyde said, holding up a brown paper bag. "Little present from Leo."

"Leo always gives nice presents," Fez said dreamily.

"Sweet," Eric said, grinning.

**Pan to Hyde:**

"Man, Kelso, it's great to have you back."

**Pan to Kelso:**

"Man, it's great to _be _back."

**Pan to Eric:**

"Why _are _you here anyway?"

**Pan to Kelso: **

Kelso made his famous thinking face. "… man, I don't know!"

**Pan to Hyde: **

"How can you _not know_ why you're here?" He shook his head, laughing.

**Pan to Kelso:**

"I don't know, man. All I remember is one minute, I was at the grocery store picking up some squash and the next I was at your door!"

**Pan to Fez:**

"Squash… is squash actually squashed? Or is it not squashed? Why do they call it squash?"

**Pan to Eric: **

"I wonder what Donna's doing right now…" His face went soft and dreamy as if he was in a daydream.

Donna stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in a dark orange towel.

"I miss Eric!" she cried as she wiped the fog off of the mirror.

"Donna! Donna! Donna!" Jackie shouted as she pounded on the bathroom door.

"What? Jackie, what's going on?" Donna asked as she opened the door.

"The towels! Don't use them!"

"What? Why not?"

"Kelso got his stupid disease all over them! Prolonged exposure could be _fatal_," Jackie said, her eyes filled with concern.

"Oh," Donna said. She turned dramatically to the camera. "I guess I better _air-dry_," she said seductively.

**Pan to Hyde:**

"Keep your sick fantasies to yourself, man." He made face.

**Pan to Fez:**

"That was beautiful." He sighed. "If only it'd gotten a little bit further."

**Pan to Kelso: **

"I do NOT have the stupid disease!" He paused as a frightened expression overtook his face. "OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO DIE!"

**Pan to Hyde: **

He laughed at Kelso.

**Pan to Kelso: **

He got to his feet and ran out the door like a crazy maniac.

**Pan to Eric: **

"Oh my God, Donna could be getting out of the shower right now…" He paused, grinning again. "I have to go save her from the Kelso infected towels!"

**Pan to Hyde:**

"Good times. Good times."

-((*))—

"Fez?" Jackie asked in a small voice.

"Yes, my beautiful goddess?" They were all sitting at the breakfast table.

"I need to talk to you about something… can we go for a drive or something?"

Hyde gave Jackie a strange look.

"No, no, not _that _kind of drive," Jackie said before Fez could get excited. Fez sighed pathetically. "I couldn't even do that right now in a car with my wrist like this anyway!"

"Oh, we'd find a way, baby," Fez said seductively. Then he returned to his sad mood. "Sure, we shall go on a regular drive, then."

"Thanks," Jackie said. "Could we go now?" Fez shrugged.

"Of course!"

"I'll see you later," Jackie said as she gave Hyde a quick kiss.

Fez and Jackie walked outside without a word, and they remained silent until they got to the car.

Fez was in the driver's seat, and Jackie sat in the passenger seat (as usual).

"So what would my beautiful goddess like to talk about?" Fez asked. He started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"Roll up the windows first," Jackie ordered. Fez rolled his eyes, but he did as she said. They were on the road now. "Fez… you said that one of your ex-girlfriends was raped. Can you elaborate please?"

"Her name was Melissa Beran," Fez recalled. "From the time that we started dating, she was open about it with me. She was raped one night in Chicago."

"Anything else?" Jackie stammered.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked suspiciously.

"I just… Fez, I just need to know," Jackie said, taking a deep breath to keep herself calm.

"I only dated her for a couple of weeks," he said. "From the very beginning she told me she was a rape victim. Which meant she didn't want to have sex and help my needs."

Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I stayed with her! Fez does _so _have a heart," Fez responded. "I fulfilled my own needs." Jackie made a face, wishing she hadn't heard that. Fez paused before continuing. "She sort of scared me a little bit… how open she was. But I guess she was just desperate for some help. She told me this guy that raped her was following her."

Jackie gasped.

"He… he was following her…" Jackie asked, though it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Yes," Fez replied. "It was very creepy… he would write her notes and approach her in public while she just stood there and did nothing, scared stiff."

"She didn't call the police?"

"She was too afraid. She thought that he would hunt her down and kill her… which he seemed like the type of guy that would."

"Did _you _call the police?" Jackie asked. Fez shook his head regretfully.

"No, I did not," he replied. "I thought it was her business, though I tried to get her to call the police."

"Is she okay now? Did he stop stalking her?" Jackie asked hopefully. They parked in front of a food mart and Fez turned to face her.

"She's dead," Fez answered.

Jackie gasped.

"_What_?" she demanded.

"She was killed," Fez repeated.

"Who? What happened to her?"

"She broke up with me after a couple of weeks of going out," Fez said. "She said that she didn't feel ready for any kind of relationship after what had happened."

"I can't blame her," Jackie said, nodding. "It would be hard to trust anyone after an experience like that."

"It was about a month later that I heard about her death… she was killed by an unknown murderer, but I knew it was that man that stalker her," Fez said. "I went to the police and told them all of my assumptions, but… they never caught the man. And he's probably up in Chicago raping other innocent women." Jackie swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Jackie said dryly.

"Thank goodness you did not run into him while you were in Chicago," Fez said, his eyes filled with relief. Jackie gulped, fighting back tears.

"Yeah, that would have been horrible," she replied.

"Why did you want to know about this?" Fez asked. Jackie paused.

"Can you keep a secret?" Fez looked at her with a serious expression.

"No. You should know that by now, Jackie." Jackie laughed bitterly. She reached in her pocket for a bag of MnM's.

"How about now?" she asked. "And there's a lot more where that came from." Fez considered it for a moment.

"Okay," he finally said, taking the candy and grinning. Jackie couldn't believe what she was doing. She was actually going to tell Fez about the entire incident.

"You can't tell a _soul_," Jackie said. "You have to promise me."

"Jackie, I-,"

"Promise me!" Jackie said, raising her voice. She then softened her voice as tears filled her eyes. "Please." Fez simply nodded.

_**To be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**__** Is Jackie really going to tell Fez the truth? What will he think? Will Fez keep her secret, or will he tell the whole gang? Is Jackie's stalker the same man who killed Fez's ex-girlfriend? Or is it just a coincidence? All questions will be answered soon enough, just hang tight!**_

_**-Peace&Love—**_

_** Best Wishes,**_

_** FuzzySlipper19**_


	8. Chapter 7: Confession

_**A/N:**__** Reviews make my world go 'round, so much thanks to those who reviewed last chapter! :D Anyways, chapter 7 is here, so I hope you guys like it! **_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own "That 70's Show" or any of the characters. This story is merely for entertainment purposes, and I am not getting paid in any way, shape, or form.**_

_Previously:_

_ "Can you keep a secret?" Jackie asked. Fez looked at her with a serious expression._

_ "No," he replied. "You should know that by now, Jackie." Jackie laughed bitterly. She reached in her pocket for a bag of MnM's. _

_ "How about now?" she asked. "And there's a lot more where that came from." Fez considered it for a moment. _

_ "Okay," he finally said, taking the candy and grinning. Jackie couldn't believe what she was doing. She was actually going to tell Fez about the entire incident._

_ "You can't tell a soul," Jackie said. "You have to promise me."_

_ "Jackie, I-,"_

_ "Promise me!" Jackie said, raising her voice. She then softened her voice as tears filled her eyes. "Please." Fez simply nodded._

_-((*))-_

_**Chapter 7: Confession:**_

"Are you okay?" Fez asked her. Jackie shook her head.

"That man… he _was _in Chicago raping innocent women," Jackie said, trying to remain calm. "Fez, there was no car accident." Fez's eyes went wide.

"Jackie… you were-,"

"Raped," Jackie finished. She brushed away a tear, and then suddenly broke into sobs. "And I thought that if I just came here, things would get better, but… Fez, that man - he's here. He followed me to Point Place!"

Fez was speechless. He didn't know what he could say.

"That man at the mall the other day… the one that came up to me and stroked my cheek. That was him," Jackie continued. She took a shaky breath. "I didn't know he was really serious when he said he would follow me everywhere I ran… that he would find me everywhere I hid… that I was his."

"That SON OF A BITCH!" Fez shouted in anger. His MnM's spilled out of the bag, but he didn't bother to pick them up.

"SH!" Jackie shushed him frantically. "He might even know what we're talking about right now! He's everywhere, Fez. He knows _everything_."

"Jackie, did you call the police?" Fez demanded. Jackie shook her head.

"No… that's why I wanted to talk to you…" she whispered. She blinked back more tears, but they only ended up streaming down her cheeks anyway. "I don't know what to do anymore," she said hoarsely. "He wrote me a note saying that every step I take leads me closer to him. What if I call the police and he comes after me and kills me? What if I don't call the police and he still comes and kills me? Fez, what if he's in this car right now?"

"Relax, Jackie, he is not in the car," Fez said, though he turned back to check the back seat just in case.

"I can't help it! He's ripping my sanity apart!"

"Jackie, you must call the police. Fez will protect you," he promised. Jackie shook her head, still crying.

"I don't want you guys to get hurt," she protested. "And if I tell the police, everyone else will find out about this whole thing, and they'll treat me different! I just want to be the old Jackie! I just want things to be the way they were, Fez! Is that so wrong?"

"Jackie… I… I just can't believe it," Fez said, shocked.

"Yeah there was a time when I couldn't believe it, either," Jackie mumbled. "But I'm kind of starting to realize that things probably won't return to how they used to be."

"So that was the real reason you did not want any hugs," Fez concluded. Jackie nodded.

"_I _can hug people, because I feel in control, but the moment anyone's arms wrap around me, I freak out…"

"You have to do something, Jackie," Fez warned. "There are not many moments when I am serious, but this is one of those times."

"But what can I do?" Jackie asked, begging for an answer.

"You can call the police and come clean to our friends about this thing," Fez suggested. Jackie shook her head.

"Anything besides those two," Jackie said. "I can't have them know… especially Steven."

"Don't you think you should trust them enough to tell them the truth, though?" Fez asked.

"It's different when it's actually happened, Fez," she sighed. "Sure, before it happens you can talk all you want about how honest you could be with everyone if it happened, and how it wouldn't be your fault, but then it happens… and you can't be honest with everyone. And no matter how many times you assure yourself it's not, you still can't help but feel like it's your own fault."

"Jackie, you should report this," Fez said firmly. "Melissa didn't, and look where it got her."

"I guess so," Jackie replied.

"I shall keep you safe, my goddess," Fez swore. "And I shall keep your secret safe, although I do wish that I hadn't sworn not to say anything… I just feel like Hyde has the right to know, since you two are together."

"Maybe I'll tell him someday," Jackie said, nodding. "But not right now. I could barely get the guts to tell you, Fez."

"And for that I am thankful. I am glad that you decided to finally tell someone. It is not healthy to keep negative energy within you."

Jackie was shocked at how deep Fez was being right now. Sure, it was a serious matter, but still. She would have expected Fez to crack a few jokes or something.

But she was glad to have opened up to someone. And since Fez was probably the most suspicious, she'd picked the right person to tell the truth.

"Let's go home," Jackie decided.

"Sure," Fez agreed as he started up the car and began driving.

"And Fez?"

"Hm?

"Thanks."

Fez grinned sadly.

"You are welcome."

-((*))—

_"What the hell do you want?" Jackie shouted as she continued running. The man chasing her wasn't too far behind._

_ "You're a pretty young girl," he said. "Isn't it obvious?"_

_ "I have a boyfriend who could kick your ass," Jackie threatened as she quickened her pace. _

_ "Don't be so sure," the man snickered. "He may be at a bit of a… disadvantage against me." A gunshot was suddenly heard and Jackie screamed. _

_ "Get out of here!" she cried. _

_ "And who's going to make me?" _

_ "Steven!" Jackie yelled, even though she knew he was miles and miles away. "Donna! Fez! Michael! Help me!" _

_ The man grabbed onto Jackie's ponytail roughly, pulling her back and restraining her from escaping. _

_ "What's your name, sweetie?" Jackie struggled against the man, pulling and pushing and screaming in pain as her hair was tugged. _

_ She reached in her pocket and grabbed the pair of scissors that she'd put in there earlier that morning for a project at work. She snipped off the ponytail that the man was holding, and then she took off running again. _

_ "You can run, and you can hide, but it won't do any good, Jackie," he said in a polite, yet menacing voice. Jackie was panicking too much to realize how creepy it was that this man already knew her name._

Jackie shot up, screaming again. She looked around her. She was in Laurie's room, and everything looked like it was in order. She reached her hand up to feel her ponytail – it was still short from the incident. She'd been lucky to happen to have scissors that day.

But it still did not save her.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," Jackie said quietly, assuming that it was Hyde. He always came in after her nightmares to make sure that she was all right.

But when the door opened, it wasn't Hyde at the door.

"Hey beautiful," the evil voice whispered. It was him.

Jackie screamed so loudly that she thought for a moment that she may have broken her vocal chords or something.

"Jackie! Jackie! Wake up!" Hyde shouted, shaking Jackie awake very gently. Jackie gasped as she opened her eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked. Hyde shook his head.

"I don't know… were you having another nightmare?" he asked. Jackie nodded.

"Yes… this one was the worst yet," she said stiffly. Never before had she woken up into another dream.

"You wanna talk about it?" he offered, but Jackie shook her head fiercely.

"No," she replied firmly.

"Did you still wanna see a counselor?" Hyde asked. Jackie sighed, shrugging.

"I don't know yet," she answered honestly. Maybe she would ask Fez his opinion…

Hyde stayed with her for the night, lying by her side by not daring to wrap his arms around her. She didn't respond well to being held anymore. Hyde wished that he hadn't been such an idiot. He wished that he hadn't assumed the worst and broken up with Jackie. Maybe she wouldn't have had the car accident if he'd just been a little more patient. If he'd gotten her to open up to him about her being fired. If he'd convinced her that it was okay and he'd convinced her to come home. Maybe she would be in his arms right now if he had done this.

But he didn't, and he felt like more of an idiot than Kelso.

"Steven," Jackie whispered in the darkness.

"What's going on, dollface?" he asked softly.

"I want to try something…" she mumbled as she slowly scooted closer to him and pulled his arm around her. She took a few deep breaths before relaxing. She then sighed. "Much better."

Hyde smiled as he pulled the covers overtop of them.

-((*))—

"Mornin', Puddin' Pop," Jackie said brightly as she kissed Hyde from the other side of the register.

"Mornin' doll," he said, grinning. "Sorry I had to leave so damn early. But I had work today. And I didn't wanna wake you."

"It's okay," Jackie assured him. True, she had been fairly disappointed when she woke up alone this morning, but she understood that Hyde had work today, so she decided that she would just say good morning to him at the record store. "I'm just glad to see you now."

"Excuse me, excuse me!" an older woman, who was probably in her later 40's, called as she approached the register. She pushed Jackie out of the way and Jackie tensed up for a second. "Young man, do you know where the Doris Day records are? She was my favorite singer." Hyde snorted, shaking his head.

"Doris Day?" he asked. "We don't sell that crap here. We sell-,"

"Young man, I am looking for a Doris Day record. Can you help me find it?" she asked, interrupting Hyde.

"I already told you, lady-,"

"This is a record store, for gosh sakes!" she cried out. "Not some club for partying! We don't have time for chit chat!" She grabbed Hyde's shirt and tugged. "Now come on, let's get some Doris Day!" Hyde rolled his eyes, sighing.

Jackie laughed from a distance as poor Hyde was tormented by this Doris Day-obsessed woman. But her giggles were cut short when she met the gaze of her stalker, standing quietly in the back of the shop.

"Fuck," she muttered, trying her best to remain calm. Part of her wanted to march right over there and tell him to leave her and her friends alone. And part of her wanted to scream and run out of the store.

Neither part won, because she just stood there, frozen in fear. He grinned menacingly at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jackie whispered, even though she knew he wouldn't hear. It was better that way, anyway. She didn't want to speak with him. She didn't even want to see him.

But there he was.

He walked up to her slowly.

"Hello, Jackie," he said. Jackie felt chills go down her spine. "Wow, we just keep running into each other. Funny… _coincidence, _wouldn't you say?" Jackie didn't say anything.

"Loud girl?" Leo said suddenly, coming up to the two. "Loud girl! Man, it's been a long time! How've you been?"

Jackie didn't say anything still. She was afraid to speak, afraid to move, afraid to breathe.

"What happened to your arm?" Leo continued. Jackie just gulped.

"You look a little pale, Jackie," her stalker commented in an unusually honey-sweet voice. "As pale as a ghost." Jackie kept her mouth shut. "Tell you what, beautiful. Why don't I take you home? You look like you might need some rest." When Jackie didn't respond, the man grabbed her arm. Before he had time to try to haul her off, Leo interrupted.

"Hey, man, you can't take her home," he said, shaking his head. "Hyde'll get real' mad."

"Hyde? Ah yes," the man said, as though he was recalling a memory. "The curly-haired white trash that my Jackie seeks love and comfort in."

"Yeah!" Leo said, nodding. He had a goofy grin on his face. "That's him."

Jackie wished that she could say something, but her throat had a lump too large to swallow.

"He'll be okay with it," the man snickered. "He doesn't have a choice in the matter."

"Okay," Leo replied. "Hope you feel better, Jackie." The man started leading Jackie away. He still had a fierce grip on Jackie's arm.

"Where are you taking me?" Jackie finally managed to squeak.

"I can't tell you," he replied. "Obviously you can't keep a secret. And neither can your foreign friend. No amount of candies will keep his mouth shut for long. You and I both know this is coming to an end, so why prolong it? Why wait? Why wait when your life can be mine _now_."

_**To be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**__** Will Fez really keep his promise not to tell anyone? Or will he end up spilling the beans to the others? Where is Jackie's stalker taking her? What will happen to Jackie? Stay tuned! :D**_

_**PS: Reviews rock! *hint hint***_

_**-Peace&Love—**_

_** Best Wishes,**_

_** FuzzySlipper19**_


	9. Chapter 8: Don't Trust Me

_**A/N:**__** You guys are the best! Thanks so much for the reviews :D Cyber-cookies for everyone! Anyways chapter 8 is here now, so I hope you guys enjoy it. **_

_**PS: a MAJOR chapter is coming soon! **_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own "That 70's Show" or any of the characters. This story is merely for entertainment purposes, and I am not getting paid in any way, shape, or form.**_

_Previously:_

~_"Where are you taking me?" Jackie finally managed to squeak. _

_ "I can't tell you," he replied. "Obviously you can't keep a secret. And neither can your foreign friend. No amount of candies will keep his mouth shut for long. You and I both know this is coming to an end, so why prolong it? Why wait? Why wait when your life can be mine now."~ _

_-((*))-_

_**Chapter 8: (Don't) Trust Me:**_

And suddenly, Jackie put her foot down. Literally.

"I'm not going," she hissed.

"No need to add extra drama, Jackie," the man said calmly as he continued dragging her toward the door.

"Let me go," she whispered, pulling away. He kept a strong grip on her, however, and she could not manage to break free.

Hyde had finally managed to please his over-enthusiastic customer when he happened to look over near the door.

"What the hell?" he muttered under his breath. A strange man was holding onto Jackie's wrist and she appeared to be struggling against him. Hyde felt his blood boiling as he stomped over to the scene.

He didn't like what he was seeing.

"Hey, what's going on here!" Hyde demanded as he approached the two. "Get off my girl, man."

"Oh, of course," the man said, letting Jackie go almost immediately. Hyde immediately put an arm around Jackie's waist protectively as he continued to glare at the man. Jackie felt a wave of relief rush over her. "My apologies if there was a misunderstanding. I'm just a… an old friend of Jackie's."

"Jackie, do you know this guy?" Hyde asked. Jackie looked up at her stalker's face, contemplating what she should say. This man said that he knew her, and technically, it wasn't a lie… She'd unfortunately had the ill experience of seeing him before.

Part of her just wanted to shout and scream and insist that this man was no friend of hers. Part of her wanted to just straight out scream that this man intended to kill her. Part of her wanted to just confess the truth to Hyde.

But if she was going to tell Hyde the truth, this couldn't be a worse time.

And it seemed like her stalker wanted Hyde to believe that he and Jackie were on friendly terms… and Jackie was afraid to displease this man. He may hurt her, or her may hurt her friends if she disobeyed him.

"Yes," she said nervously after a long beat. "I met him… sometime back. Steven, this is…"

"Josh," the man finished, holding out a hand to shake. Hyde just glared at 'Josh' through his sunglasses. Awkwardly, 'Josh' dropped his hand. "Well I can see that I am not wanted here at this moment… I'll see you around, Jackie," he said with a shady wink. Then he turned around and left the store.

There was a short silence before Hyde looked down at Jackie.

"You okay, Jacks?" he asked her.

"Fine."

"Look, I don't want you hanging around that guy, Jackie. He's a creep. I don't trust him."

"You shouldn't," Jackie agreed. She continued to stare at the door where she'd last seem 'Josh', her eyes wide with fear.

"Then why do you?" he asked. Jackie waited a full second before replying.

"I never said I did."

-((*))—

"Don't go to work today," Jackie begged, taking Hyde's hand and trying to pull him back to her. She was sitting at the table in the Formans' kitchen, finishing up breakfast.

"Jacks, I _have _to work. It's the only source of money we have," Hyde explained regretfully, gently freeing himself from her desperate grip. "That's why we have to live here for right now – we don't have enough money for the apartment anymore." He paused then. "Speaking of money, are you going to get a job anytime soon?"

"As soon as I heal up," Jackie promised, although she neglected to mention just how long that might take.

Hell, she may never go back to work. It all depended on when 'Josh' killed her. This sick game of cat and mouse was killing her. She just wished something would happen, one way or the other. She hated this suspense.

"Just one day? Please?" Jackie asked. "Please?" Hyde shook his head sadly. "But I was thinking we could spend the day together."

"Jackie, I _want _to spend the day with you, but I don't have a person to fill in for me today," Hyde explained. "The only person is Leo and last time I put him in charge of the shop, he turned it into a hippie club."

"Fine!" Jackie shouted, getting up from her chair at the kitchen table abruptly and storming into the living room.

She plopped onto the couch, put her head in her hands and started to cry. She didn't want Hyde to go to work today. She was afraid _he _would be there. She was afraid 'Josh' would hurt Hyde. Or worse.

This was getting out of hand. There weren't many options anymore. She could call the police and come clean about the incident – thus forever being treated differently by her friends, and possibly getting killed by her stalker. She saw how close he came to killing her just for telling Fez. Another option was to wait it out here in Point Place and see how long she could live like this for. But that would eventually get both her and her friends killed. Her third option was to move. She'd still get killed that way, but at least her friends would be safe.

Kelso came up from the basement, then, and upon seeing Jackie, he was confused. Why was she crying?

"Hey, Jackie, what's wrong?" Kelso asked as he hopped onto the couch next to Jackie. "Turn that frown upside down, missy!"

"I can't," Jackie sighed. "I think I have to leave Point Place." Jackie regretted having to leave, but at the same time, she couldn't stand the thought of her friends being in danger, especially Hyde. If she moved, 'Josh' would follow her, and then he would leave her friends alone… she hoped.

Kelso's jaw dropped.

"What?" Kitty, Hyde and Kelso all said at the same time.

"Why is the loud one leaving?" Red asked from the kitchen. Both Kitty and Hyde dashed into the living room.

"Why are you leaving, honey? Just when one of my babies came home!" Kitty wailed.

"Jackie, where the hell are you going? What about us?" Hyde demanded.

"Jackie… is it because Hyde isn't doing it enough with you? 'Cause I'd be happy to fill that void!" Kelso offered. Hyde punched Kelso and knocked him to the ground. "Ow! My eye!" Kelso cried.

"Mandy called early this morning," Jackie said, thinking quickly. "She's going through a rough time with her mother. Her mother, uh, died. She didn't want to be alone going through this." She turned to Hyde. "We'll still be together. We'll just be in different cities for a little while…" She took a deep breath. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Oh, honey, that's a shame," Kitty sighed. "But we understand."

"Jackie… I didn't hear the phone ring this morning," Hyde said suspiciously.

"It was _really _early," Jackie replied nervously. She hated deceiving them. "I doubt you were awake." Hyde still didn't seem convinced, but he didn't say anything. "Anyways, I really have to leave for a little while."

"You're not going alone," Hyde decided.

"I have to." Jackie shook her head. "Mandy doesn't want to be alone, but she wants to know the people she's spending time with. She wouldn't be comfortable if I came with a complete stranger."

"She'll have to get used to it," Hyde argued. "I'm not letting you go to Chicago alone, Jackie. Last time you got into a car accident, this time could be worse."

"And the crime rate in Chicago has gone up," Kitty added.

"I'll call every night," Jackie swore. Well, at least until she died, she would call every night.

But she wouldn't even be in Chicago. She couldn't go to Chicago and put Mandy in danger. Jackie would have to go somewhere solo. Alone. Just her.

"Jackie…" Hyde sighed, but then he just shook his head and stormed down into the basement. He wasn't about to go all girly like Forman. At least not in front of an audience.

"Hyde, what are you doing here? I thought you had work," Eric, who was sitting on the couch with Donna, remarked.

"In an hour," Hyde clarified. "I still have a little time left for some circle time."

"Not without me!" Kelso cried from the top of the stairs. He ran down like an excited child, nearly knocking Hyde over on the way down.

"And me!" Fez shouted, bursting in from the basement door dramatically.

-((*))-

**Pan to Kelso:**

"Well, I went to the doctor about having Stupid Disease, and they laughed at me."

**Pan to Hyde:**

*laughs at Kelso*

**Pan to Eric:**

"Being stupid isn't a disease, Kelso… it's a condition you're born with."

**Pan to Kelso:**

"Wait… I was… I was born stupid?"

**Pan to Donna:**

"And you'll die stupid." She grinned.

**Pan to Fez:**

"At least you're beautiful."

**Pan to Kelso:**

He made his famous thinking face. Then he grinned. "Man, you're right!"

**Pan to Hyde:**

"Man, I can't believe Jackie's going back to Chicago… after all we've been through."

**Pan to Fez:**

"Wait… Jackie's leaving? To go to _Chicago_?"

**Pan to Eric:**

"Yeah, I could hear the conversation upstairs from all the way over here."

**Pan to Donna:**

"Poor Mandy… it must have been hard to lose her mother. Hey why do we always sugar-coat these things? Why can't we just say _died_. We have to say passed away, or passed on, or lost, or gone, or in a better place now…" she rambled on.

**Pan to Hyde:**

"She said we could be still be together, but, man I just don't know."

**Pan to Fez:**

"You cannot let her go. WHATEVER YOU DO, do NOT let her go! Chicago is very bad, very bad." He shook his head. "Please trust me"

**Pan to Eric: **

He smiled crazily. "You know, the man is _totally _in control of the relationship, Hyde. Why are you letting Satan boss you around?"

**Pan to Hyde: **

"You know… you're right! I'm the man in the relationship. If I say she doesn't go, Damnit, she _doesn't go_."

**Pan to Donna:**

"Or moved on, or fell… why can't we just say 'SHE DIED!' … hey! The man is _not _in control of the relationship! Women are just as good as men!"

**Pan to Eric:**

"Oh please, Donna, the man is _so _in control of the relationship."

**Pan to Donna:**

"Shut up."

**Pan to Eric:**

"Yes, dear."

**Pan to Fez:**

"Do whatever you can to keep Jackie here. There are bad people in Chicago! They hurt Fez's old girlfriend."

**Pan to Hyde:**

"I'm going to work today, and when I come back, I'm gonna have a long talk with Jackie and let her know that _I'm _the man, and what I say goes!"

-((*))—

"Jackie, I am the man, and what I say _goes_," Hyde said sternly. Jackie had a blank expression on her face. This scared Hyde a little bit – she wasn't acting at all like herself. Usually by this point she would have said something witty and feisty and fought back. Or she would have at least been angry. But her blank face showed no emotion, except for maybe a little bit of sorrow… possibly fear.

The two were in the living room, which would be awkward under usual circumstances, but this time the living room was empty because of a car show in Kenosha that Red just _had _to attend.

"Steven…" she finally said. "I don't have a choice."

"You're not going."

"I have to."

"You can't go alone."

"I'm going alone!" she shouted. Jackie shook her head as she sighed. "There's just no other way. We're not even staying in Chicago, Steven. She bought tickets to California. _Two _tickets. We're going to meet in Chicago and fly over to California."

"Why the hell would you go to California?" Hyde demanded.

"I guess she just wants to get her mind off of things," Jackie sighed. "California is a very relaxing place." She was disgusted at her ability to come up with lies on the spur of the moment. Sure, Jackie had lied lots of times before this incident… but those lies weren't important. They were just shallow and stupid, so she'd never felt disgusted with herself before.

But this was serious. She was hiding something so big and so dangerous this time. It didn't seem right.

Hyde shook his head.

"You can't go," he told her.

"I can."

"But why?"

"Steven… if Mrs. Forman died, and Eric was depressed, wouldn't you want to be there for him?" she asked. "Think about it honestly, Steven."

"Jacks… I've known Forman my whole life. You just met Mandy, what? Six months ago?" he asked.

"I still love her just the same," Jackie said. "And besides, I'll be home in a little bit. You won't even have time to miss me." Yet again, her stomach twisted in knots of guilt and fear. She felt terrible for doing this to Hyde. Especially since she wasn't coming home.

"But Jackie…"

"Trust me," she said out loud, but her heart was screaming 'Don't!'.

Hyde said nothing.

"Do you trust me, Steven?" she asked, looking up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"Whatever," he grumbled as he got up from the couch and walked away to the basement.

"Steven!" Jackie called after him as tears streamed down her cheeks. He didn't turn around to face her or stop walking. "STEVEN!" There was no response. "Fine! Be like that!"

"Whatever," Hyde mumbled in his Zen-manner.

Jackie sighed, sitting back down on the couch. She choked back tears as she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. This could be a good thing.

In fact, really it was a good thing. She would end up hurting Hyde when she was killed. But if they'd broken up beforehand, he wouldn't be as devastated.

And if she could get him to hate her, maybe he wouldn't care at all when she died. Maybe he wouldn't get hurt.

So it was decided. She would break up with Hyde before she left.

But how could she manage to do it without dying right then and there? Breaking up with Hyde would shatter her heart into a million pieces. She _just _got him back.

_**To be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**__** Is Jackie really going to leave Point Place? Or will Fez and Hyde be able to stop her in time? When will the gang find out Jackie's real reason for wanting to leave Point Place? Will Jackie actually break up with Hyde, or will he be able to convince her that she's out of her mind? A BIG chapter's coming up really soon, so all of these questions will be answered, my friends! :D**_

_**PS: More reviews mean faster updates! ^^**_

_**-Peace&Love—**_

_** Best Wishes,**_

_** FuzzySlipper19**_


	10. Chapter 9: Haunted

_**A/N:**__** Hey hey everyone! Happy Friday! Super special thanks to everyone who reviewed – you guys helped me finish up this chapter with your awesome, encouraging reviews! :D **_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own "That 70's Show" or any of the characters. This story is merely for entertainment purposes, and I am not getting paid in any way, shape, or form.**_

_Previously:_

_ "Steven!" Jackie called after him as tears streamed down her cheeks. He didn't turn around to face her or stop walking. "STEVEN!" There was no response. "Fine! Be like that!"_

_ "Whatever," Hyde mumbled in his Zen-manner. _

_ Jackie sighed, sitting back down on the couch. She choked back tears as she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. This could be a good thing. _

_ In fact, really it was a good thing. She would end up hurting Hyde when she was killed. But if they'd broken up beforehand, he wouldn't be as devastated. _

_ And if she could get him to hate her, maybe he wouldn't care at all when she died. Maybe he wouldn't hurt. _

_ So it was decided. She would break up with Hyde before she left. _

_ But how could she manage to do it without dying right then and there? Breaking up with Hyde would shatter her heart into a million pieces. She just got him back. _

_-((*))—_

_**Chapter 9: Haunted:**_

"Jackie!" Fez cried as he ran up the stairs to the living room. Jackie jumped in her surprise, but she quickly calmed down. "You cannot go to Chicago! He will just follow you!"

"I'm aware of that," Jackie said, nodding. "That's the idea."

"Jackie! What the hell?" Fez demanded. He was confused. Why did she want her attacker to follow her?

"If he follows me to 'Chicago', then he won't be around you guys. He won't be here to hurt any of you," Jackie explained.

"Jackie, we will be okay," Fez assured her. "It is you we must worry about."

"I'll be fine," Jackie lied. "But how can you be so sure that you will be okay?"

"Trust me-,"

"I was sure that I'd be okay when I went to Chicago in the first place, but I wasn't!"

"That's different-,"

"No it isn't! It's the same idea. I just can't trust that you guys'll be okay unless I leave. Fez, you don't know what this guy's capable of! He can and _will _kill you guys if I stay here!" Jackie shrieked.

"I know what he is capable of, Jackie!" Fez shouted.

"Then you're not really thinking about it!" Jackie countered. She sprang to her feet and threw down her purse in anger.

"Jackie-," Fez said, reaching up to touch her shoulder.

"Get off me!" she yelled as she ran upstairs.

"Fez was just trying to help!" Fez called, but then he sighed. It was no use. He knew that he had to tell someone. He knew that he couldn't keep this secret anymore. Suddenly, Hyde burst into the room.

"Fez, have you seen Jackie?" he asked. "I took a step outside to cool down and then I heard shouting…"

"Yes, she is upstairs," Fez replied. Hyde made a dash for the stairs and then Fez cried out, "Wait!"

"What, man?" He paused in his place on the third step.

"I have to tell you something," Fez said. If Jackie wasn't going to tell Hyde, then Fez decided that he would. "You see-,"

"Can it wait, Fez?" Hyde requested. "I really have to talk to Jackie, man."

"No, it cannot-," Fez began, but he was interrupted.

"Thanks, man," Hyde called down as he ran up the stairs. Fez sighed, shaking his head. That didn't go as well as he'd hoped. But he wasn't going to give up yet. He _couldn't _let Jackie leave for Chicago. And he'd do whatever he could to keep her here, even if it meant breaking his promise.

Hyde made his way to Jackie's room and then stood at her door, taking a deep breath before knocking.

"Who is it?" Jackie, obviously crying, asked from the other side of the door. Hyde could imagine her face and he immediately felt guilty for yelling at her before.

"I'm coming in," Hyde replied. He knew that Jackie wouldn't let him in if she knew that it was him at the door. And he had to talk to her.

"Steven!" Jackie sobbed. She took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. "What are you doing here?" Jackie was curled into a ball, sitting on her bed. Her knees were drawn into her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. She rested her head on her knees.

"Finding out what the hell's wrong," he replied firmly.

"You know what the hell's wrong," Jackie sighed in response. Even though he didn't. He only knew her excuses – he didn't know the _real _reason.

"Look, Jacks, I'm sorry that I yelled at you," he said, sitting down on her bed next to her.

"You should be," she whimpered. She looked up at him. "Do you think I _wanted _to go to Chicago? Either time?" She didn't wait for him to reply. "Do you think I _want _to go up there with Mandy and try to comfort her for who knows how long? You know me! I don't comfort other people! I don't talk about other people! I can only talk about me!" At this, Hyde had to chuckle a little bit. "And besides," she said softly. "I'd rather be here with you." She smiled softly, leaning her head on his shoulder. He grinned back at her. "But you know, I have to do what I have to do, and you have to do what you have to do. It's part of life. When I finish with this, when I finish doing what I have to do, then we can be together… I'll call you every night. I'm going to miss you so much!" Jackie couldn't believe what she was saying. She was supposed to be breaking up with Hyde right now, but instead, she was practically professing her love for him!

She was weak, she knew that, but she had to be – _had _to be strong. At least for this.

"When do you leave?" Hyde whispered.

"Friday," Jackie decided on the spot. Today was Tuesday. She still had a little bit of time to bid her final goodbyes to everyone. For good.

"And when will you be back?" he asked her softly.

"I don't know," she sighed. "I'm guessing maybe a couple of weeks to a month…" She really couldn't predict _when _she would die. She just knew that it would be soon.

What was she doing, she wondered? When did the old Jackie Burkhart _ever _give up like that? When did she _ever _let people walk all over her like that – _especially _when it involved life and death? Never.

But she wasn't the old Jackie Burkhart, Not anymore.

"Well," Hyde said, "we should make the best of our time." He grinned crazily. He leaned in and started kissing her and he wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. Jackie held her breath, trying not to freak out. Trying not to scare Hyde. Trying to actually enjoy the kiss.

But she couldn't. She was too afraid of everything. Hyde suddenly pulled away.

"Jackie, what's wrong?" he asked. "No offense, but you're not all that… into it. It's like kissing a rock."

"Kissing a rock?" Jackie giggled, even though she knew it was true. "A rock doesn't kiss like this." And then she leaned in, brushing her lips against his lightly before pressing her lips against his yet a second time. This time was a little more passionate, although Jackie still felt a little uncomfortable. _Steven would never hurt you. He wouldn't dream of it_, she reminded herself mentally. _You're in full control. You can stop any time it gets too hard. But this might be goodbye for us. _She was able to calm down a little bit more after her quick self pep-talk, though she couldn't help but remember her terrible experience in Chicago.

Hyde kissed her back, reaching for the buttons on her shirt. As he started unfastening them, she suddenly pulled away, fright in her eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Not here," she whispered. Hyde nodded.

"You're right. This was Laurie's room," he replied, shivering. "My room."

"Steven-,"

"Come on," he said, scooping her up and carrying her in his arms.

"I'm flabby!" she lied. It wasn't true, but it may buy her some time.

"I don't care," Hyde said. "You're beautiful."

_"You're beautiful," he snickered. _

_ "Please let me go!" Jackie shrieked as she fought to squirm free. It wasn't much use, though. She was lying on her stomach and the man was weighing her down on her back. "Please! I'll pay!" _

_ "I don't want your money," he growled as he flipped her over. Jackie cried out in pain as her wrist twisted morbidly. She couldn't find her voice to speak for the next couple minutes. She could only scream in terror and pain. He began kissing her neck roughly. _

_ "Let me go!" _

_ "Shut it, beautiful," he sneered as he punched her face, leaving a black eye. She gasped for air – he was crushing her. She couldn't move – she couldn't' breathe. She heard a couple of ribs crack and she screamed again. "Shut your mouth!" He punched her shoulders and everywhere else, it seemed. To Jackie, the pain never ended. _

_ She'd given up squirming by the time he ripped her shirt off. She could only cry and sob. _

"Jackie! Jackie!" Hyde shouted as he shook Jackie gently. There were tears rolling down her cheeks and her facial expression was pained.

"Steven!" she cried out, and then she burst into sobs once again.

"Jackie! What the hell happened? What the hell's going on? Do I need to call a doctor?" a panicked Hyde asked, concern far too obvious in his blue eyes.

"What happened?" she asked. She had no idea what had happened. She could still feel the pain from those punches. She could smell the cheap cigarettes. She could feel the weight of his overly muscled body.

"I don't know. I was carrying you one minute and then suddenly you just started screaming and kicking and freaking out. So I put you back on the bed and you kept screaming and crying. You said something about paying, too…" Hyde said. "Are you okay? Do you need to go to a hospital? Do you know-,"

"It's okay," Jackie assured him. She knew she wasn't okay. As time went on, she was supposed to heal from the rape, but it only seemed to get worse.

Of course, it didn't help that she was still being stalked by this horrible man. She was still in danger from it. Her friends were still in danger from it. She had to keep this secret and she had to tell countless lies to cover up the secret. People were starting to get suspicious and her stalker was getting close to killing her.

She was haunted.

"I don't know what happened," she confessed, "but it was probably okay. Maybe just some post-dramatic stress type thing or something," she trailed off. Then she added desperately, "from the car accident!" Hyde shook his head, sighing.

"And you're sure you're going to be okay to go to Chicago alone like this?"

"I don't have a choice."

"Can we at least get you to a doctor before then?"

"I don't understand why it's necessary-,"

"Please, Jackie," he begged in a hoarse whisper. "I can't lose you." Those words stung her, haunted her, made her want to cry.

Because in the plain truth, he _would _lose her.

"I'll talk to Mrs. Forman about it when she gets back," Jackie said after a long pause. There were tears in her mismatched eyes. Hyde nodded gratefully.

"Jackie, I should probably let you get some sleep," he told her gently.

"Can I stay with you?" she asked.

"Of course, babe, whatever you want," he replied. Then he cautiously picked her up and walked slowly down the stairs, and then down the stairs again to the basement.

"Thanks, Steven," she whispered as he set her down on his bed. "This doesn't mean sex," she warned. Hyde shook his head.

"Jackie, I'm not Kelso," he said. "I won't pressure you into anything you don't wanna do." Hyde got dressed into his pajamas and then he threw Jackie a shirt. She held it up, examining it and smiling. She loved wearing his clothes. They were loose, comfy, and as an added bonus, they smelled like him. Without even thinking about it, she brought the shirt up to her nose, inhaling deeply and closing her eyes. The feeling of love and safety washed over her. Hyde rolled his eyes, but Jackie could tell that he was amused.

"Sorry," she mumbled, giggling slightly. "You just smell so damn good."

"Thanks, doll," he said with a wink. Jackie felt sick to her stomach when he winked, but she tried her best not to show it. Hyde sat down on the bed next to her, and then he lay down. "You gonna get dressed?"

"Not in here," she replied, getting to her feet.

"Why?" Hyde asked, confused. "You never had a problem with it before. Hell, Jackie, we see each other naked when we're having sex anyway."

"I can't do it," she mumbled as she walked out the door. She didn't know why. She just couldn't strip in front of him. It was strange to explain.

Was it all the scars and cuts and bruises, she wondered? Was she ashamed of them or embarrassed? Or perhaps it was the idea of getting naked for a man? She just didn't have any clue.

She pulled off her clothes quickly and then threw on the shirt. Then she went back into Hyde's room and slipped into the bed with him. He loosely wrapped an arm around her.

"Tell me if you don't like that," he told her, remembering what she'd said about her fear of being confined now. "I can let you go if you want."

"No, no, it's… it's nice," she sighed. There was a small smile on her face. "I don't feel alone if you hold me."

"Goodnight, doll," he whispered.

"Goodnight Puddin' Pop."

-((*))—

In the morning, Hyde went off to work like he usually did, and he was planning to come home at lunch time and surprise Jackie. Then he could take the whole day off and they could spend the rest of the day together.

Hyde knew that he was acting as girly and crap as Eric, but he could really care less. He was in love with Jackie Burkhart. And when you're in love, you do crazy things. Besides, he only had her for a few more days, and he intended to make the most of those days.

"Bye, doll," he said as he kissed her cheek quickly and got up from the table. Jackie smiled like a school-girl in a first romance.

"Bye, Steven."

"Aww," Mrs. Forman said with a big grin on her face. "Young love…" Red snorted, which was a huge mistake. "Red Forman!" she shouted.

"I was… err… choking!" he exclaimed.

"Why don't you ever kiss me like that!" Kitty demanded.

"Kitty, we've been married for a long time," he replied. "We're not young lovers anymore."

"Red Forman, are you calling me old?" a very scary Kitty asked. Red was frozen in fear for a moment before he answered.

"No, of course no-," he began, but his wife interrupted him.

"And by that, you mean you're going to take me out for a romantic day," Kitty said with a very scary glare. "_Right_?" Red caught on quickly.

"Of course, dear!" he said. Then he muttered under his breath, "damn menopause."

"I heard that, Red!"

"I said… damn metal rods!" he told her. "At the store-,"

"Save it."

"Okay."

"Well," Kitty announced, standing up. "I am going to go get ready for this wonderful day!" Kitty skipped off, humming brightly. Red sighed and Jackie laughed.

"Dad, you should know by now to do whatever Mom wants and do not question," Eric said, shaking his head. "I learned that _really _quick with Donna."

"I'm sure you did, dumbass," Red said.

"Well, I'm going to head over to Donna's," Eric said, getting to his feet.

"Bye," Jackie told him. No mean nicknames, no burns, just a simple friendly goodbye. Eric was weirded out by this.

"… okay," Eric said slowly. Then he turned around and just walked away.

"RED!" Kitty shouted from the living room. "I'm ready to go now!"

"Already?" Red asked, dumbfounded.

"Of course, silly! I wanted to start our romantic day as soon as possible," she explained with a signature laugh. "Let's go to breakfast, then we can go to the park, and then we can go see a movie, and then-,"

Jackie and Red both stopped listening: Jackie, because there were other things on her mind, and Red because he didn't want to have another heart attack.

"Let's go, Kitty," he said, getting to his feet and escorting his wife out to the car.

"Bye, guys!" Jackie called. And it was then that she realized that she was here alone – for the first time since she'd come. _Someone _had always been home – whether it was Eric, Donna, Kitty, Red, Hyde, Fez, Kelso or the occasional Leo.

But today it was only her.

"Oh well," Jackie said to herself. "I won't be alone all day. Steven will be home at five, and Eric and Donna are bound to stop by before then." She wasn't sure about Kelso, Leo or Fez. Leo rarely came over – he was usually too lost or delusional to know where he was going at all. Kelso and Fez dropped by a lot. And since Kelso had temporarily moved back into Fez's apartment during his stay here in Point Place, Kelso and Fez always came together.

She spend her morning doing the dishes, calling Mandy (but she wasn't home), and watching a little bit of TV. Every once in a while, she'd look out the windows to check to make sure 'Josh' wasn't there.

At 12:13, the phone rang and Jackie made a mad dash to get it.

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Jackie?" Mandy guessed.

"No, it's the Easter Bunny," Jackie said sarcastically.

"Just making sure it wasn't Mrs. Forman or anyone else," Mandy explained. "So what's going on, Jackie? I heard my phone ring earlier today but I couldn't get to the phone right away. I assumed it was you because you're the only person who calls during the day."

"Yeah it was me," Jackie said, nodding. "Mandy, I'm leaving Point Place."

"What?"

"I have to, Mandy. He may hurt Steven and the Formans and Fez and Michael and Donna."

"Come up here, then," Mandy told her.

"I can't, Mandy. Then he'll go after you, too."

Hyde walked in the front door at that moment, and although he'd planned on surprising Jackie with his coming home early, he could hear that she was on the phone. He would just wait until she got off the phone to surprise her.

"Mandy, I'm going to fucking die anyway!" Jackie shouted. "I don't see any point in calling the police! I'm going to be haunted for the rest of my life!"

Hyde was beyond confused. Did Jackie say she was going to die? Did she say something about calling the police? What was going on? Hyde felt a wave of fear pass over him.

Something wasn't right here. It hadn't been right all along. He knew there was something wrong – something more than a car accident. So without thinking, he snuck to the other side of the house and picked up the other phone.

He knew he was being invasive and he knew that he wasn't being a good boyfriend by doing this, but he couldn't help it. Jackie had been acting strange lately, and her explanations didn't add up. Maybe he would get a couple more answers this way than he could get otherwise.

_**To be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**__** Looks like Hyde's about to find out some shocking news, my friends. What exactly will be said during this phone conversation? How will he react to the news he receives? BIG chapter coming up next so stay tuned! **_

_**PS: Reviews rock! XD **_

_**-Peace&Love—**_

_** Best Wishes,**_

_** FuzzySlipper19**_


	11. Chapter 10: A Sick Nightmare

_**A/N:**__** Here it is! The big chapter that I spoke of before: Chapter 10. Here we go, guys! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own "That 70's Show" or any of the characters. This story is merely for entertainment purposes, and I am not getting paid in any way, shape, or form.**_

_Previously:_

_ ~"Mandy, I'm going to fucking die anyway!" Jackie shouted. "I don't see any point in calling the police!" _

_ Hyde was confused. Did Jackie say she was going to die? Did she say something about calling the police?_

_ Something wasn't right here. It hadn't been right all along. He knew there was something wrong – something more than a car accident. So without thinking, he snuck to the other side of the house and picked up the other phone. _

_ He knew he was being invasive and he knew he wasn't being a good boyfriend by doing this, but he couldn't help it. Maybe he would get a couple more answers than he could get otherwise~_

_-((*))-_

_**Chapter 10: A Sick Nightmare:**_

"Jackie, that man is going to _kill _you. Okay? But if you call the police, maybe they'll catch the guy and lock him up for a while," Mandy explained as calmly as she could. Hyde's eyes went wide. What was she talking about? Was there someone after Jackie? Hyde was confused beyond belief.

"Mandy, it doesn't matter whether I call the police or not. If I don't call them, this horrible guy will kill me – it's only a matter of time," Jackie replied stiffly. "And if I _do_ call the police, then there's always a chance of him escaping, hunting me down and killing me. And he'd be sure to make my death a lot more slow and torturous if he was mad at me."

"Are you sure he's still following you?" Mandy asked.

"Positive," Jackie replied sadly. "I just saw him at Steven's record store the other day. He actually tried to drag me away and kill me! But Steven came in time and broke the whole thing up." Hyde froze for half a second, the memory flashing in his mind.

_ Hyde had finally managed to please his over-enthusiastic customer when he happened to look over near the door. _

_ "What the hell?" he muttered under his breath. A strange man was holding onto Jackie's wrist and she appeared to be struggling against him. Hyde felt his blood boiling as he stomped over to the scene._

_ He didn't like what he was seeing. _

_ "Hey, what's going on here!" Hyde demanded as he approached the two. "Get off my girl, man."_

_ "Oh, of course," the man said, letting Jackie go almost immediately. Hyde immediately put an arm around Jackie's waist protectively as he continued to glare at the man. "My apologies if there was a misunderstanding. I'm just a… an old friend of Jackie's."_

_ "Jackie, do you know this guy?" Hyde asked. _

_ "Yes," she said nervously after a long beat. "I met him… sometime back. Steven, this is…"_

_ "Josh," the man finished, holding out a hand to shake. Hyde just glared at 'Josh' through his sunglasses. Awkwardly, 'Josh' dropped his hand. "Well I can see that I am not wanted here at this moment… I'll see you around, Jackie," he said with a shady wink. Then he turned around and left the store. _

_ There was a short silence before Hyde looked down at Jackie. _

_ "You okay, Jacks?" he asked her._

_ "Fine."_

_ "Look, I don't want you hanging around that guy, Jackie. He's a creep. I don't trust him."_

_ "You shouldn't," Jackie agreed. _

_ "Then why do you?" he asked. There was a beat of silence._

_ "I never said I did."_

"How can you be sure he intended to kill you?" Mandy asked, thus jolting Hyde back to reality.

"He _told _me he was going to kill me!"

"Why?"

"Well, I told Fez about the… incident," Jackie began.

"Wait… you told him? The real story? Not that stupid car crash story? Did you tell anyone else?" Mandy demanded.

Now Hyde was really confused. Jackie wasn't actually in a car crash? How'd she gotten those injuries, then? What about her fear of being confined? What had happened, he wondered? He knew that he shouldn't be listening, but he was determined to find out what had happened to his Jackie. He was determined to help her. And he now realized he wouldn't find out any other way.

"Yes, Mandy, I told him the real story. And no, no, I didn't tell anyone else. I don't even know why I told Fez. Because now that guy probably wants to kill Fez, too," Jackie said. Hyde could hear by her tone that she was crying.

"Jackie, you have to tell the others!" Mandy argued. "I think it's about time they knew that you were raped."

"What?" Hyde whispered, his stomach doing a flip. Had he heard that correctly? Did Mandy say 'raped'?

No… no, he couldn't have heard that correctly. It couldn't have happened, right? It _couldn't _have. It couldn't have happened to _his _Jackie.

He didn't understand how this could have happened. The thought of a man attacking _his _Jackie and forcing himself upon her… that was impossible. That wasn't supposed to happen. Hyde had promised her years ago that she would always be safe with him.

And yet this had happened. It was more than wrong. It was completely… Hyde couldn't even think of a word. This couldn't be real. It was just some kind of sick nightmare.

Hyde kept waiting to wake up. But he never did.

And from that one sentence, his world crashed down on him. _'I think it's about time they knew you were raped'. _She had been keeping this from them. She had been lying. He understood now why she'd been acting so different. Why she'd been having nightmares, why she never seemed to kiss him much anymore, why she freaked out when Kelso gave her a bear hug, why she'd seemed so terrified that day in the record store.

It repeated in his mind over and over again. _'I think it's about time they knew you were raped'. _Hyde felt devastated. It was strange how just a few words like that could drastically change his life so much.

Why had he been so stupid, he wondered? It had obviously happened when he hadn't been around – if he'd been there, he wouldn't have allowed such a horrible thing to happen to her… to Jackie… to the love of his life. But he hadn't been there… He'd been an idiot.

He had let Jackie get hurt – he hadn't protected her. He had broken his promise. He felt guilty, he felt hurt, he felt angry, he felt devastated and he felt enraged.

_ No_, he thought, taking a slow breath as if to calm himself. He bit the inside of his cheek to help him hold back his tears, but he could feel his eyes watering anyway. His Zen was slowly fading away as he started to give in to the tears.

He blinked and they rolled down his cheeks. It just wasn't enough, what fate had _already _put him through. His parents hadn't ever given a shit about him, and it seemed like no one else did, either. And the few people that _did _actually care about him… well, things had happened. They'd all been through so much. The whole horrible fiasco with Randy and Donna and Sam and himself - that had hurt everyone – Jackie, Eric, Donna, Randy, Sam, and himself.

And now, when he thought that finally, _finally _things were going right for him – fate had to go and fuck that up, too. Jackie had been _raped_. She had been violated and hurt and frightened and Hyde hadn't been able to do a damn thing about it.

"No, no they don't have to know," Jackie protested, fazing Hyde back into the conversation.

"So, what? You're lying to them and saying that my _mother _is dead, and you told them that you were going up here for a while, when you're really not? So you're just going to let them believe that you're on a California vacation with me while in reality, you're going off to be alone to let him kill you?" Mandy practically screeched. "That's wrong, Jackie! You're lying!"

"I don't have a choice!"

"Jackie, what you're doing to them now is a whole lot worse than telling them about the situation. They'll be expecting you to come back, but you'll be dead!"

"There's not a damn thing I can do about that!"

"Wait… are you sure that he's actually intending to kill you? You _sure_ he just won't come for seconds?" Hyde cringed at the thought of this. He didn't want to give this horrible man a chance to 'come for seconds'.

"Yes! I already told you, I'm sure! I talked to Fez because his ex-girlfriend was raped before they got together. He said that she had been raped in Chicago and she ran away after the incident. She barely told anyone about the rape. Well… she found out that her attacker was following her and soon he killed her. He _killed _her, Mandy!"

"Careful in raising your voice," Mandy warned. "The others-,"

"Aren't home," Jackie answered.

"Do you even know anything about this guy? I mean, they might not be the same person," Mandy said.

"Well, the guy that attacked me… when I saw him at the record store, he introduced himself as Josh. But I doubt that's his real name. That's the only thing I know about this guy, and the only thing I know about the other guy is that he used the same method of attacking as 'Josh' did. They never caught the guy that killed Fez's ex, you know."

"Jackie-,"

"Mandy!" Jackie was in sobs now. "I don't know what to do anymore. I'm trying to keep my cool and act like nothing happened but I'm really scared! I don't want to die!"

Hyde wanted to run to Jackie right now and assure her that everything would be all right. That he would keep her safe from now on. That he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Hyde knew he would kill 'Josh' before he so much laid a finger on Jackie.

"Then call the police!" Mandy shrieked. "The answer is right in front of you!"

"It happened like three months ago, Mandy! It's no use at this point!"

"No use?" There was a pause. "No use! Okay, Jackie, three months ago when you were in Chicago, this guy attacked you one night when you were walking home alone. Okay? He breaks three of your ribs, your wrist, four fingers, and one toe. He sprains your left shoulder, he gives you a concussion from knocking you down on the pavement so hard, he beats the hell out of you, he _rapes _you, and then he leaves you in a pool of blood to die in! You go to the hospital and start healing up a little bit, but cuts bruises and scars cover every inch of your body! Then when you think it's all over, this guy starts turning up in places that you normally go to. You run into each other at the supermarket, and you run into each other at the park. You start getting paranoid, thinking that he's following you or something so you decide to go back to Point Place to finish recovering, but when I get back home, there's a note on your bed from this guy saying that you could go wherever, but every step you took leads you closer to him. You see him several times in Point Place, he _calls _the Forman house, and then he tries to kidnap you! I think it's a _really _good idea to call the police!" Mandy practically shouted. "It's doesn't matter if it happened three months ago! Because it is _still _happening!"

Only whimpering was heard from Jackie's end of the phone. Hyde felt like he was going to pass out. He just wanted to wake up. He wanted this to be a dream. This whole mess. This sick nightmare. He just wanted everything to be the way it had once been.

"See what this guy did to you?" Mandy continued. "You're constantly scared, you get frightened from sudden noises, you get flashbacks, you can't stand to be held too tightly, and you don't trust anyone!"

"I trust Steven," Jackie whispered.

"Not as much as you should."

"I can't help it, okay? I never thought it would happen! I wish I'd never gone to Chicago!" Hyde wished that he'd never let her go to Chicago, either. At least alone.

"The past can't be undone, Jackie," Mandy said sadly. "But you can do something about the future."

"Mandy-,"

"I'll let you decide."

"Mandy! Don't hang up!"

Click. It was too late. Hyde also hung up the phone at that point. There were tears in his eyes and he did his best to blink them back. To hold them in. Even though he was wearing his sunglasses and no one could even see him, he still felt funny about crying. He didn't like it.

"DAMNIT!" he heard Jackie shriek. It was so loud that he could hear it clearly from where he was – as if she was right beside him or something.

Hyde had intended on remaining there, hidden, until he could calm down and he could control his tears, but then he heard something that changed his mind.

He heard cries coming from the living room, and without even thinking about it, he ran straight to the living room.

And there she was. Jackie was curled up in a ball on the floor, sobs racking her body.

The lights were off, and since it was dark and rainy outside, it was fairly dim in the living room, too. Hyde thought this might be better. Maybe Jackie wouldn't be able to see his struggles to hold back his tears.

Hyde didn't know what he was going to do, or what he was going to say. He didn't even know if he could open his mouth and speak. But he knew he had to try.

"Jackie," Hyde whispered hoarsely, approaching her and kneeling by her side.

Jackie dared to look up – to see if Hyde was really there or if he was a figment of her imagination. He _was _supposed to be at work, after all.

"Steven?" she asked hoarsely.

"Jackie," Hyde said, shaking his head. He helped her over to her feet and guided her over to the couch. They sat down and faced each other. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Jackie asked. She was confused. What could he possibly be referring to? Then her heart skipped a beat as she realized there was a possibility that he may have come home and heard her on the phone. "What time did you get here?"

"Jackie, I heard you on the phone," Hyde sighed.

"What exactly _did _you hear? How much?" Jackie asked. Her eyes watered again and she took a shaky breath to try to control her tears. Hyde took her hand in his, struggling to look up and meet her gaze.

"Everything, Jackie," Hyde whispered, holding back his own tears.

_**To be Continued…  
**_

_**A/N:**__** Poor Hyde heard everything. What will he do now? What will Jackie do now? What will 'Josh' do next? When will the rest of the gang find out what happened to Jackie? Time will tell, my friends, so stay tuned!**_

_**PS: I like reviews. They put a smile on my face :D ^^ So if you have an extra minute a review really makes my day. **_

_**-Peace&Love—**_

_** Best Wishes,**_

_** FuzzySlipper19**_


	12. Chapter 11: Here I Am

_**A/N:**__** Hey guys! :D Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! You guys are the best ^^. Well, here's chapter 11 – filled with more sappy dialogue, tears, and drama. Don't worry, guys, more action will come soon haha. But the drama isn't going anywhere *evil laugh*. **_

_**By the way I'm sorry if there are any errors - I haven't been feeling too well today so basically all I did as far as editing for this chapter was run spell check and read through it once. Anyways I hope you guys like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own "That 70's Show" or any of the characters. This story is merely for entertainment purposes, and I am not getting paid in any way, shape, or form.**_

_Previously:_

_ ~"What exactly did you hear?" Jackie asked. Her eyes watered again and she took a shaky breath to try to control her tears._

_ "Everything, Jackie," Hyde whispered, holding back his own tears~_

_-((*))-_

_**Chapter 11: Here I Am**_

"Define _everything_," Jackie said nervously.

"I heard enough to be scared as hell," Hyde replied, glad that he had his sunglasses. "Jacks… I need you to tell me _exactly _what's going on."

"Steven… I guess there's no point in trying to hide it anymore…" she said softly.

Jackie shook her head, sighing as she attempted to calm herself down enough to tell a coherent story. She had to tell him. She just needed to find the right words.

"It was about three months ago. While I was in Chicago." She took a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut and releasing all of her tears. "I was the last person at my office because I needed to finish a project for the next day's work. When I finished, it was just a little past midnight. I didn't have a car, and since my apartment was so close to my office, I usually just walked home. Well, I walked home that night, and this creepy guy stepped out from the shadows." She gulped, choking back more tears. She didn't dare even look at Hyde's face.

"Josh?" he asked. Jackie nodded, pursing her lips.

"He called after me, saying something like 'hey beautiful, where are you going?' I just ignored him. I figured he would just go away if I didn't respond. But he kept bugging me and I told him to leave me alone. He didn't listen. Then he went from being creepy to scary. He ran after me, and he managed to catch me, holding me by my ponytail. By some miracle, I happened to have a pair of scissors on me. I pulled them out and snipped the most of the ponytail off."

"The haircut," Hyde whispered in realization.

"The haircut," Jackie confirmed. "I didn't have a choice, but I still miss my hair…" There was a pause. "I ran away; I knew that I needed to get to somewhere with more people. He followed me. Well, I was getting closer to a more public place, and I only needed to run for maybe thirty or forty seconds longer… but I tripped over my shoelace, and he pounced on my back. I screamed and screamed but no one came." She let a few more tears escape her eyes. Hyde put his arm loosely around her, rubbing her shoulder lightly to comfort her.

She looked up at her boyfriend.

"Steven, I was raped." And although Hyde had already known before, just hearing it from her lips confirmed it.

He sighed, once again thankful for his sunglasses. He didn't want Jackie to be able to see how destroyed he felt.

"When he had his fun, he just left me there. I was so sure I was going to die, Steven. Mandy found me and took me to the hospital. All of the doctors wanted to know what had happened, but I didn't say anything. I couldn't even believe it, myself. So since I had a concussion, I claimed that I didn't remember what had happened."

"You weren't fired," Hyde concluded, putting the pieces together. Jackie shook her head.

"I quit the next morning. There was no way I could do my job – not with the physical injuries I had and the stress," she explained. Her voice softened as she looked down to the ground. "I'm sorry I lied."

"And… and I broke up with you…" Hyde suddenly realized, his eyes going wide. "I left you _after _this happened, didn't I."

"Yes," Jackie whispered. "But it wasn't your fault. Mandy was the only person on Earth who knew what happened-,"

"Jackie, I was such an idiot," he mumbled. There were no words to describe the enormous guilt that he felt right now. Steven Hyde – guilt! He wasn't supposed to feel guilt!

But he was feeling it right now.

"I wanted to come home. I wanted to tell you, Steven. I wanted you to understand and let me cry my eyes out safely. But I _just_ couldn't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I've been used! I was used and broken. I'm filthy and disgusting and I take two showers a day but I can still feel his slimy hands on my neck," Jackie cried. More tears.

"Jackie, you're not disgusting," Hyde said, shaking his head. "You're an angel."

"This isn't the body of an angel," Jackie replied sadly. She suddenly lifted up her shirt, revealing many of her scars.

"Jackie, I don't care if you have flaws," Hyde said firmly. He looked deep into her eyes. "I still love you just the same. And I always will." He said this last part quietly; he didn't like expressing his emotions, but he knew it was necessary at this moment in time.

"Oh Steven," she sobbed, burying her face in his chest.

"It's gonna be okay, Jackie," Hyde promised, trying once more to keep his tears from falling. "Here I am. Don't cry, you're safe now. I won't let anything – _anything _happen to you ever again! If only I'd been there in Chicago with you… I would have beaten the hell out of him."

"He had a gun," Jackie whispered. "You would have been killed."

"Naw, I would have gotten us both out of it," he swore. "Or at least you."

"Steven, it's the past," Jackie said, her voice shaking. "I was raped, but there's nothing we can do about it now. We need to think about the present and the future."

"How?"

"I need to figure out what I'm going to do," she sighed. "I was going to go to California or somewhere soon. That way 'Josh' won't hurt you guys."

"But he's going to hurt _you_," Hyde argued sternly. "No, Jackie. I would die a million times before I let anything bad happen to you. Not while I have a choice."

"Steven-,"

"You're not going. We're going to call the cops and this guy is going to get locked up and you'll be safe."

"Steven, I can't-,"

"I'm begging, Jackie," Hyde pleaded. "Please… I don't beg unless it's important."

Jackie opened her mouth to say something, but she quickly found that she was unable to speak. More tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, and then she just wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, burying her face in his chest and crying softly. Hyde put his arms around Jackie's petite frame, holding her as tightly as he could without scaring her.

"I just don't know what to do!" she sobbed. "Steven, I'm so afraid… I'm afraid to call the police, I'm afraid _not _to call the police, I'm afraid to leave the house, I'm afraid to move, breathe – _anything_!"

"It's going to be okay, Jackie," Hyde swore. "Nothing, _nothing _will happen to you, you got that? I'll never leave your side if you don't want me to. I'll quit my job if I have to. Anything to keep you safe."

"Steven… you _love _your job," Jackie said, shaking her head.

"You're more important than a stupid job, Jackie," Hyde replied.

"Money?"

"I've survived worse. We have a little money saved up, and the Forman's can help us out, too. Everything's gonna be fine, doll, I promise."

Jackie managed a sad smile. She leaned up and kissed Hyde softly, closing her eyes and letting herself relax. She truly believed that he would keep her safe – he would keep both of them safe. She trusted him now more than ever. And she was touched that he actually talked about his feelings for her. He'd expressed his love for her in the ultimate way – staying with her in dreadful times.

She didn't feel afraid anymore – at least right now.

Hyde broke the kiss for a second.

"If anything makes you uncomfortable, I want you to tell me, okay?" he said. He knew Jackie's healing wasn't impossible, but he also knew that it wasn't going to be easy.

"Okay," Jackie said, nodding. She leaned in to kiss Hyde again, but he pulled away before their lips met.

"We have to discuss something first," he said softly.

Jackie froze. It was happening. She knew this would happen. It was exactly what she'd feared.

Hyde didn't want to kiss her again. He was disgusted by her. She just knew it.

She was disgusted by herself, too.

But before she had time to even choke back tears, Hyde continued speaking.

"I think you should tell the rest of the gang, Jackie," he said regretfully. "I know it'll be hard, but I really think it's a good idea."

"Oh," Jackie said quietly. She felt a wave of relief wash over her. Hyde didn't want to leave her.

Then she felt horrible for even assuming that. She should've trusted him not to do such a thing.

But she'd trusted fate not to do such a cruel thing to her. She'd trusted the future. She never thought that she'd be raped. She never thought that she'd be left terrified all the time.

So how was not trusting Hyde different from that?

"Mrs. Forman is a nurse," Hyde continued, "and Jackie, she'll know what to do… I don't have a clue about this whole thing… But that doesn't mean I'm not gunna put forth every damn effort to help you get better."

"Do I really have to tell everyone?" she asked. Hyde thought about it for a minute, and then he reluctantly nodded.

"Look, they're involved in this," he said slowly. "I think they have a right to know… especially since this guy is still around and going after you…" He shivered slightly. "They have to be warned to keep their eyes peeled." Jackie nodded, understanding fully. Though she didn't want to tell them, she knew she had to. Hyde made an excellent point.

"I love you, Steven," Jackie said with a soft smile. Hyde gave a smooth smile, nodding. That was his way of saying "I love you, too." And it was enough for Jackie. She knew that it was hard for him to express his emotions – the way he'd grown up had taught him to keep everything to himself.

She closed her eyes, then, and before she knew it, she'd drifted off. For the first time in as long as she could remember, it was a peaceful sleep. She didn't dream of her attacker for once – she instead dreamt of ponies and rainbows and such carefree things that the old Jackie had been concerned with.

Hyde smiled down at Jackie, who appeared to be asleep on his lap. He hoped that she was asleep, because there was a slight smile on her face. He wanted her to have sweet dreams for once.

He now understood why she had so many nightmares. And he now understood why she never wanted to talk about them.

But it didn't look like she was having a nightmare right now. And he hoped it would stay that way.

In a quick motion, he scooped her up and got to his feet. He carried her upstairs to her room (well, technically Laurie's), and set her down gently on the bed. He covered her up, and then he slipped into bed beside her, just holding her close to him for the longest time.

This was the way it should have been all along. They'd wasted so much time over the years with their constant breakups (even though they always made up), and he didn't intend on wasting any more time. It was going to be him and her – forever.

And he wouldn't let 'Josh' get in the way of that.

-((*))—

Jackie's eyes fluttered open briefly. It was dark around her and for a moment, she felt utterly terrified. But she felt a strong arm wrapped around her. She carefully turned around. Although she could barely see, she could still make out some of Hyde's beautiful features. And she couldn't be sure, but she thought she may have seen a smile on his face.

He was asleep obviously. He wasn't moving – just breathing at an even pace. It was wonderful to see him so carefree. She happened to glance at the clock, seeing that it was just quarter to three in the morning. There was still time to sleep.

Just as she was ready to snuggle up closer to Steven and go back to sleep, she saw a shadow out her window. She tensed up immediately and closed her eyes, fighting back tears of fear. _It's just a shadow, it's just a shadow, _she mentally chanted.

When she opened her eyes again and dared to look up, the shadow that she thought she'd seen was gone.

But she still couldn't shake the feeling, so she buried her face in Hyde's chest, pushing herself as close to him as possible. She felt safer when she was with him.

-((*))—

The next time Jackie opened her eyes, it was morning and there was light pouring in from the window. She'd kicked off most of her covers during the night, but it was warm enough and she didn't care. Jackie let out a happy sigh when she saw Hyde lying next to her, obviously asleep. She was tempted to reach her hand forward and lightly stroke his face. Brush her fingers across his cheek. Trace the shape of his lips.

But she had to refrain. He was sleeping too peacefully, and she didn't want to wake him up. That changed, however, as her eyes drifted down to her stomach.

"Steven," she hissed as she picked up the note that had been placed on her stomach. Hyde didn't wake up.

_Hey beautiful,_

_ You're even _more _gorgeous when you sleep. But I'm afraid I don't like the idea of you sleeping with another man. You're _**mine**_. And I know you won't like this, dear Jacqueline, but I'm afraid I'll have to get rid of him. I'm _terribly_ jealous and I just can't stand the competition._

_-'Josh'_

She read over it twice to make sure it was actually real. To make sure that this wasn't some sick nightmare.

Although she wished that it had been.

She could almost hear his silky sweet sophisticated voice. Far too sweet and sophisticated to be a rapist - a stalker - a murderer. And that was the fact that made the entire situation even more frightening.

Although she tried desperately not to, Jackie screamed. Hyde immediately shot up, his eyes opening very wide.

"What-what?" he demanded, ready to protect his girl if he had to.

"This," Jackie gulped, obviously stressed out. "This is why I had to go… I just _knew _this would happen…" she continued muttering as she handed Hyde the note.

"That sick bastard!" Hyde shouted as Jackie burst into tears. Hyde was utterly disgusted by the note. This man, 'Josh', had been watching Jackie while she was sleeping… he had been in this room. 'Josh' was a very, _very _sick man.

Hyde almost embraced Jackie in a tight hug without thinking, and he was glad that he hadn't. He had to let Jackie come to him. He had to remember that. And she did. She threw her arms around his neck and began sobbing into his chest. Then, gently and carefully, Hyde wrapped his arms around her.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Jackie? Is everything all right?" the voice of Mrs. Forman asked from the other side of the door. Without giving Jackie a chance to respond, she opened the door, her eyes widening at what she saw. "STEVEN HYDE!"

"Mrs. Forman-,"

"What are you doing in Jackie's room! That is COMPLETELY inappropriate, young man!" she fumed.

"Mrs. Forman-," Hyde tried again, but just like before, he was interrupted.

"Everybody downstairs _now_!" Kitty said angrily.

"Mrs. Forman!" Hyde shouted. By this time, Eric and Red had heard all the ruckus and decided to check out the scene for themselves.

"Put on some clothes, Eric," Red said sternly. Eric, who had wrapped himself in a blanket, glared at Red in a completely non-threatening way and then ran off to his room. And then Red turned to Hyde. "What the hell are you doing in here, dumbass!"

"I told you once many years ago, Steven, and I'll tell you again. This isn't the playboy mansion!" Kitty said, completely enraged.

This wasn't going to be pretty.

_**To be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**__** Uh oh… looks like Hyde and Jackie have some explaining to do. What will they say in their explanation? When will Jackie come clean to the others? How did 'Josh' get into the Formans' house? What will his next move be in this dreadful game of cat and mouse? Only time will tell, my friends.**_

_**PS: Reviews are encouraged :D**_

_**-Peace&Love—**_

_** Best Wishes,**_

_** FuzzySlipper19**_


	13. Chapter 12: Dangerous

_**A/N:**__** Hey guys! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! :D You guys totally rock! ^^ **_

_Previously:_

_ ~"I told you once many years ago, Steven, and I'll tell you again. This isn't the playboy mansion!" Kitty said, completely enraged._

_ This wasn't going to be pretty~_

_-((*))-_

_**Chapter 12: Dangerous:**_

"We didn't do anything!" Hyde protested.

"Then why the hell are you two in the same bed?" Red demanded.

"Just let us explain," Hyde said, "could you give us a minute and then we'll meet you downstairs for breakfast?"

"I don't think so, mister!" Kitty began, but Red grabbed her arm and dragged her off to the kitchen.

"You have to tell them at breakfast," Hyde said softly. Jackie shook her head.

"No way, Steven!" she protested. "_Especially _not over a meal! I couldn't eat for almost a week after the incident! And when I tried, I would throw up."

"Yeah, I'm still having that problem," Hyde mumbled, remembering that he hadn't eaten a thing since the news. He was afraid to. He was so disgusted with this man.

"Hell, I can't even eat now," Jackie said, shaking her head. "Steven, I can't tell them."

"Jackie, you have to. Time's running out," Hyde replied. "I don't want anything to happen to you." And he didn't want to sound selfish, but he didn't exactly want to die, either. It sounded like this man had it out for Hyde.

But still, Hyde knew that he would gladly die for Jackie. He just wanted it to be so that they both lived, if it was at all possible.

"You're right," she whispered. "And I don't want anything to happen to you! I swear I would kill myself!" Hyde's eyes widened.

"Jackie, no. You're _never _going to do that, okay?" Hyde practically yelled. "I don't care what the hell happens to me; promise me that you won't do that." Jackie hesitated, but then she stared into Hyde's beautiful blue pleading eyes.

"Fine," she mumbled. "But I'd be a mess without you."

"Which is why we're _both _going to stay alive," he vowed. He threw on a shirt and got out of bed. Jackie also got dressed, and then, hand in hand, they walked downstairs to their utter doom.

-((*))—

Kitty was making pancakes, but she was so angry that she had half a mind to purposely burn them. Just to punish Hyde and Jackie for doing such a thing!

But she knew that she would have to give them a chance to explain – and _then _punish them properly. Not merely with burnt pancakes.

"Mrs. Forman," Hyde said from the kitchen doorway. Jackie was standing quietly behind him. "We have to talk to you about something… And it's not going to be easy to hear, so I wouldn't suggest eating your pancakes until later…"

"Oh my God, Jackie, you're pregnant!" Kitty screeched.

"WHAT?" Eric asked as he rushed down the stairs. Both Hyde and Jackie shook their heads.

"No, no, no, NO!" Hyde yelled.

"Jackie, honey, why is Steven doing all the talking? Usually it's the other way around…" Kitty muttered the last part.

"Why isn't Mr. Forman doing any talking?" Jackie countered.

"This is gunna get good," Eric said, raising his eyebrows. Jackie and Hyde walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. Eric and the other Formans also sat down.

"Maybe we should wait for the others," Jackie mumbled. She didn't want to have to tell the story anymore than once.

Hyde was about to reply that they had to say something, but then he thought about Jackie's feelings. She'd gone to such lengths to keep the entire incident a secret, so she obviously didn't feel comfortable admitting it or speaking of it. And he didn't want to make her have to explain the story multiple times.

"Can we call the others?" Hyde requested.

"Wow, this is gonna be big," Eric said, suddenly becoming serious as he got to his feet. "I'll go get Donna."

When Mrs. Forman was about to protest, Hyde spoke up again.

"Mrs. Forman, this is really important," he explained softly. And then Kitty must have truly realized the seriousness of the matter, for she nodded and headed to the phone.

"It's gonna be okay, doll," Hyde whispered when he noticed that Jackie was staring blankly at the floor.

-((*))—

"Okay, everyone's here," Kitty said. "So please explain why you two were in the same bed. I don't really want to get you two in trouble." She let out a signature laugh.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, you two were in the same bed?" Kelso asked with a goofy grin.

"We weren't doing it," Hyde said, rolling his eyes.

"How-," Kelso began to ask, but Red glared at him, then. For once, Kelso was smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

"Jackie, babe, I think you should tell them," Hyde encouraged. "It might help to admit it."

"Fine," she muttered before taking a deep breath and looking up at her audience. "Almost four months ago, something happened that changed my life forever."

When no one said anything, Jackie continued.

"I was… well… umm… there was a man there." She looked down. She didn't want to have to meet their gazes after she told them the news. She didn't want to see their faces, so filled with pity. "I don't even know how the hell it happened to me, or why the hell it happened to me. I was attacked, and I was raped. There wasn't a car accident."

There was silence. And when Jackie finally dared to look up, she instantly regretted it. Everyone (except Hyde and Fez because they already knew) looked shocked and extremely disturbed. Kitty looked ready to cry, and even Donna looked like she might cry – or vomit. Either or.

"Oh my God," Donna whispered. Even Eric was upset. Sure, he and Jackie pretended to hate each other and they fought, but that was their relationship. It was strange, but it was how they bonded. He cared about her.

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Red nearly shouted.

"I'm with you there!" Kelso agreed.

"Please don't," Jackie begged, cutting them all off. "I don't want any of you guys _near _him."

"And why the hell not?" Red demanded.

"Do you know who did it?" Eric asked.

"Did you call the cops!" Kelso asked. Jackie shook her head.

"He's too dangerous. He would kill you if he got the chance, and I don't want that to happen. I don't even know who did it… he claimed his name was Josh. But I seriously doubt that it's his real name. And I didn't call the police." And then suddenly, everything was hitting her again. Hard. She choked back tears, but to no avail. They still rolled down her cheeks anyway.

"That's why you freaked when I hugged you," Kelso suddenly realized.

"Jackie, you have to call the cops! Why didn't you before?" Donna asked.

"There's a lot more to this story," Jackie croaked, trying to regain her composure as Hyde reached up to tenderly brush away her tears. And before anyone had time to say anything, Jackie spoke again, trying to just tell the story as quickly as possible and get it over with. "This happened in Chicago. I got scared so I decided to come back here to Point Place. But it only made things worse."

"Oh honey-," Kitty started, but Jackie interrupted, determined to finish her story.

"He followed me to Point Place. I've seen him so many times since the incident." She looked to Donna. "That guy at the mall – that was him. And I also saw him a lot of times at Steven's record store."

"This boy's following you?" Red asked, and all Jackie could do was nod. More tears began streaming down her face, and then she found herself burying her face in Hyde's chest, as she often did these days. So Hyde decided to give his girlfriend a break and finish up the tale. She'd been through so much, and she'd so bravely admitted to an audience what she hadn't dared to even admit to herself.

"It gets worse," Hyde explained. "This guy's not only following her, but he's trying to kill her."

"Just like Melissa," Fez added sadly. He turned his attention to Jackie. "Jackie, please remember what I told you before. Don't be afraid to call the cops!"

"You knew?" Hyde questioned. Fez nodded.

"She told me almost a week ago," he explained grimly. Then Hyde remembered the phone conversation… Jackie had said something about talking to Fez.

This made Hyde more than a little upset. Fez had known, but he'd kept his mouth shut.

"And you didn't tell us!" Hyde asked, anger quickly rising in his voice.

"Fez promised!" Fez said quickly. "Jackie needed to admit it on her own. It was not my secret to tell-,"

"Do you even realize what a moronic thing to do-," Hyde began, but he was interrupted.

"Guys!" Jackie screamed. There was enough drama as it is, and she didn't want more drama to ensue from the guys' fighting.

"So this man is still pursuing Jackie?" Kitty asked as she gasped. Hyde nodded.

"And the reason she screamed this morning," Hyde said slowly as he reached in his pocket to pull out a neatly folded piece of paper. He handed it to Kitty and she slowly opened it.

Her face became even more sickened and disgusted as she read the note. She then passed the note to Red, who passed the note to Kelso, and so on.

"He somehow got into the room last night, and he wrote Jackie this note," Hyde said, shaking his head. Jackie looked up.

"Every person in this room is in danger now," Jackie informed them sadly. "Myself included. And it's all my own stupid fault."

"Oh, honey," Kitty cooed as she walked over to Jackie and stroked her hair maternally.

"Don't you worry, Jackie, he won't hurt you and he won't hurt any of us," Red assured her in an uncharacteristically fatherly way.

"Oh my God, Jackie," Donna sighed. She had no idea what to say. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"It is not an easy thing to admit," Fez answered.

"I'll call up the guys at the station today," Kelso promised. Then he approached Jackie, giving her a loose and brief hug. He left to go use the phone.

Eric was at a loss of words. He just put his arm around Donna's waist, sighing and praying that nothing else like this ever happened to any of his other friends.

"And that was why I was with Jackie. I don't feel comfortable leaving her alone," Hyde explained. He also knew that she didn't feel comfortable _being _alone, but he didn't want to embarrass her, so he left that part out.

"Well, okay, I suppose I can let you two share a bed until this whole fiasco is over," Kitty said, nodding very slowly. "I mean, it's not like she could even _have _sex right now in her current state," she muttered. Then she laughed, trying to bring light into such a dark environment. "Jackie, honey, what about your injuries? Didn't you go to the hospital for them?"

"Yeah," Jackie replied as she sat up again. "But I didn't tell them the reason… I told them I couldn't remember anything."

"You should get an exam done, sweetie," Kitty urged. "And maybe you can even get that cast off." She smiled, but Jackie was frowning.

"I really don't think I can do that," Jackie said, shaking her head profoundly. "Please… don't make me do it."

"But, honey," Kitty began.

"Please Mrs. Forman, don't make me do it…" Jackie said again, louder this time. "I won't do it."

"Jacks, I really think this is a good idea," Hyde encouraged.

"It won't be bad at all, I'll be there for you the entire time if you want," Kitty offered.

"I won't go!" Jackie shouted as she got up from the table. She ran into the living room.

"Jackie!" Hyde called after her, but it was no use. She wasn't listening.

-((*))—

"How the hell did you convince me to do this?" Jackie asked Mrs. Forman as they both sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office. Kitty let out a signature laugh.

"It won't be bad, I promise," Kitty assured her. Her smile faded, though. "But just so you know… things might be a little uncomfortable. I mean, this is an exam, so you know… the doctor's got to check everywhere… and I mean _everywhere_," she said, laughing nervously. Jackie went as pale as a ghost.

"Mrs. Forman!" she gasped, suddenly getting to her feet. "I can't do this! I can't even stand to be hugged – I definitely couldn't handle being… ugh!" She was prepared to run off, but then unfortunately, a nurse came into the waiting room.

"Jackie Burkhart," she said sweetly with a fake smile.

"Jackie, honey," Kitty said, getting to her feet to try to stop Jackie.

"I'm not doing this-,"

"Come on," Kitty urged, trying to guide Jackie in the right direction. "You have to get this done. I know you may not like it, but it's necessary. And the doctor can give you some tips on healing emotionally and he can recommend you to some therapy-," She didn't monitor her volume because the waiting room was empty.

"No!"

"Come on, Ms. Burkhart," the nurse encouraged.

"NO!"

_**To be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**__** Kelso contacted his old friends at the station… will they be able to catch 'Josh' in time? Or does 'Josh' have other plans? Does he know that Jackie told her secret to the gang? What consequences will that bring? Time will tell, my friends, so stay tuned! :D**_

_**PS: Review? Please? I luv you! :D**_

_**-Peace&Love—**_

_** Best Wishes,**_

_** FuzzySlipper19**_


	14. Chapter 13: It Won't Be Long Now

_**A/N:**__** Hey guys! Happy Saturday! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! You guys definitely keep me motivated and inspired to continue writing. You rock! :D Anyways, here's chapter 13! Enjoy ^^**_

_Previously:  
_

_ "Come on," Kitty urged, trying to guide Jackie in the right direction. "You have to get this done. I know you may not like it, but it's necessary. And the doctor can give you some tips on healing emotionally and he can recommend you to some therapy-," She didn't monitor her volume because the waiting room was empty. _

_ "No!"_

_ "Come on, Ms. Burkhart," the nurse encouraged._

_ "NO!"_

_-((*))—_

_**Chapter 13: It Won't Be Long Now**_

Jackie sat on the couch in the Formans living room, tears rolling down her cheeks. She wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, as if trying to hide herself. Kitty walked by but Jackie just ignored her. There was no way she was going to talk to her after what she'd put Jackie through.

Jackie felt completely ashamed and embarrassed. She felt exposed and uncomfortable.

The only thing good that had come from that stupid appointment was that they took the bright pink cast off of her wrist and replaced it with a less bulky, black splint. That meant it was almost healed.

Oh, and she didn't have any diseases or any permanent damage.

But those had been the _only good things_. The doctor had seen her naked and examined her fully, which made her cry a couple of times. Then she found out that most of her scars would probably never fade anymore than they already had. She would be stuck like this. Just when she thought that things couldn't get any worse, the doctor highly recommended that she see a therapist to try to heal from the experience. And plus, she had to return to the doctor's office again in a couple of weeks.

"Jacks?" Hyde asked cautiously as he sat down on the couch beside her. She didn't look at him or acknowledge his presence. He was just as guilty as Mrs. Forman in her book. Both of them had encouraged and practically forced Jackie to go get that exam. "Okay, I get it, you're mad," Hyde continued.

"You bet I am," Jackie murmured, still not looking at Hyde.

"But that's a really dumb reason," Hyde claimed, shaking his head. He had no idea how he was going to prove himself innocent in this situation, but he figured that he'd just play it by ear.

"Just leave me alone," she replied coldly.

"Jackie, they're doctors. It's their _job _to examine you. And when things like… _that _have happened, well, they need to make sure you're not hurt… in that area," he said awkwardly.

"Yea, I get it. They had to do a freaking pelvic inspection."

"Yeah."

"But it still felt the same. I felt… exposed. Nervous. Afraid…" she sighed.

"Jackie, they had to make sure you were okay," Hyde reasoned.

"You have no freaking idea how I feel, do you!" she yelled, throwing her hands up in the air in her exasperation. She shook her head, then, standing up. The blanket was still wrapped around her shoulders.

"There's no way I _can _understand exactly how you feel!" Hyde shot back. He stood up, carefully putting a hand on her shoulder, trying to keep her from walking away. Jackie stood still, though she did not turn around. "Jackie, that's never happened to me. And I wish it hadn't happened to you, either!" Jackie sniffed, making it obvious that she was crying. "Jackie, I'm trying to help you. I'm trying to understand! But you have to try to do a little on your part, and realize that I'm trying my best!"

Jackie sighed, reaching her hand up to wipe away her tears. She knew he was right, but she wished that for once in her life, _she _could be right. It seemed like this whole thing was taking over her life. And every decision that she'd made had been a terrible one. She'd made a mistake in walking home alone that night. She'd made a mistake in not telling anyone, especially the police, about the situation. She'd made a mistake in going to Point Place (because that was only going to endanger her friends). And she'd made a mistake in deciding to leave Point Place to be on her own. But, of course, every decision that her friends had made had been correct. Because _they_ were _perfect_.

"Talk to me, Jacks," Hyde practically begged. She turned around to face him.

"You're right," she muttered as she wrapped his arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"Just think about the future," he offered. "Once all of this is over, you'll be better. You won't be scared anymore. And he won't be there out there to hurt you." He slowly and carefully put his arms around her, gently stroking her hair with one of his hands.

-((*))—

"Great news, everyone!" a very excited Kelso said as he burst through the glass sliding door in the Formans' kitchen. Kitty, Red, Eric, Donna, Jackie and Hyde, who were all sitting at the table, eating breakfast, looked up at him.

"What is it, kettle head?" Red asked, not seeming the least bit interested. Kelso had a goofy grin on his face, which wasn't a good sign under most circumstances.

"I called the guys at the station," he began, "and man, they decided to hire me back for this case! I'm a temporary cop!" He looked over at Jackie. "And a certified body guard." He wiggled his eyebrows as Hyde got to his feet and punched Kelso in the arm. "OWW!" Kelso crinkled his face for a moment. "I was kidding, man!"

"You're not my body guard?" Jackie asked.

"No, no, I was kidding about the hidden meaning!" Kelso screeched as Hyde continued to glare at him.

"I'm perfectly capable on my own," Jackie said confidently, though it was only a mask. And unfortunately, everyone knew that it was.

"Take pity on Kelso and give him a chance," Hyde said as he sat back down. "He loved being a cop for some unknown reason and if you don't let him do his job, he'll get fired all over again."

"Yeah, but all I have to do for this job is follow you around all day!" Kelso said. He still had his goofy grin on his face. "I mean, there's no way I can screw this up if you give it a chance!"

"You better not," Hyde threatened.

"Even so, I don't need a body guard," Jackie said. She wasn't planning really to leave the house anyway. And nothing could happen at the house. "But fine, Michael. Since this is your only chance to get your job back full time, then I'll let you follow me around."

"Yessss!" Kelso exclaimed. "But I don't get to wear my cop uniform," he sighed. "And man, that was the best part!"

"You have to keep your job a secret," Donna reminded him. "I mean, if people see a cop following Jackie around, they'll probably think something's up. Which it is, but you know, we don't need to proclaim it to the world."

"Exactly," Jackie agreed.

"Okay!" Kelso said, shrugging. "Man, this is gunna be easy! Maybe they'll even let me come back to the force full time!"

"We can only hope they don't," Red said, cringing at the thought of Kelso having the responsibility of saving lives. Kelso was too moronic to be trusted with that much responsibility, in Red's opinion.

-((*))—

"Kelso, for God's sakes I have to go to the bathroom!" Jackie exclaimed loud enough for the people around her to here. "And for the last time, you can_not _come with me!" The two were walking around the mall because Kitty had insisted that it would be good for Jackie to get out and have a little fun.

"Jackie!" he whined. "It's my _job_!"

"You can wait right outside the door!" she promised, extremely annoyed. "But if you go into the Ladies Bathroom, I swear, they will kick you out and get the security guards!"

"Fine!"

Jackie went into the bathroom, then, and Kelso waited outside.

She couldn't help but sighing with relief as she approached the sink. She was glad for Kelso's help, but it was getting kind of annoying having him follow her around all day. She just needed a little space.

The small room around her was completely empty, which made her both at ease and uncomfortable.

Slowly, she turned on the faucet and splashed her face with the cool water. It had taken a couple of days, but she finally came to the conclusion that she felt better knowing that the police were out there searching for 'Josh'. She felt safer – free to breathe.

That relief quickly washed away into fear when she heard a mysterious creek behind her. Tensing up, she turned around immediately, her eyes scanning her surroundings quickly and frantically.

"Anyone there?" she whispered. Not even bothering to turn off the water from the sink, Jackie cautiously took another step toward the closed stall from where she'd heard the creek.

No reply.

Daring not to breathe, Jackie took a look around her again. There wasn't anyone there.

Maybe she had just been being paranoid about the whole noise. It could have been anything, and it wasn't necessarily her stalker.

_You're safe. You're totally fine, _Jackie assured herself mentally as she paced over to turn off the water.

She sighed, heading over to the door. She had to go back out sooner or later, or else she knew it would only be a matter of time before Kelso came crashing in. She then opened the door to see a relieved Kelso.

"See? I told you I'd be fine!" Jackie exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air for emphasis.

"I knew that!" Kelso claimed, but they both knew he was lying.

"So… how's the case coming?" Jackie asked in a hushed tone as they walked through the food court.

"I don't know… They don't have any leads right now," Kelso explained, shaking his head.

"I guess it'll take a little bit of time," Jackie replied nervously.

"Yeah, they'll find 'em, Jackie, don't worry," Kelso assured her. "Let's get some food!" Jackie rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but smile.

"Fine," she agreed. When they were about to get some food, however, she came up with another idea. "Let's go to the Hub and get some food." Kelso shrugged.

"All right!" he said excitedly, grinning as usual.

The two left the mall, and when they got to the car, Jackie froze momentarily. Taped onto the back window, there was a note that read:

'_It won't be long now…'_

"Michael," she said sharply, not taking her eyes off of the note. Kelso was immediately by her side, and his jaw dropped when he saw the note. He reached forward to grab it, and then he shoved it into his pocket.

"I'll bring this to the station as evidence," he murmured. Then they both got into the car. Jackie, still a little spooked, had lost her appetite. She just wanted to go home. As if reading her thoughts, Kelso spoke up. "There's nothing to worry about, Jackie. This guy's not gonna hurt you."

"I know," Jackie said, shrugging. She was trying to fake confidence in the situation, and she hoped desperately that it would work. It was bad enough that everyone already knew about the situation and they pitied her. She didn't need to give them _more _reason to pity her.

"Are you-," Kelso began, but a tired Jackie just cut him off.

"Please, Michael, just take me home," she sighed.

She just needed a break.

"Okay," he mumbled as he started up the car. "No food?"

"No food." She'd had enough for one day. She didn't want to have to deal with this anymore. She didn't want to put on any more masks right now. She just wanted to be home where she could cry her eyes out and maybe calm down after a while.

They drove home in silence, and Jackie just stared out the window the entire way home. She was wondering how life would be different today if nothing had ever happened in Chicago.

Suppose she had never taken the offer in Chicago. Suppose she had decided that she didn't need this stupid business trip. Suppose she'd stayed home. She would have never been raped, and she would have never been stalked. She and Mandy would still be friends, just not as close. And she was willing to sacrifice that.

She and Hyde would be closer anyway. He would have never broken up with her in the first place if she hadn't gone. They would still have their little cozy apartment and they would still have their cozy lives. Maybe they would be engaged by now. Maybe Hyde would have given into the idea of marriage by now. And they would be setting a date for their romantic little wedding.

Maybe someday they'd have children of their own, and Kitty and Red would come over to visit their grandchildren. And Donna and Eric would be married and have children, and they'd all be one big happy family.

If this hadn't happened, maybe right now, instead of crying in Kelso's car, alone and afraid, Jackie would be cuddled up next to Hyde by the fireplace. Not afraid of being held. Not uncomfortable by being confined.

Not so scarred like this.

And the life that she had so dearly wished for her entire life, she realized that it was truly impossible. She had problems with being touched, and she had even more problems in having sex. How could Hyde want to marry her if she was like that? He deserved better, she was sure of it.

And there was no way that they could have their own little apartment again without money. And they couldn't have money if Jackie couldn't get a job. But she was too afraid of being alone. Away from Hyde. And unless she took a job in the record store, she _would _be away from Hyde.

Her fantasy of having little children of her own was impossible without her ability to have sex. Her dream life was ruined.

Life was unfair to her. It was cruel and horrible in her mind. Why did this happen? What had she done that was _so horrible _that she deserved this?

She sighed when she was unable to come up with the reason.

If only she could turn back time – stop this whole thing from happening. But she knew that she couldn't. It was virtually impossible.

They parked in the Formans' garage and both Kelso and Jackie got out of the car. They walked up to the door and entered the house, careful to avoid the raindrops that were now falling from the sky.

It didn't seem to rain in Point Place very often, but when it did, it was usually a damper on everyone's mood.

Jackie walked right over to the couch, reaching for the remote and then crossing her arms. She didn't actually intend on watching TV, but she was desperate for anything to terminate the silence.

"Whoa, what's this?" Kelso asked as he sat down beside Jackie. He reached over and picked up a note that had been left on the coffee table. Jackie peeked over his shoulder as he read.

_Jackie and Michael:_

_ Went to the supermarket. Should be back by 5pm. Red is upstairs taking a nap so be extra quiet! _

_Love, Mrs. Forman_

"It's ten to five," Jackie observed after glancing at the clock.

"She'll be home any minute, then," Kelso said, stretching. "Thank God. Cause' following you around is starting to get pretty tiring, no offense." Jackie laughed.

"None taken," she replied. "I don't exactly like being followed around."

"Then we both agree that we hate my job right now," Kelso said. Jackie nodded immediately.

"Yes," she agreed, laughing.

"I hope she's on time," Kelso mumbled. "I have to go grocery shopping for the apartment, finish getting _settled_ in Fez's apartment, unpack my stuff and still have enough time to call Brooke and Betsy… ya know, before Betsy's bed time… in two hours."

"She goes to bed early," Jackie remarked.

"She gets _up _early," Kelso said, shaking his head. "Man, it's like quarter to five when she runs into our room and wakes us up!" Jackie giggled.

"Then go," Jackie urged. "I can hold down the fort until Mrs. Forman gets home."

"Jackie, I'm not supposed to leave you alone…"

"It's just a couple of minutes," she assured him. "Besides, Mr. Forman is upstairs taking a nap. I could always wake him up if something was going on…" Kelso made his thinking face.

"I'm not sure, Jackie," he said slowly, but Jackie patted his shoulder and shook her head.

"It's only ten minutes," she reminded him. "And we both hate that you have to follow me around everywhere. And I'm not even alone."

"True," Kelso agreed, getting to his feet. "Okay. Bye, Jackie, take care. Do me a favor and call Fez when Mrs. Forman gets home, okay? Fez can give me the message so I'll know you're all right." Jackie laughed.

"Okay, Mr. Worrywart," she said.

"I just care about you," Kelso said softly. "I mean, come on, you were my girlfriend. And even though I don't have any romantic feelings for you anymore, I still love you… like a friend or a sister. I just wanna make sure you're okay."

"Wow," Jackie gasped. "That was deep." But within a couple of seconds, Kelso had his stupid grin on again.

"I know! Can you help me tell the others? 'Cause they probably won't believe me…" Jackie laughed.

"Sure, of course," she promised. "And I'll call when Mrs. Forman gets home."

"Thanks. Bye, Jackie," Kelso said, giving her a brief hug and kissing her on the cheek. Then he walked out the door.

Jackie continued to sit on the couch, just staring off into space for a minute. It had been a long day and she was pretty tired.

But then she figured that she'd better go try to do something productive. Kitty would probably be tired from the grocery shopping, and Red was obviously sick or something, since he didn't usually nap. Plus, Eric and Donna were out for the day and Hyde was working late tonight, so there was no one really to help with any of the chores.

Besides, she really needed something to keep her mind off of the note on Kelso's car.

So she decided that she'd go do the dishes to give them all a hand. Jackie rose up and headed toward the kitchen, humming to herself softly.

But before she even made it to the door, she heard something absolutely dreadful.

"Hey, beautiful," he said in his usual honey-sweet voice. It was sickening.

Jackie looked around her carefully. Sure enough, there he was: Josh. He was standing right behind her. She immediately froze, trying desperately to swallow the lump in her throat that was keeping her from breathing. 'Josh' continued to stare at her with a menacing smile on his face.

"MR. FORMAN!" she cried out when she could finally find her voice.

"Careful, Jackie, wouldn't want to wake him up, now would you?" he snickered.

"MR. FORMAN!" she screamed even louder in her panic. She took a step back, then, but Josh only moved in closer.

"Don't waste your time, beautiful," he said, wrapping his arms around a terrified Jackie. "He isn't really here. He's at the festival with Kitty."

"The-the note-," Jackie stuttered.

"Are you really that dumb? Honestly, Jackie, I think I had a little bit too much faith in you. I thought you'd be smarter than that. _I_ wrote the note. Your little friends won't be back until you're _long gone_."

And then Jackie screamed, squirming to escape, kicking and hitting. It didn't do anything. Josh didn't even seem to be struggling to keep her in his arms.

"Sorry to do this to you, beautiful, but you're making a little too much noise, and we can't have the neighbors getting suspicious, now can we? Even though half of them are at that festival…" he said, smirking.

Gasping, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, and then Jackie fell unconscious.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**__** What's Josh big plan now? What will happen to Jackie? Will the others find out in time to save her? All questions will be answered very soon, my friends. **_

_**PS: Reviews help me update faster ;) Please? Thank yous!**_

_**PPS: Need a break from this intense drama? Check out my other story "Where The True Test Lies" – just a little fluffy, lighthearted oneshot about our favorite couple! JxH of course :D**_

_**-Peace&Love—**_

_** Best Wishes,**_

_** FuzzySlipper19**_


	15. Disclaimer For Chapter 13

_**A/N:**__** PPPS: I totally forgot to put the disclaimer for chapter 13! My bad haha. Anyways, I really don't own "That 70's Show". If I did, Season 8 would have gone a LOT different. Like no Sam. And no Africa. And no Kelso leaving. And no Jackie dating Fez. And NO JACKIE AND HYDE BREAKUP! Lol anyways I'm done ranting, so here's the disclaimer. **_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own "That 70's Show" or any of the characters. This story is merely for entertainment purposes, and I am not getting paid in any way, shape, or form.**_

_**-Peace&Love—**_

_** Best Wishes,**_

_** FuzzySlipper19**_


	16. Chapter 14: Sick Game

_**A/N:**__** Chapter 14 is here! Special thanks to all reviewers – you guys make my world go 'round! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own "That 70's Show" or any of the characters. This story is merely for entertainment purposes, and I am not getting paid in any way, shape, or form.**_

_Previously:_

_ Jackie looked around her carefully. Sure enough, there he was: Josh. He was standing right behind her. She immediately froze, trying desperately to swallow the lump in her throat that was keeping her from breathing. 'Josh' continued to stare at her with a menacing smile on his face._

_ "MR. FORMAN!" she cried out when she could finally find her voice. _

_ "Careful, Jackie, wouldn't want to wake him up, now would you?" he snickered._

_ "MR. FORMAN!" she screamed even louder in her panic. She took a step back, then, but Josh only moved in closer._

_ "Don't waste your time, beautiful," he said, wrapping his arms around a terrified Jackie. "He isn't really here. He's at the festival with Kitty."_

_ "The-the note-," Jackie stuttered._

_ "Are you really that dumb? Honestly, Jackie, I think I had a little bit too much faith in you. I thought you'd be smarter than that. I wrote the note. Your little friends won't be back until you're long gone."_

_ And then Jackie screamed, squirming to escape, kicking and hitting. It didn't do anything. Josh didn't even seem to be struggling to keep her in his arms._

_ "Sorry to do this to you, beautiful, but you're making a little too much noise, and we can't have the neighbors getting suspicious, now can we? Even though half of them are at that festival…" he said, smirking._

_ Gasping, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, and then Jackie fell unconscious._

_-((*))-_

_**Chapter 14: Sick Game:  
**_

When the clock read 6:54pm, Kelso got home. Sighing happily, he unlocked the door and came inside. His suitcase had been left by the couch, ready for Kelso to unpack it.

"Hello, my new beautiful room-mate!" Fez cheered as he came out of his bedroom and saw Kelso. "How was your first day at your new job?"

"Man, it was pretty annoying," Kelso said, shaking his head as he walked over to the couch. He plopped down onto the couch and began to relax. "But I'm glad I could help Jackie stay safe."

"Yes, I am also relieved that you could assist in keeping her safe," Fez said, nodding as he went over to sit next to Kelso.

"She called, right?" Kelso asked, suddenly remembering Jackie's promise to call him as soon as Mrs. Forman got home.

"Call? From Jackie? No, no," Fez replied. "She did not call…"

"She didn't?"

"No."

"Man… are you sure?"

"Positive. The phone is loud enough to hear throughout this entire apartment room," Fez assured him. "Was she supposed to call?"

"Yeah," a nervous Kelso said as he got to his feet. "She was supposed to call when Mrs. Forman got home from the grocery store…"

"What?" Fez asked him, very confused. "When was she supposed to return from grocery shopping? And weren't you supposed to stay with Jackie at all times until she was with someone else? She cannot be left alone." Both Kelso and Fez could feel their nerves rising.

"She was supposed to be home at five… and no, man, she wasn't alone," Kelso said more to himself than to Fez. "Red was upstairs… he was taking a nap."

"What?"

"He was upstairs-,"

"No, no, Kelso!" Fez almost shrieked. "Miss Kitty and Red went out to a festival this morning… they called an hour ago and said that they were having a great time."

"Huh?" Now it was Kelso's turn to be confused.

"Red is not home taking a nap, and Miss Kitty is not grocery shopping!" Fez yelled. "What made you come to that conclusion?"

"There was a note…" Kelso began, but then he abruptly stopped. "Oh no… that note wasn't from Mrs. Forman…" There was a short pause as Kelso ran over to the phone. He dialed the Formans' number and held his breath as it rang.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings.

Why wasn't she picking up? This made Kelso even more nervous. Finally, it was apparent that there was no one there to pick up the phone.

"She's not there!" Kelso exclaimed, panicked. Fez sprang to his feet.

"No, no, that's not possible, right?" Fez asked. "Maybe she was in the shower or something… Or-,"

"We have to get over there, Fez," Kelso said as he grabbed his keys off of the coffee table. He ran to the door, Fez following closely behind.

-((*))—

The two of them barged into the Formans' house to find it empty. The lights were off and it was completely silent, except for the TV which was still on.

"Jackie!" Kelso shouted.

"Jackie!" Fez echoed. He ran upstairs while Kelso continued checking the downstairs.

Kelso walked through the main room until something caught his eye. There was a frying pan in the middle of the floor.

"What the hell…" he mumbled as he bent down to pick it up. It hadn't been there before he'd left almost an hour ago. There was something in the frying pan – something gooey and disgusting.

"There is nothing upstairs!" Fez shouted as he ran down the stairs. "Jackie is nowhere to be found!"

"And I only found this frying pan!" Kelso sighed. "Man I don't know what Jackie was trying to cook, but it looks pretty gross…" Fez took a step closer and examined it carefully.

"That's not food, you idiot!" he shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. "That's blood!" Kelso immediately paled.

"Oh my God!" he screamed. "I'm gonna lose my job and Jackie's somewhere hurt and it's all my fault!" He sighed, trying his best to remain calm. "And now I'm never gonna get my uniform back…"

"What are we gonna do!" Fez demanded. Kelso shrugged, shaking his head.

"I'll call the guys at the station… and we need to figure out how to get the gang all here! Man, if only there was such thing as portable phones…"

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen," Fez snorted. "I'll go find Eric and Donna… I think they said that they would be at the Hub."

"Okay," Kelso agreed, nodding. "What about Hyde and Mr. and Mrs. Forman?"

"You call Hyde," Fez began, but Kelso interrupted him.

"Aw, man! He's gonna kick my ass for letting Jackie out of my sight," Kelso whined.

"Yeah he is," Fez agreed, "but it'll come better from you than from me. Besides I'll be tied up with Donna and Eric… And I do not think that there is a way to easily reach Miss Kitty and Red… And let us meet back here once we have gathered everyone that we can."

"Okay," Kelso said as he picked up the phone and started dialing the numbers.

-((*))—

"Donna! Eric!" a very tired Fez cried as he ran through the doors of the Hub. The happy little couple was sitting at a table near the back, flipping through wedding magazines with bright smiles on their faces.

They immediately looked up when they heard Fez's panicked voice.

"Fez? What's wrong?" Donna demanded.

"Yeah, Fez, you look kinda frazzled," Eric remarked.

"It's-it's Jackie!" he gasped.

"What happened?" they both asked, standing up immediately.

"I don't know – she's just gone! She's missing, and all that was left was a bloody frying pan! We have to get back to the house now!"

"What?" Eric gasped.

"A bloody frying pan?" Donna said. It was then that the three of them happened to glance around them and notice that everyone at the Hub was staring at them.

"On that new episode of… 'Where's Jackie?'!" Eric exclaimed, putting on a fake smile. Everyone continued giving them weird looks. "We gotta go…" he mumbled. The three ran out of the Hub and got in the car.

-((*))—

Jackie woke up with a horrible headache. Opening her eyes carefully and slowly, she dared to look around her.

Though she wasn't quite sure, she thought she was in her old house. In the main room.

Except there was something different about this room. It was… darker… lonelier (if that was even possible)… emptier… more frightening.

What had even happened? How did she end up here? Where was everyone else?

"I'm so sorry that I had to do that to you." And then Jackie remembered.

"What the hell do you want?" Jackie demanded as strongly as she could, though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"Jackie, Jackie, Jackie," said 'Josh', stepping out of the shadows. "Come on, you know me better than that. What do _you _think I want?"

"You want to kill me," Jackie concluded in a small voice. There was a long pause before he answered.

"Yes," he finally said. "As unfortunate as it is, my beautiful Jackie, your time has simply come. You disobeyed me. I made it _clear _that we were to keep this _our little secret_."

"You never-,"

"It was implied, Jacqueline," he explained. "I seem to be having too much faith in your level of intelligence… clearly you are not as smart as I gave you credit for."

"If you honestly expected me to keep quiet about this, I swear I would have killed myself! I was so stressed out and anxious all of the time… I never got a break!" she replied, holding back tears.

"Thus, the game is over," he said, shaking his head. "Such a shame, really. I thought that you would be a little bit more of a challenge than the others… I thought you may have held out longer… fought back a little, even. But I misjudged you, I suppose."

"What the-,"

"You always seemed to have an air about you, Jackie. You were confident in yourself and you didn't seem to fear anything… except clowns, of course." He paused, chuckling. "And above all else, you hate pity. You would not be one to run to your friends or the police so easily. You never wanted anyone to look at you differently. You always wanted to be seen as the confident, pretty, bitchy cheerleader-type with the perfect life. And you just couldn't keep up that façade if you told them about what _really _happened to you."

"You're a sick man," Jackie accused as she tried to get to her feet. She quickly discovered, though, that her hands were bound, and it was difficult to get to her feet. 'Josh' watched as she struggled for a good minute and a half to get up, and when she finally did, he walked over to her. He gave her a gentle push, which sent her plummeting to the ground. He laughed.

"Go ahead, try as many times as you want to get up. It's quite entertaining."

"What's the game?" she demanded.

"The game?"

"The game you talked about earlier. You said the game was over," she hissed.

"Oh, of course," he said in a pleasant tone. "I've been watching you, Jackie. I've been watching you for a while. Longer than you thought."

When Jackie failed to say anything, he decided to continue.

"I decided that it might test my talents and skills if I pursued you, and true, true, it was definitely a tad more difficult than it was with my other victims, but still… not as difficult as I had hoped. Perhaps next time I shall target a police woman or something…"

"Next time? How many times-,"

"You will be my sixth," he said with a wicked grin. "Now, anymore questions, or shall we continue?"

On instinct, Jackie crawled away, searching desperately for an escape – anywhere.

"You are wasting your time trying to escape," he said, shrugging. "I boarded off the windows and doors."

"HELP! HELP ME! ANYONE!" Jackie begged at the top of her lungs.

-((*))—

Hyde was having a slow day at the record store – almost no one had come all day. Normally he liked having the day to just kick back and relax, but today he'd actually wanted something to keep his mind busy. Something to keep his mind off of Jackie. He couldn't help but be paranoid about her, even though he was sure she'd be perfectly safe with Kelso. He'd made it _very _clear to Kelso that he'd kick his ass if Jackie so much as got a paper-cut.

Hyde was mad that he had to work late tonight – especially since there was no one there buying anything. Why did he have to stay here when he could be home with Jackie?

Suddenly the phone rang, and Hyde instinctively reached to pick it up.

"Groove's Records," he said into the phone with a dull expression on his face.

"Hyde!" the voice of Kelso shrieked into the phone.

"Kelso, how many times have a told you? Don't call me at work unless it's an emergency!" Hyde sighed.

"Uh… this… this kinda _is _an emergency," Kelso replied. He sounded extremely nervous. Hyde felt a wave of panic wash over him. Jackie.

"What's going on, man? Where's Jackie?" Hyde demanded. There was a short pause before Kelso replied.

"That's the thing, man… uh… I don't know," Kelso said in a very small voice.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?" Hyde shouted. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?"

"Hyde, man, you need to come home right now. As soon as possible. We don't have much time… we think 'Josh' has her," Kelso said. "See you soon." And he hung up the phone.

Hyde slammed the phone down, fire and panic in his eyes. He felt a queasy feeling in his stomach as he reached for his jacket and ran out the door. He closed up the shop and then got into the car, driving as fast as he could to get home. He didn't care that he was speeding. He just needed to find Jackie.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**__** Where is Jackie really being kept? Is it really in her old house, or somewhere else? Will the others be able to find Jackie in time? What will happen next? Find out in Chapter 15 of "Haunted"**_

_**PS: Here's a sneak peak from chapter 15! ^^**_

_-((*))-_

_~~ "What do you want me to do?" Hyde asked into the phone, trying desperately to keep his tone calm. Anger was still apparent in his voice, however._

_ "If you can find her, Steven, you can have her," 'Josh' replied. "You have two hours. The closer you cut it, the closer she gets to her demise…"~~_

_-((*))-_

_**-Peace&Love—**_

_** Best Wishes,**_

_** FuzzySlipper19**_


	17. Chapter 15: Two Hours

_**A/N:**__** It's Friday! :D The best day of the week. Anyways, here's chapter 15 of "Haunted". Thank you so, so much to everyone who reviewed! You guys are my inspiration to write! ^^ Also, you know how I put a 'previously' at the beginning of each chapter to remind you guys what happened last chapter? Well I decided to do that for each character this time, because all the characters were split up last chapter. I know that doesn't really made sense, but you'll see what I mean when you scroll down.  
**_

_**PS: Special thanks to Joey, 23Jyde, and MrsJackieHyde for your awesome Fanfic ideas! I'll get started on that right away! :D You guys totally rock!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own "That 70's Show" or any of the characters. This story is merely for entertainment purposes, and I am not getting paid in any way, shape, or form.  
**_

_Previously: _

_With Fez, Donna and Eric:_

_ "It's-it's Jackie!" Fez gasped. _

_ "What happened?" both Eric and Donna asked, standing up immediately._

_ "I don't know – she's just gone! She's missing, and all that was left was a bloody frying pan! We have to get back to the house now!" _

_With Jackie and 'Josh':_

_ "You are wasting your time trying to escape," Josh said, shrugging. "I boarded off the windows and doors." _

_ "HELP! HELP ME! ANYONE!" Jackie begged at the top of her lungs. _

_With Hyde and Kelso:_

_ "Hyde, man, you need to come home right now. As soon as possible. We don't have much time… we think 'Josh' has her," Kelso said. "See you soon." And he hung up the phone._

_ Hyde slammed the phone down, fire and panic in his eyes. He felt a queasy feeling in his stomach as he reached for his jacket and ran out the door. He closed up the shop and then got into the car, driving as fast as he could to get home. He didn't care that he was speeding. He just needed to find Jackie. _

__

_**Chapter 15: Two Hours:  
**_

"Fez, tell me exactly what happened!" Donna, who was sitting in the front passenger seat, said. It was pretty obvious that she was trying to keep herself calm, but failing miserably.

"Kelso and Jackie went to the mall," he began, his nervous eyes darting all over the road as he drove. "They went home. Miss Kitty left a note saying she'd be home at 5 and that Mr. Red was upstairs taking a nap. Kelso went home because Jackie was no longer alone and his job was done for the day. He told Jackie to call when Miss Kitty got home. Kelso got home at 7pm, and he asked me if Jackie had called. But she didn't."

"My parents went to that festival today… Are you sure-," Eric, who was sitting in the back, began, but Fez cut him off.

"We rushed over to the house to find it empty. The only thing we found was a bloody frying pan and no Jackie," Fez finished as he ran a red-light. "We believe the note was not at all written by Miss Kitty!"

"Oh my God!" Donna gasped. "How could Kelso be such an idiot?"

"It was not all his fault," Fez sighed. "Jackie really seemed fine about the whole thing. She told Kelso to leave, because Miss Kitty was supposed to be home in ten minutes. And Mr. Forman was supposedly sleeping upstairs…"

"That dill-hole! I would have actually checked to make sure he was home!" Donna cried. Fez remained quite calm, though – it was old news for him, and he was over the initial shock of it. He was just focused on trying to save Jackie now before it was too late.

"Would you have, Donna? Really?" Fez asked seriously. "I would not have thought to check, as unfortunate as it is."

Before Donna could reply, she let out a piercing scream that made Fez slam on the breaks.

"WHAT!" Fez yelled in a panic.

"IT'S ERIC!" Donna screamed out.

-((*))—

"PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE!" Jackie cried out as she gave up trying to stand up. She just let herself fall to the ground as sobs racked her body. She was more than afraid – she was terrified.

"Oh don't worry, beautiful," Josh said softly as he stepped closer to her. There was a knife in his hand. "I won't hurt you… much." He snickered then. Tears leaked out of the corners of Jackie's eyes. She knew that she wasn't ready to die yet. She still had so much to live for.

"Just… please. Leave me alone!" she begged hoarsely, for her voice was tired out from screaming.

"I'm afraid I just can't do that," he sighed, shaking his head. He took another step toward her, making Jackie squirm into the nearest corner. "I only have but one choice now. Finish you off here and now, and then I'll get rid of your friends. Once that's all said and done, I shall make a run for California. I'll lay low for a couple months and then head back up to Chicago."

"Don't you dare even touch them!" Jackie shouted in rage. She wasn't okay with being killed here, but she was even less okay with her friends being killed, too. They had only tried to help.

"Oh, but I'm afraid I must," Josh said, faking regret. "They've been quite interesting, but they know too much."

"I'll tell them not to tell anyone!" Jackie bargained quickly. "Please, just don't hurt them! Hurt me all you want, but… not them." Josh stomped over to her, picking her up by the collar of our shirt.

"You know as well as I do that they won't listen," he said. There was a rough edge to his voice. "And I just can't risk anything. Half of the game is not to be caught." With that, he pushed her down violently and snickered. Jackie cringed.

"Where the hell are we?" she shouted, trying to seem as strong as possible.

"Jackie, Jackie, Jackie, don't you remember? Don't you recognize this room? This house?" 'Josh's' voice was back to its usual silky-sweet tone again.

"My house," Jackie breathed.

"Yes, Jacqueline. This is your house. At least for right now. Take a good look around you, Jackie. It'll be the last time you see your precious house in one piece."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked him, even though she kind of knew the answer. "Are you really going to kill me so soon?" Maybe she could talk her way out of this.

"Possibly… depends on my mood really," he said in a blaze tone. He looked at his knife and then back at Jackie. "But no matter. This is the last place you will be. And you will be the last person to see your precious house. I'll be burning it down once you're dead. I know that you've taken great pride in your material possessions."

Jackie said nothing, losing all interest in trying to talk her way out of this. She figured that if she was cooperative, he might not prolong her death. He might make it short and not so torturous.

She wasn't quite sure how she felt about him burning down her house, but she knew that it didn't matter anyway. Considering she was going to die.

"No witty remark? Honestly, you're no fun anymore," he said, shaking his head. "Well, I must be off for a moment. I have to make a phone call."

-((*))—

Hyde burst through the front door to the Formans' house. He made no attempt to hide his emotions as he looked around. His eyes were filled with both fear and rage, and although his sunglasses covered his eyes, the emotions were still apparent in his countenance.

"Kelso!" he shouted, and soon enough, Kelso came running in from the other room. "What the hell happened!"

"Okay, man, we need to stay calm!" Kelso directed, even though he looked pretty panicked, himself.

"_What _– _the hell _– _happened_?" Hyde hissed.

"She's gone!" Kelso shrieked. "I don't know, man. I left for like, an hour, and then she disappears!" He bent down to pick up the frying pan and showed it to Hyde. "This was all that was left." Hyde examined it carefully, his eyes growing more and more concerned. He became sick with worry as he came to the realization that it was blood.

"This was the last place you saw her?" Hyde asked, trying his best to keep himself composed.

"Yeah, man. There was a note from Mrs. Forman saying that she went grocery shopping and Mr. Forman was upstairs napping!"

"They went to the festival, you moron!" Hyde shouted, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I know that _now_!" Kelso finished telling the story after that, and with every word, both Kelso and Hyde grew more and more panicked.

"I should have been here," Hyde sighed, sitting down on the couch. "I should have just quit my job and stayed with her."

"None of us really expected this sort of thing to happen," Kelso said as he sat down beside Hyde. "We always expected the cops to catch the guy before this could happen…"

"Well, we shouldn't have. Maybe we would have been more prepared, then," Hyde argued weakly. The front door suddenly opened and Donna and Fez walked into the house. They were both carrying an unconscious Eric.

"This is _not _a good time to be drunk, you guys," Kelso said, shaking his head.

"He's not drunk!" Donna clarified. "He passed out for some unknown reason in the car! Probably shock from what happened. Now help us get him over to the couch!" Hyde and Kelso immediately jumped to their feet and helped to haul Eric over to the couch.

When Eric was safely on the couch, still as a rock, everyone glanced around at each other. They were all wondering what to do now.

"I'm guessing you've heard," Fez said slowly to Hyde. Hyde nodded stiffly.

"And I have yet to kick Kelso's ass," he growled.

"You can do that later," Donna said, standing between Kelso and Hyde to break up the fight. "Did you call the police, Kelso?"

"Yeah, they were over here a little earlier," Kelso replied. "Now they're out looking for Jackie."

"So that's it? We're just going to let the fuzz try to find her? They can't be trusted!" Hyde exclaimed angrily.

"And why the hell not!" Kelso demanded. "Hyde, they're good guys!"

"They'll screw it up," Hyde replied. "They failed to catch the bastard when we first told them! How the hell could they find him now?"

"That was only a few days ago that we informed the cops," Fez pointed out. "This man is a master. He leaves behind no evidence. It would take a long time to catch a man like that."

"Well I just can't sit here and do nothing," Hyde announced as he began walking toward the door. But then the phone rang, stopping him dead in his tracks. Before anyone else had a chance to, Hyde made a dash for the phone.

"Who is it?" Donna asked, silently praying that it was the police calling to inform them that they'd found Jackie and she was safe and sound.

"Hello," Hyde said fiercely into the phone.

"Temper, temper," said the soft voice on the other line. "Honestly, Steven, you must learn to compose yourself."

"Steven!" A shriek was heard faintly in the background. Hyde immediately knew who it was. He recognized that voice. Jackie.

He felt a cold sweat down his back and his face morphed to show panic. Donna tapped his shoulder as if to ask what was going on, but Hyde just ignored it.

"Who is this!" Hyde demanded.

"I think you know who I am, Steven," the man replied calmly. "I'm here with our little friend, Jacqueline, and well, I figured it wouldn't be a party without you, too."

"You'll let her go," Hyde commanded, but the only response he got was a chuckle.

"She's a little… tied up right now. But it would be wonderful if you could join us," he offered. Hyde growled when he heard screaming in the background.

"No, Steven!" Jackie cried in the background. "Please don't!"

"Where is she?" Hyde shouted. "Let her go, you sick bastard!"

"Now, Steven, if we can really work out any sort of deal, you _must _learn to control your temper."

"What's going on?" Donna asked, tapping Hyde on the shoulder. Hyde jerked away and ignored her question.

"Now first of all, you'll have to not tell the police about our little secret," Josh began. "It ruins the fun of this game. And believe me, I _will _know if you inform them. And I'm afraid poor Jacqueline will have to pay for that mistake."

"What do you want me to do?" Hyde asked, trying desperately to keep his tone calm. Anger was still apparent in his voice, however.

"If you can find her, Steven, you can have her. You have two hours. The closer you cut it, the closer she gets to her demise."

"Don't do it, Steven! Please!" Jackie begged in the background. "He lies! His promises are lies!"

"Where is she?" Hyde shouted.

"I'll leave that up to you." Click.

"This is _sick_!" Hyde yelled. "Don't hang up on me! You let my girl go _now_!" There was a moment of silence. "YOU SICK—,"

But Donna stopped him by swiping the phone from his grasp and hanging up.

"What's going on, Hyde?" she asked.

"This is all a game for him! One fucked up, sick game!" His eyes were so fiery with anger that they looked about ready to burn through his sunglasses.

"Hyde! Explain," Donna shrieked. "I have no idea what the hell you're talking about!"

"He just called, that man. He has Jackie somewhere, but he wouldn't say where. He told me that if I could find her, he would let her go." He scrambled to the door, grabbing his coat on the way. "And I only have two hours to figure out where the hell he's got her!"

"Call the police!" Fez shrieked. "We have a lead now!"

"No! He said that he'd kill Jackie if we called the cops. They can't do their jobs right anyway. They're just another way for the government to control our lives."

"Cops are good guys, and come on, man, the government isn't-," Kelso began, but a frantic Donna interrupted him.

"I don't think now is the best time to debate law enforcement and government," Donna said as she grabbed her purse.

"What's going on?" Eric suddenly asked as his eyes slowly opened.

"Eric!" Donna cried, sprinting to his side in a moment. "Eric, are you okay? What happened?"

"I-I don't know," Eric murmured, rubbing his head. Donna took his hand in hers and then looked up at the other guys.

"I'll look around here. Maybe he's somewhere in this house or down the street. There have been stranger cases," she informed them.

"I shall help Donna check locally," Fez decided. "For I do not think we should be alone."

"Fez's right," Hyde agreed, sighing. "We'd cover more ground on our own, but we'd have a better chance of saving Jackie with more than one person. I don't think this guy's gonna play fair and hold true to his promises."

"Me and Hyde'll look around other places," Kelso said. Then he handed a gun to Fez. He knew that Fez and Donna would need it if they ran into 'Josh'. Besides, Kelso knew he had his spare in his back pocket.

"Okay, what's going on?" Eric asked with a bewildered expression on his face.

"I'm going to call an ambulance for you," Donna said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze and then getting to her feet and grabbing the phone.

"Donna, I don't need-," Eric began, but he was cut off when Donna put her hand up, signaling him to stop. "Donna, it was probably just shock."

"Probably," Donna agreed, "but I just want to make sure…" She smiled softly at him. "I don't want to lose you so close to our wedding." They exchanged a glance.

Hyde didn't even have time to roll his eyes at their lovey-dovey gooey crap before he sprinted out the door. He had to find Jackie.

It took Kelso a minute to realize that Hyde had already left, but he quickly caught up. Then they both got into the car.

-((*))—

"That was your little boyfriend," Josh said as he hung up the phone. Jackie growled at him.

"I know. I swear, if you TOUCH HIM -" she screamed, but Josh cut her off.

"Now, Jackie, that all depends on what _he _does," Josh said, shaking his head. "If he seeks you out, and he finds his way here, then, unfortunately, I will have to destroy him."

Jackie glared at him, trying once again to stay strong. She knew there wasn't much hope at this point, but she also knew that she wasn't going to give up until the very end.

"But if he's smart," 'Josh' continued, "which I know he won't be, and he stays away from here - if he runs and he leaves town, if he steers clear of here, then I won't waste him just yet… Days, weeks, months – _years_, even – depending on how he plays his cards – he could remain alive."

"What is it with you and games?" Jackie asked bitterly.

"I live for the hunt, Jacqueline," he said in a sophisticated voice.

"How about crossword puzzles? Scrabble? Animal hunting? Fishing? Gambling, even? What the hell brought you to this?" she sobbed.

"Boredom," he said, shrugging. "Believe me, I've done it all. And nothing holds quite the challenge that pursuing people does… They have confidence, they have fear, they have intelligence, and they have logic. They can think through their moves; however they still have the same instinct that animals do, in the end. To flee."

Jackie said nothing – she was too disgusted to speak.

"Well, I believe that I only gave your precious beloved two hours to locate you," Josh said. "And, well, I _am _a man of my word." Jackie fought back every urge to snort. She had to play her cards correctly if she wanted to convince Josh to keep Steven and the others alive. "So, I'm afraid, dear Jacqueline, we must get started."

"Get started?" Jackie squeaked as Josh reached in his pocket for his knife. This knife was larger than an ordinary pocket knife, however – it was obvious that Josh had planned for this whole sick occurrence.

"I really must apologize for … _cutting_ the game short," Josh said, laughing lightly at his own pun. "But you have made your own bed, Jacqueline."

"I didn't do a damn thing! I didn't make my own bed!" Jackie protested, squirming away from Josh as he slowly stepped toward her. "No!" she gasped. He smirked at her as she found herself backed into a corner. "Please! No! NO!"

If the mansion hadn't been so big and isolated, Jackie's screams of terror could have probably been heard.

_**To Be Continued…  
**_

_**A/N:**__** Will Hyde and the others be able to find Jackie in time? Will 'Josh' stay true to his word? The clock starts ticking and the two hours begin in the next chapter of "Haunted", so stay tuned!**_

_**PS: Random question… cyber-cookie for anyone with the answer. Does Donna have a sister? Younger or older? I can't remember lol. Thanks!**_

_**-Peace&Love—**_

_** Best Wishes,**_

_** FuzzySlipper19**_


	18. Chapter 16: Wake Up

_**A/N:**__** Hey guys! Thank you so, so much for your awesomely encouraging reviews! I couldn't write at all without them :D. Anyways, here's chapter 16! **_

_**PS: WARNING: This chapter is a tad bit more violent than the past chapters have been. I tried not to make it too graphic or anything, but I'm just giving you guys a heads-up. **_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own "That 70's Show" or any of the characters. This story is merely for entertainment purposes, and I am not getting paid in any way, shape, or form.  
**_

_Previously:_

_With Jackie:_

_ "I didn't do a damn thing! I didn't make my own bed!" Jackie protested, squirming away from Josh as he slowly stepped toward her. "No!" she gasped. He smirked at her as she found herself backed into a corner. "Please! No! NO!" _

_ If the mansion hadn't been so big and isolated, Jackie's screams of terror could have probably been heard._

_With the Others:_

_ "I shall help Donna check locally," Fez decided. "For I do not think we should be alone."_

_ "Fez's right," Hyde agreed, sighing. "We'd cover more ground on our own, but we'd have a better chance of saving Jackie with more than one person. I don't think this guy's gonna play fair and hold true to his promises."_

_ "Me and Hyde'll look around other places," Kelso said. Then he handed a gun to Fez. He knew that Fez and Donna would need it if they ran into 'Josh'. Besides, Kelso knew he had his spare in his back pocket. _

_ "Okay, what's going on?" Eric asked with a bewildered expression on his face._

_ "I'm going to call an ambulance for you," Donna said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze and then getting to her feet and grabbing the phone. _

_ "Donna, I don't need-," Eric began, but he was cut off when Donna put her hand up, signaling him to stop. "Donna, it was probably just shock."_

_ "Probably," Donna agreed, "but I just want to make sure…" She smiled softly at him. "I don't want to lose you so close to our wedding." They exchanged a glance._

_ Hyde didn't even have time to roll his eyes at their lovey-dovey gooey crap before he sprinted out the door. He had to find Jackie._

_ It took Kelso a minute to realize that Hyde had already left, but he quickly caught up. Then they both got into the car. _

_-((*))-_

_**Chapter 16: Wake Up:  
**_

An ambulance came to pick up Eric, but no one could accompany him to the hospital, seeing as they were all too busy frantically looking for Jackie.

"They're not in the house," Donna reported to Fez as she ran into the living room. "I've checked the whole house."

"I have, as well," Fez replied, nodding. "We have to check the town!"

"But where would they even be?" Donna asked frantically. "Are there any creepy basements or anything at the mall or the Hub?" Fez shook his head.

"If there had been any private, dark basements, Fez would have used them," he informed her. Donna cringed.

"Fez, not right now!" she shrieked. "We have to find Jackie!"

"Let us go, then, woman!" Fez agreed, running out the door with Donna. They got into the Vista Cruiser and Fez climbed into the driver's seat. They figured Eric wouldn't mind if they borrowed his car for such an urgent reason.

"Where to go?" Donna asked in a panic as she rushed to fasten her seatbelt.

"I may know a couple of places," Fez said. "First, let us check any abandoned or currently empty house… even if it means breaking in."

"Are you insane?"

"We have to!"

Donna nodded in agreement, then, and Fez pulled out of the driveway.

-((*))—

"Don't worry, man, the police are still looking for Jackie," Kelso said, sitting awkwardly in the passenger seat of the El Camino. The tension in the car at that moment could be cut with a knife – but only a really, really sharp knife.

Hyde continued scowling in an attempt to fight back his tears as he sped down the road. He was speeding an immense amount, but he didn't care at all. He just needed to find Jackie. He needed to kill that bastard that had been stalking her for so long. 'Josh' needed to _pay_.

"They're not gonna do a damn thing," Hyde said in a harsh tone. "Besides, that sick man told us not to get the cops involved."

"They were already involved," Kelso said, shaking his head. "Man, I called them as soon as I got to the empty house. They're out there lookin' for her."

This gave Hyde a glimmer of hope. A very faint, yet still _present _glimmer of hope. Josh had slipped up. He hadn't caught onto one thing. They'd done something without him noticing.

Josh had made a mistake. There was a flaw in his plan. That meant that there was still hope for Jackie.

Hyde pressed harder on the gas pedal. He was determined to find her. His life was _nothing _without her. He didn't give a shit about anything – _anything _except her. And his friends, of course. But there was something different, what he had between himself and Jackie. Different from his friendship with the gang.

He knew he couldn't make it without Jackie. She was the one thing that truly kept him _alive_. Sure, without her, he was visibly there. He was on earth. But he wasn't_ living_. He hadn't cared what became of his life before they'd started dating. But when Jackie was there, he started feeling differently. He had plans for the future. His life was worth living when Jackie was there.

He had considered marriage – Steven Hyde – considering marriage! And he'd decided on it – if it hadn't been for this entire incident, they would have been married by this point in time – or at least engaged. He was intent on having children – and he was intent on raising them properly and loving them – unlike how he, himself had been raised. He was going to raise them with Jackie and they would be a loving, happy family. And then when their kids were grown up, Jackie and Hyde would grow old together until the end of their days. They would be happy and as much in love then as they are now.

Jackie gave him hopes and dreams. He was girly and crap like Forman, but he didn't care anymore. All he knew was that he had never, _ever _felt this way about a girl. Jackie was the _only _girl he could _ever _see himself with.

But without her, his life and happiness would cease to exist. He couldn't let her die. He couldn't let her go. He _needed _her. He loved her.

_I'm coming, Jacks. Hang on_, he thought.

-((*))—

Jackie squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself to wake up. This had to be a dream. This whole sick fiasco. She couldn't have imagined this ever happening to her – not in a million years.

"The more you struggle, Jacqueline, the longer your death will be," Josh said in a polite voice. "It is as simple as that."

Jackie didn't reply – she just kept breathing. She kept evading him. She crawled as quickly as she could, hiding under every obstacle, table and piece of furniture that she could. Josh growled, obviously annoyed at how persistent and difficult Jackie was being. Jackie kept evading Josh's every strike. Her arm was already covered in blood from his first couple of strikes, and she was determined to avoid anymore wounds.

More wounds would result in more bleeding and more bleeding would result in a quicker death.

But really, Jackie soon wondered, what was the point? She was going to die – it was a given. What was the point in trying to live just a little bit longer? What was the point in prolonging the entire thing? There was no way for her to escape, and there was no way that anyone could save her – even if they could manage to find her.

Josh smashed down a potted plant on Jackie, and she found herself temporarily stunned from the pain. She gasped, cringing. And then he was sitting on her back with a smug look on his face. Jackie felt a wave of panic wash over her as she began struggling and squirming – anything to get him off of her.

She was suddenly haunted by the memories of that night in Chicago.

_ "Please let me go!" Jackie shrieked as she fought to squirm free. It wasn't much use, though. She was lying on her stomach and the man was weighing her down on her back. "Please! I'll pay!" _

_ "I don't want your money," he growled as he flipped her over. Jackie cried out in pain as he twisted her wrist until she heard a 'snap'. She couldn't find her voice to speak for the next couple minutes. She could only scream in terror and pain. He began kissing her neck roughly. _

When Jackie snapped herself back into reality, Josh was still sitting on her back peacefully, smiling proudly, and at the same time, menacingly.

"It's no use fighting it, Jackie," he said, shaking his head. "In the end, _I _always win."

He got up off of her and pulled her roughly to her feet, only to shove her back down into the glass coffee table. The glass shattered, shards and specs flying in every direction.

Jackie couldn't focus on anything except for the pain of the glass slicing into her skin and the miserable ache of her head. It hurt too much and that was the final straw for her. This really wasn't a dream, she finally concluded. This was really and truly happening.

She could no longer scream. She felt herself fading out. She knew death was imminent and she was halfway toward accepting it.

-((*))—

"I don't know how we're going to make it!" Hyde shouted in his frustration. He felt tears stinging his eyes and he was doing everything in his power to hold them back.

"Come on, man, it's only quarter to ten. We still have like, fifteen minutes," Kelso said, trying to stay positive, but even _he_ had given up hope.

"There's no use," Hyde sobbed, though he continued driving. His sobs quickly turned to rage. "What the fuck is wrong with that sick bastard!"

"Don't give up yet, man," Kelso begged.

"She's probably already dead anyway," Hyde sighed. "That sicko doesn't play by the rules, I'm sure." He sighed yet again, holding back more tears. Everyone else in life had bailed on him. Hyde had been alone. No family that cared, and barely any friends.

Sure, the Formans took him in and they loved him, and Hyde knew that he should be grateful for that. He was, but he couldn't help but to feel like he deserved a little more than just the love of his surrogate family after all that he'd been through in life.

Just as he was convinced that he deserved to have someone as wonderful and loving as Jackie in his life, she was being taken away from him. It wasn't fair. She was gone, and it was all his fault, he felt. If he'd just quit his stupid job, he wouldn't have left Jackie's side – he knew it. Not for a second. He would have lay awake night after night, just guarding her while she slept – just to make sure that she was safe.

He wished more than anything that he could go back in time and stop this from happening.

"Hey, it's Jackie's old house," Kelso remarked. Hyde automatically slowed down. "It looks so different from when I was last there…"

"It looks deserted," Hyde added, pulling into the driveway. He didn't know why he'd stopped searching for Jackie temporarily – he just had a certain feeling about this location. The feeling was eerie – like some sort of evil had occurred here. What had brought the Burkharts to desert their beautiful home?

And then before he knew what he was doing, Hyde got out of the car, and he fell to his knees on the front lawn in front of the house.

"I'm so sorry I let you down, Jacks," he whispered, trying to will his tears away. It wasn't working as well as he'd hoped.

Kelso also got out of the car, and he went over to comfort his friend. This time, there were no burns, no jokes, no goofy grins. Just a two devastated friends grieving the loss of one they'd loved dearly. Just two friends trying silently to bring comfort to each other. 

-((*))—

She was lying in a pool of her own blood. Her body was too bruised to be able to move. Her lungs felt weighted and crushed and every breath she took was much too difficult. Her head throbbed and every inch of her body ached. She'd been punched, kicked, shoved, stabbed and verbally abused.

She should have been dead already, she knew. She felt just like she had that night in Chicago so long ago.

_I'm going to die_, she thought weakly.

She wished that she could have seen her friends again before she was to die. She wanted to see Kelso's goofy grin one more time, hear one of Fez's disgusting comments, see Donna dressed as a lumberjack, and listen to Eric obsess over Star Wars. One last time.

She wished that she could have seen her love, Steven Hyde, one last time. She wished that she could have told him how much he meant to her and how much she loved him. How she had never loved anyone like she'd loved him, and how much she'd wanted to be with him forever.

But she knew it was too late now. The end was near – she was sure of it. There was no possible way, she thought, that she could be in anymore pain – physical and emotional – and still be alive.

"Well, my darling, it's been a pleasure," said Josh in his usual tone, "but I'm afraid that I must be off now. My work here is done and this game has ended."

Jackie couldn't reply. She couldn't even find her mouth to speak. She felt her surroundings fade around her as she tried one last time to open her eyes and take a breath.

When she found that she could see nothing, she let her eyes close yet again – this time, giving in. She was meant to die – it was obvious to her now. There was no use trying to stay alive. As she drifted away and her world fell into darkness, she swore that she could smell smoke in the air.

-((*))—

"What's that smell?" Kelso asked, suddenly looking up.

"That's smoke, you moron," Hyde said bitterly, not bothering to tear his gaze away from the ground.

"Hyde – Jackie's mansion is on fire!" Kelso suddenly shrieked. Hyde suddenly looked up in horror. He got to his feet immediately, gasping.

"What do we do, man?" Hyde asked, finding himself rather confused. Why was Jackie's house on fire anyways? It had been unoccupied for years.

"Call the fire-department? I don't know!" Kelso replied in a frenzy, shrugging.

"I don't think that there will be a need for that," a deep voice said from behind the two guys. Kelso and Hyde whirled around to see Josh.

"Where's Jackie?" Hyde demanded, all of his sorrow converting to rage.

"I was beginning to think that you two would never show up," Josh said calmly, shaking his head.

Kelso brought out his gun, pointing it at Josh in a threatening way.

"Where is Jackie?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Calm down," Josh said, casually placing his hand on Kelso's gun and pushing it down so that it was now pointing at the ground. "Why can we not work this little… _situation _out like civilized people? Are you two really that barbaric that you must rely on… guns and violence? Gangs? I thought you would have grown up by now."

"I wouldn't exactly call _you_ a civilized person," Hyde sneered. "Tell me where Jackie is right now or I'll blow your guts out!"

"Now let's remember one thing. Your fate _and_ the fate of your girlfriend are both in _my _hands," Josh replied. "Why don't we negotiate a little bit first?"

Hyde sighed, feeling tears sting his eyes.

"I don't know what I can offer you," he simply said. It was true. Hyde was dirt-poor. And it's not like Kelso really had anything worth trading, either.

Just as Josh was about to open his mouth, a crash was heard from inside the mansion, and it was suddenly fully engulfed in flames in a flash.

There was a silence that lasted a full five seconds – the three of them just staring at the mansion that was slowly falling apart.

"I suppose there's nothing to negotiate now," Josh said with a simple shrug as he turned back to face the two. "For she's certainly dead by now." Hyde's eyes widened in both anger and apprehension. "

"Right now, bastard!" Kelso shouted, pointing the gun to Josh's head. "Where. Is. Jackie!"

"If you really must know, she is in the mansion. Probably burned to a crisp by now." His face formed a snake-like grin as he began laughing. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his own gun, pointing it at Kelso.

And then Hyde was running. He didn't fully understand why he was going inside a burning building for someone – this wasn't something that the old Hyde would have ever done. But it was for Jackie… And if Hyde was to continue living, he had to believe that he could save her. It was the only way.

As he stepped inside the doorway (which had mostly burned up from the fire), Hyde heard a gunshot from outside. _Oh no, Kelso_, Hyde thought. But he kept running – he had to find her. He had to save her.

"Jackie!" he shouted, coughing from the amount of smoke in the air. But the tiny brunette was nowhere in sight.

He didn't think – he just kept running, searching and shouting. It was far too warm to be comfortable and the air was far too smoky to breath, but Hyde didn't care. All he cared about was Jackie.

He passed some old paintings that the Burkhart family had put in their once beautiful house many years ago. They were darkened from the smoke and slowly being devoured by the fire.

For many of the prized pieces of furniture, it was the same story. Hyde could barely even recognize this fiery wasteland as the Burkhart mansion.

There had been so many memories associated with this once rich and fancy place. In the old days.

He'd remembered how lonely this place was for Jackie while her father had been in jail. He remembered how he'd taken her in with him at the Formans (without their knowledge). He remembered those as the wonderfully simple days – the days where Jackie was just in his arms and they were simply in love. No real obstacles. And there _certainly _weren't the problems back then that there were now.

Those were the days before the attack, before the breakup, before the scars. Before the fear, before the stress, before _him_.

Before that horrible man came and turned their lives into a sick life and death game of cat and mouse.

"Jackie!" Hyde shouted again. "Please! Jackie!" He ran into the next room, his steps growing more and more panicked with each passing second. His breath came in short gasps – partly from the smoke and partly from his anxiety.

And then he saw her, lying motionless on the ground. She was pale, wounded and quite frankly, she didn't look so good. Hyde knelt by her side, tears stinging his eyes once again.

"Jackie," he whispered. "It's okay. I'm here now." He moved his hand to gently caress her cheek.

There was no reply. She didn't open her eyes. She didn't even move.

"Jackie," he repeated hoarsely.

Nothing.

"Jackie… don't leave me here alone! Jackie! Wake up! Jackie!" he begged, letting himself finally openly sob. Tears poured down his face and he felt like his entire world had collapsed. "Wake up!" She still didn't respond.

A couple of seconds passed, and then Hyde finally scooped her broken body up gently. He knew he couldn't stay in here with the flames and the smoke. It was too dangerous.

Now here was the real challenge: getting them both out of the burning mansion alive.

Unless Jackie was already dead – which Hyde dared not believe or even consider. He didn't know what he'd do without her, and he didn't _want _to know.

He made his way through the house very, very slowly, being extra careful to keep Jackie away from any flames. He didn't want her to be anymore hurt than she already was.

When he finally reached the front door (or what was left of it, seeing as it was pretty deformed and destroyed from the flames), he gasped. It was blocked by a wall of flame.

He turned around carefully, gasping once again at the sight that was before him. There was flame as far as Hyde could see, blocking him in every direction. They were trapped.

"This isn't good," he mumbled, his eyes widening in horror. They were both toast – _literally_.

_**To be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**__** Is Jackie dead or alive? Will Hyde even be able to escape the burning mansion in order to find out whether or not Jackie's dead? Where are Mr. and Mrs. Forman? Do they even have any idea what's going on? Is Eric going to be okay? Is Kelso really dead? Will Josh be caught? What will happen next? Most of these questions will be answered in the next chapter of "Haunted", so hang tight! :D**_

_**PS: Thank you for answering my question about Donna's sister, you guys! Cyber-cookies for everyone! :D**_

_**-Peace&Love—**_

_** Best Wishes,**_

_** FuzzySlipper19**_


	19. Chapter 17: So Full of Wisdom

_**A/N:**__** Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed ^^. You guys rock my world! XD Anyways, chapter 17 is here now! :D Hope you guys like it! **_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own "That 70's Show" or any of the characters. This story is merely for entertainment purposes, and I am not getting paid in any way, shape, or form.  
**_

_**Previously:**_

_With Donna and Fez:_

_"Where to go?" Donna asked in a panic as she rushed to fasten her seatbelt._

_ "I may know a couple of places," Fez said. "First, let us check any abandoned or currently empty house… even if it means breaking in."_

_ "Are you insane?" _

_ "We have to!" _

_ Donna nodded in agreement, then, and Fez pulled out of the driveway. _

_With Kelso:_

_ "Right now, bastard!" Kelso shouted, pointing the gun to Josh's head. "Where. Is. Jackie!" _

_ "If you really must know, she is in the mansion. Probably burned to a crisp by now." His face formed a snake-like grin as he began laughing. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his own gun, pointing it at Kelso. _

_ And then Hyde was running. As he stepped inside the doorway (which had mostly burned up from the fire), Hyde heard a gunshot from outside. _Oh no, Kelso_, Hyde thought._

_With Jackie and Hyde:_

_ Hyde made his way through the house very, very slowly, being extra careful to keep Jackie away from any flames. He didn't want her to be anymore hurt than she already was. _

_ When he finally reached the front door (or what was left of it, seeing as it was pretty deformed and destroyed from the flames), he gasped. It was blocked by a wall of flame. _

_ He turned around carefully, gasping once again at the sight that was before him. There was flame as far as Hyde could see, blocking him in every direction. They were trapped. _

_ "This isn't good," he mumbled, his eyes widening in horror. They were both toast – _literally_. _

_-((*))—_

_**Chapter 17: So Full of Wisdom  
**_

He had to think this out logically. If he made one wrong move, it could cost them both their lives. He looked to his left – nothing but flames. And it was the same story when he looked to his right.

"Come on," Hyde growled, suddenly filled with determination. They _had _to make it out alive. Or he at least had to get Jackie out – there was no way that she could get to a hospital and be saved if she was trapped inside of a burning mansion.

And then, not quite knowing what he was doing or his reasons, Hyde ran to the nearest exit, which was guarded by flames. He shielded Jackie as best as he could as he ran through, and then he was out in the open air.

"Hyde!" someone shouted, but Hyde felt the world spinning around him. There were now almost a dozen people at the scene. There were lights and sirens and people screaming. After setting Jackie down gently, his vision blurred and he collapsed. Everything went dark.

-((*))—

"I don't know what to do," Donna sighed, shaking her head. The two hour deadline had passed five minutes ago and she felt hopeless and full of despair. Jackie was probably dead by now, and she felt a great sense of failure.

She had really loved Jackie like the little sister she'd always wanted. Even though she'd always made fun of her lumberjack sense of style, and Donna had always made fun of Jackie's spoiled little rich girl attitude, the two got along fairly well, and well… they were best friends.

And Donna wouldn't be the only one affected by this loss – Eric, Fez, Kelso, Mr. and Mrs. Forman, and especially Hyde would all be affected. They all loved her, and the gang was incomplete without the little preppy midget with the big mouth.

"I should have called the police earlier," Fez sobbed. "This is all my fault."

"No, Fez," Donna said, "this isn't anyone's fault. Except Josh's fault. You didn't do anything wrong."

The two were sitting on the Forman's couch, staring at the ground in their despair. The living room was pitch dark, except for a small lamp on the end table.

They wondered how their day had gone from being so normal and cheery, even, to being so depressing and devastating – all within about four hours or so. Possibly less.

Desperate to kill the silence and some of the sorrow, Donna reached over and turned on the radio.

"Reports indicate that the fire is coming from…" the news man on the radio said. When they said Jackie's address, both Donna's and Fez's ears perked up.

"What the-," Fez began, but he shut his mouth, shocked.

"This just in! Sources indicate that there is a girl trapped inside the burning mansion. Firefighters are racing against time to get to the girl before it's too late. We can only hope that she's okay," the man on the radio continued. Then Fez slammed the 'off' button on the radio and jumped to his feet.

"We have to go," he commanded, and Donna fully agreed.

-((*))—

"Oh my God, Jackie!" Mrs. Forman, who was standing by the radio, wailed. The two were now at home and they had just heard the repeated news cast about the girl trapped in the burning building. "I should have known better than to let you drag me here to that fair when I knew one of my babies was in danger!"

"Kitty… _you _dragged _me_ here," Red sighed. "And anyway, what makes you think that girl is Jackie? Probably just some dumbasses thinking it was funny to trespass-,"

"Why would any girl be in Jackie's mansion besides Jackie?" Kitty demanded. "That mansion is burning down and Jackie is trapped inside!"

"Jackie is safe and sound with Kelso," Red said sternly. "It says so in this note!" He picked up a note from the kitchen counter and waved it in the air. Kitty snatched it from Red, reading it quickly.

_Mr. and Mrs. Forman:_

_ I am with Kelso, safe and sound. We're just going to a concert tonight so I can get my mind off of everything that's been happening lately. See you guys later!_

_Jackie_

"Looks like she finally grew out of that childish habit of dotting her i's with hearts," Red said, rolling his eyes. "Finally, she's starting to grow up a little."

"Also, be on the lookout for a girl, about 5 feet 3 inches tall. Slender figure. Short, dark curly hair. Mismatched eyes. Named Jackie Burkhart. Gone missing at around five o'clock this evening, believed to have been kidnapped," the man on the radio said. Both Kitty and Red went extremely pale.

"OH MY GOD!" Kitty screamed. Red's eyes were wide, but he didn't breathe a word. "Now do you believe me that my baby is trapped in that building!"

"Or worse," Red gasped. It was not a usual occurrence to see Red truly serious or panicked. But today he was both. "Let's go find her," he said, grabbing his coat and running out the door, Kitty following him at a short distance.

-((*))—

Donna shoved the car door open in a frenzy and quickly got to her feet. Fez did the same. They were parked outside the Burkhart mansion.

"Donna! Fez!" Kelso shouted.

"Kelso?" Fez asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Jackie's in there," Kelso said slowly as he pointed to the burning building. He sighed, closing his eyes and holding back tears. "She's dead." Both Donna and Fez gasped. "Hyde's lost his mind. He went in there after her," Kelso continued.

"Oh my God!" Donna huffed. "That building looks like it's ready to collapse!"

Before they could say anything more, Kitty and Red appeared to the scene.

"How could you let Jackie out of your sight, you moron?" Red demanded. It didn't affect Kelso – he'd already heard that too many times that night. He was over it.

"It wasn't his fault," Donna explained as calmly as she could without bursting into tears. "The man tricked us all."

"I knew that concert was a bad idea," Kitty mumbled, referring to the note.

"Concert?" Kelso, Donna and Fez asked. Kitty brought out the note.

"We never went to a concert…" Kelso explained. "Josh probably wrote that note as a cover…"

"Where is the sick bastard, anyway?" Fez demanded, suddenly remembering Josh. Kelso stared at Fez for a moment, but then he took a step to the side. Fez, Donna, and Kitty all gasped, but Red didn't seem surprised at the scene.

Josh lay on the ground, dead as a doornail. It was now his turn to be lying in a pool of blood. But it wasn't enough to truly be justice – not after he'd killed six innocent young women. Not after he'd raped them, stalked them and delivered a slow and painful death.

"I had to kill him, man," Kelso said through clenched teeth. "He's done too much and he was about to get away with it. And he was about to kill me."

"You did the right thing, honey," Kitty said, giving Kelso a hug.

And then the police arrived, obviously responding to all of the chaos that seemed to have been occurring here. There was a fire, there was screaming, there was yelling and there was panic.

A couple of men got out of the car, and they began talking to Kelso. Kelso tried his best to calmly explain the situation.

Suddenly, Hyde broke through a wall in the quickly crumpling mansion. He set Jackie down gently before collapsing to the ground, himself.

"Hyde!" Donna screamed.

"Steven!" Kitty wailed. "My baby!"

"Oh my God, Jackie!" Kelso shouted in panic. There was shouting and or screaming from everyone around – police giving orders to call the paramedics, the Forman's and the gang screaming in worry and concern. Everyone kept waiting for the two to wake up – but they never did.

In only ten minutes' time, an ambulance had arrived, and both Jackie and Hyde were carried off. Donna and Kitty were both crying, and even the guys were shedding some tears. They all screamed and demanded to accompany their two friends to the hospital, but there was still some questioning to be done by the police.

"I just hope that they're going to be okay," Fez whispered. Donna nodded in agreement. The Formans and Kelso were further explaining the case and the details to the police. "I wish this had never happened," Fez continued, shaking his head. Donna placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay," she promised, though it wasn't just to ensure Fez. She was trying to convince herself.

-((*))—

-((*))—

-((*))—

-((*))—

"Steven is suffering from minor to second degree burns, but he should be fine after some rest," the doctor reported, scribbling down something onto his notepad. Kitty nodded, handkerchief in hand. "If you would like to go see him," the doctor continued, "that would be fine. Not too many people at one time, though. He's been through a great deal of stress and shock."

The gang had been at the hospital for hours and hours, just waiting for a report on their friends.

"I have to see my baby," Kitty insisted.

"Your son, Eric, is not actually in this wing, Mrs. Forman-,"

"Not Eric – Steven!" The gang would have shared a laugh under normal circumstances, but these were not normal circumstances. "I've seen Eric already."

"Man, I need to see Hyde, too," Kelso said, shaking his head. "I need to apologize for this whole mess… it was all my fault."

"Right this way," the doctor said, walking at a brisk pace. This left only Fez and Red in the waiting room, since Donna was with Eric at the moment.

Kelso, Kitty and the nurse walked down a hallway, made a few turns, and then they were in Hyde's hospital room.

"Hyde, I'm so sorry," Kelso sighed as soon as he entered the room. "I shouldn't have-,"

"Kelso, man, you're alive?" Hyde asked, his face brightening. Kelso was confused. Was Hyde okay? Why did he think Kelso was dead? Had he been hit in the head?

"Yes, honey, he's alive," Kitty said, slightly worried now.

"But… the gunshot-," Hyde stammered. Kelso suddenly understood Hyde's confusion. Hyde had run off to the burning building… and the last thing he saw was 'Josh' pull out a gun. And then he probably heard the gunshot.

Kelso now realized that Hyde had thought Josh had killed Kelso.

"Josh didn't shoot me," Kelso finished. "Hyde, _I_ shot _Josh_. I didn't have a choice 'cept to kill him…" Hyde nodded slowly.

"Good," Hyde said simply. "Scum like that doesn't belong on this earth."

Kitty nodded in agreement.

"And man?" Hyde said. "It wasn't your fault. At all. The only one at fault was that sick bastard, may he burn in hell," he added with a vicious tone.

"That's up to the good Lord, Himself," Kitty said, not wanting to judge anyone on the matter of the afterlife.

"How's Jackie? The damn doctors won't tell me shit," Hyde said, suddenly getting aggressive. "Is she alive?"

"They didn't tell you anything, Steven?" Kitty asked.

"What's going on?" Hyde demanded. Kelso and Kitty looked at each other for a moment, not quite sure what to say.

They hadn't really gotten much of an update on Jackie – they'd only heard about Hyde. Obviously Jackie had much more complicated injuries than Hyde had.

"She's okay, honey, don't worry," Kitty promised, although she was entirely sure, herself. "She'll be doing her little cheerleader dances and insulting my son again in no time at all." She laughed her signature laugh.

"I need to see her," Hyde said in a low voice.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, man," Kelso said nervously.

"Why the hell not?" Hyde asked.

"You need your rest, Steven," Kitty cooed. "But don't worry," she said, laughing yet again, "we'll be here for you every step of the way!"

Despite everything that had happened earlier that day, Kitty was in pretty high spirits… for the most part. The horrible man that had stalked Jackie was dead and they no longer had to worry about him. Hyde was alive and fine. And so was Eric.

The only shadow that still dwelled in her mind was fear for Jackie. And the longer they went without hearing anything about Jackie, the larger the shadow grew.

She just wished that they'd hurry up and give them more of an update already. The last thing they'd heard about Jackie was that she had to have emergency surgery for all of the glass particles in her wounds. And they hadn't heard anything after that.

She now regretted not taking Jackie to the hospital where she worked – if Jackie had gone to the hospital where Kitty worked, Kitty would know more about Jackie's current condition right now. And maybe Kitty could have helped.

"You doing okay, man?" Kelso asked cautiously. Hyde nodded.

"I wish I had my sunglasses, though," he sighed. "And I wish I could see Jackie."

"You'll get to see her soon enough," Kitty vowed.

-((*))—

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Fez asked, taking a sip of his nasty hospital coffee. Red just stared at Fez for a minute.

"They'll be fine," he said, trying to act nonchalant. But in reality, he was feeling far from casual. He was nervous and anxious. But Red Forman wasn't the type of guy who really showed much emotion.

"I hope so," Fez agreed. He shook his head. "I feel like I should have told the police earlier."

"Probably should have," Red said, shrugging, "but things happen the way they're supposed to, err…" he struggled to remember Fez's name.

"Fez."

"Right. My point is, everything happens for a reason. You can't change the past so you may as well stop regretting your mistakes, cause' everybody makes them."

"You are so full of wisdom, Mr. Forman," Fez said with his geeky smile.

"Let's not have a repeat of our first meeting," Red said sternly. They both still remembered very clearly how Fez tried to kiss Mr. Forman when they'd first met.

_Flashback:_

_ "Mom, dad, this is Fez," Eric said, placing a hand on Fez's shoulder. Fez was smiling in his usual nerdy way. _

_ "Well, hello there," Kitty said with a warm smile. She held out her hand. Instead of shaking her hand (like normal people would do) Fez went straight for a kiss. _

_ Kitty was wide eyed and completely shocked as she waved her arms frantically and tried to pry Fez off of her._

_ And then it got even weirder._

_ Fez turned to face Red and charged forward with puckered lips. Red had an appalled expression on his face as he pushed Fez back._

_ "Get this creepy bastard off of me!" Red yelled._

_End flashback…_

"Yeah…" both Red and Fez said awkwardly, scooting away from each other because of the memory.

-((*))—

"We need to speak with you for a moment, Mrs. Forman," a rosy-cheeked, cheery, young nurse said as she walked in the door. Then suddenly she turned to Hyde. "Are you feeling all right, Mr. Hyde?"

"How's Jackie?" Hyde barked. The nurse shrunk back a little bit.

"You don't need to worry about her right now, Mr. Hyde," she said carefully. "We need to focus on getting you better right now." She looked around the room nervously. "Mrs. Forman?"

"Of course," Kitty mumbled, and then the two walked out the door, shutting it behind them.

"Mrs. Forman, this isn't easy to say, but you need to hear it," the nurse said, all sigh of cheeriness gone. "It's about Miss Burkhart…"

Kitty braced herself for the news that was coming…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**__** What is the nurse about to tell Kitty? Is Jackie alive or dead? How will Hyde's recovery go? Only a couple chapters left, my friends, so things are going to start coming to a conclusion soon…**_

_**PS: Also… I probably won't be able to update until Saturday, rather than the usual Friday updates… I'm getting my wisdom teeth out on Friday, so I can't imagine myself being able to write/edit much… I'll definitely put forth a concerted effort for Saturday though.**_

_**PPPS: If you have an extra minute, a review is always appreciated… :D**_

_**-Peace&Love—**_

_** Best Wishes,**_

_** FuzzySlipper19**_


	20. Chapter 18: I Just Know

_**A/N:**__** Okay, so technically speaking, I **_**kinda **_**kept my promise to update Saturday… it really depends on what you count as Saturday I suppose… some think the new day begins at midnight, some think the new day begins at 6am… it could go either way… right? And I mean, it's only like 12:05ish… so yeah. Lol.**_

_**Anyways, sorry for not updating earlier today. It was pretty difficult to get myself to write today. When I finally got this chapter written, I was having a hard time editing it. I swear, every time I read through the chapter, I found new mistakes! Grrr lol. So if there are any mistakes that I missed, please forgive me haha. **_

_**And my mouth is doing well… The surgery went great, and I basically slept all day yesterday… and I slept part of the day today. Not much pain yet, but maybe that's because of the pain medications. Anyway, whatever the reason, I'm pretty glad for the almost no pain thing haha. Thanks so much for your words of encouragement! :D**_

_**So here it is – chapter 18 of "Haunted"! It's a teensy bit short, but I hope you guys like it! :D Also, huge thanks to all my reviewers – you guys are amazing! 3 :D ^^**_

_Previously:_

_ ~"Mrs. Forman, this isn't easy to say, but you need to hear it," the nurse said, all sigh of cheeriness gone. "It's about Miss Burkhart…"_

_ Kitty braced herself for the news that was coming~_

_-((*))-_

_**Chapter 18: I Just Know:**_

"It doesn't look very good for her right now," the nurse continued, trying to be as gentle as possible. "There's a lot of bleeding from all of the wounds, and it appears that she's in shock right now. It's fairly difficult to recover from injuries like that, _especially _with the amount of mental distress she probably has right now."

"Is she awake?" Kitty asked. The nurse shook her head.

"No, Mrs. Forman," she replied. "We guess that her mental stress rate is too high, and her mind probably unconsciously knows that now isn't a good time to wake up. If she woke up right now, the risk of a panic attack would be very high."

"Oh," Kitty sighed, not knowing exactly what to say.

"This isn't a death sentence for her, Mrs. Forman," the nurse said with a sympathetic tone. "There is still hope for her to recover. I was just warning you with her level of physical and mental stress, there is a very distinct possibility that she won't be able to pull it through."

"Thank you," Kitty said quietly with a very sad tone in her voice. _At least she's still alive_, she thought to herself, but it didn't much help. What little of a good mood she'd had before had now been completely destroyed. One of her babies might not pull through.

How was she going to break the news to anyone else? After everything they'd all been through – after all they'd done to work for a happy ending – that happy ending might not occur.

She knew that she should go back into Hyde's hospital room and explain what was going on – but not the _real _story, of course. If Hyde knew that Jackie was pretty much on her deathbed, he would never be able to recover properly. Kitty was a nurse, and she knew all too well how mental stress could make physical healing very difficult.

Of course, she knew that she should go in there and come up with a story to assure Hyde that everything was okay, but she just didn't have it in her. Her mind was drawn a blank.

So instead, she went to the cafeteria to talk to her husband.

-((*))—

"What's taking them so long?" Hyde practically yelled.

"Hyde, man, calm down," Kelso said cautiously. "Listen to me. Jackie. Is. Fine. Okay? That nurse was probably just intimidated by my good looks," he said with his goofy grin, "and found it too distracting to be in a room with such a handsome god." Hyde rolled his eyes.

But he felt relieved somewhat, too. If Kelso was acting like his old self, then that meant that things couldn't be too bad, right? Jackie couldn't be too bad if Kelso was still goofy and cheery enough to be his normal idiot self, right?

Right?

Hyde hoped that his assumption was correct. He just knew he couldn't make it without Jackie.

-((*))—

About a week passed, and Hyde was starting to do somewhat better. The second degree burns he had were still there, and they still hurt, but not as much. The doctors said that his burns would hopefully be fully healed in about three weeks.

But as of now, he was allowed to leave the hospital. He just had to take good care of his burns and so on.

"You need to tell me everything, Mrs. Forman," Hyde said, trying his best to remain calm. "Please. I only know bits and pieces. What's going on with Jackie?"

"Steven, I don't know-," Kitty began, but Hyde cut her off.

"Mrs. Forman, I know that you know what's going on. Or at least you know more than I do. Please, Mrs. Forman! I don't beg unless it's important," he pleaded. Half of his brain was wondering why he was acting so ridiculous, and half of his brain didn't give a shit. Steven Hyde didn't usually show emotion that much, but right now he was as emotional as a menopausal Kitty.

"Steven," Kitty said slowly, "I can tell you, but you have to act like an adult about it, okay? Don't take any drastic measures… We need you here, too." Before Hyde could react to her words, she continued. "Jackie woke up about five or six days ago. The bleeding has been stabilized. But I'm afraid her injuries are very severe – when the doctors got Jackie's medical records, they compared her injuries this time to her injuries last time she was attacked. They're definitely remarkably worse this time."

"Is she going to be okay?" Hyde asked anxiously.

"They think the healing process could cause too much stress for her, and since her mental condition is extremely fragile right now, they're worried about whether or not she could pull through without a panic attack or shock. They're also worried about her dreams. Every time she sleeps, she kicks and hits and screams… Those dreams can't be good for her mental health, and it's only making her injuries worse. They want to induce a coma to help with physical healing time, but she just won't let them."

"Have you tried talking some sense into her?" Hyde asked. Kitty shook her head.

"She hasn't been allowed visitors," Kitty replied sadly.

"Why?"

"The doctors don't think that that sort of excitement or emotion would be good for her mental condition right now. Which I personally think is silly. I mean, we're practically her family for gosh sakes! I think seeing a familiar face would really help her," Kitty babbled on.

"I have to see her," Hyde decided, interrupting Kitty's ramble.

"They won't let you-," Kitty began, but Hyde interrupted her once again.

"I don't give a damn. I need to see her." Kitty thought for a moment. Would this be a good idea, she wondered? Would it cause Hyde to have a break-down or go into shock? Would they lose both Jackie and Hyde?

"Are you sure that you can handle it?" Kitty asked, but Hyde was already on his way to Jackie's room. Kitty ran to catch up with him.

"I need to see her, Mrs. Forman," Hyde repeated. "Don't worry about me."

-((*))—

Jackie sighed. Is this what life had come to? Waiting in a blank room – waiting for life, waiting for death – just waiting?

What was the point? It had been over for far too long. She was supposed to be dead now. Her life was just dragging out now.

She didn't _want _to die. But she hated waiting and waiting, not knowing what the future would hold. And she felt like she would have rather gone quickly than to die in a hospital – after days, weeks, months of just lying there, not being able to move.

And she felt like she would never _get _better. Things would never change. She would be in pain – both physical and mental – for the rest of her life. It was a horrible feeling, and she knew now that all of her hopes and dreams for the future had been squashed.

All because of him.

And although she'd learned from the doctors that Josh was dead, he really wasn't gone. Every time she closed her eyes, he was still there; laughing in a sophisticated and creepy manner, knife in hand. He was always chanting "You'll always be mine, Jacqueline. You can never escape me."

And she would always scream after that. Every night it was the same story. It even happened during the day sometimes – when she was _awake_.

It was miserable. He'd done it. He'd taken her life from her. He'd taken her job, he'd temporarily taken her love, he'd taken her dignity, and he'd ripped her sanity from her. She would be forever marked – forever _haunted _by this horrible man.

She hurt everywhere. All of her wounds, her shoulder, her ribs, her wrist, her ankle, her fingers, her toes, and her leg – they all hurt with the intensity of a thousand hells.

Everything that _he'd _done to her.

There was a light knock at the door, and automatically, Jackie jumped.

"Jackie?" Hyde asked quietly as he opened the door very carefully. His eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses (Kelso had bought him a new pair since Hyde had lost his in the fire), but it was still obvious that he was concerned.

"Steven?" Jackie gasped. She felt her eyes filling with tears. It had felt like years since she'd seen him, when in reality, it had only been about a week. But maybe that had been because this week had been hell.

Although his clothes were mostly hiding it, she could still see several bandages everywhere on his body.

"What happened, Steven? Are you okay?"

"I could ask you the same thing, doll," Hyde said, paling a little bit at the sight of all of her casts and bandages.

"What happened, Steven?" she repeated.

"Just a couple of burns. Nothing major," he said smoothly.

"Steven, those 'couple of burns' are everywhere! And if they're bandaged up like that, they can't be 'nothing major'," she replied.

"Jackie, I'm fine," he promised. "I'm a man. A little pain doesn't bother me."

"I'm so sorry-,"

"Don't be. It'll be fully healed in less than a month. I'll be fine. The real concern is you. How are you feeling?" he asked, approaching her slowly and carefully.

"I'm okay. It doesn't even hurt that much," she lied.

"I'm not dumb, Jacks," Hyde told her, shaking his head.

"I'm honestly fine-,"

"But you're not," he sighed.

"Just some broken bones. Some cuts. Doctor says I'll be fully healed in less than a year."

"Jackie… a year's a long time," Hyde said. He walked closer to her, then and sat in a chair by her bed.

"It's only because of my leg," she assured him. "That can take six months to a year to heal, they say." She paused a moment before speaking again, this time lowering her voice. "Not that I'm complaining, but I don't think you're supposed to be in here."

"I'm not, but I don't give a shit. I wanted to see you. Besides," he grinned slightly, "when have I ever been one to follow the rules?"

That brought a small smile to Jackie's face.

"Steven…" she said slowly, looking down. "What happened? All I remember is being with Josh… and then… nothing."

"We found you, Jacks," Hyde said. "And Kelso killed that poor excuse for a human being."

"But what happened to you? Why are you covered in bandages?" she asked him. She was staring up at him with concern as she said this.

"Your house was on fire… and I had to get you out," Hyde replied, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. Jackie found herself smiling once again.

"You saved my life," she breathed. She tried to reach over to touch him, but her hands were tangled in too many IV's. Hyde, in response, reached over to gently place his hand on hers.

"You know I couldn't live without you, doll," he whispered.

He didn't care anymore that he was being girly and crap. He was just glad that Jackie was still alive. That she was here. With him.

"Oh, Steven," Jackie said softly. "I love you so much." Hyde nodded in return.

"Yeah, you too, babe," he whispered, leaning over and kissing her cheek sweetly. He paused a moment before he continued speaking. "Jackie, Mrs. Forman told me that the doctors wanted to induce a coma," Hyde said carefully. "They think you're healing will be a lot easier to go through if you let them knock you out for a while." Jackie's face immediately went completely serious.

"No, Steven. Absolutely not," she replied sternly.

"And why not?" Hyde asked. "I think it's a good idea. They're not gonna hurt you, Jacks. And when you wake up, you'll be all healed."

"Well what if I don't wake up?" she asked.

"Jackie, you'll wake up," Hyde promised. Jackie shook her head.

"You don't know that… Steven I was _meant _to die."

"You were _meant_ to die?" he asked, confused. "Jackie, everybody dies…"

"Well my time is now."

"No it's not."

"Yes, it is!" Jackie insisted. There were tears in her eyes. "How can something like this have happened? How can I still be alive after all this? Why would fate put me through all of this if it honestly didn't intend for me to die?"

"Jackie, you will overcome this. _We _will overcome this. Bad things happen," he explained, scooting his chair closer to her bedside. "And there's nothing we can do about them, as much as we wish that we could. But it doesn't mean that we're supposed to be dead."

He paused, gently reaching over to touch her hand.

"But Josh… he-,"

"Isn't even alive anymore, Jackie. He's just a guy – a sick, sick guy. He doesn't have any supernatural powers. He can't decide your fate. Just because he said you were going to die doesn't mean that you were actually going to die."

Jackie nodded slowly.

"What happened was horrible. That bastard is going to burn in hell for eternity. I wish it had never happened. But just because it _did_ happen, it doesn't mean that your number is up. You've got an entire life to live. _We _have an entire life to live, and I can't be without you, Jacks."

Jackie blushed slightly, smiling once again.

"You're going to be fine," Hyde continued. "They're going to knock you out for a little while, and then when you wake up, you'll be better. Then we're all gonna help you get through the mental healing process, and after that, it's just gunna be you and me. Sound good?" He leaned in close, gently kissing her cheek again.

"How do you know it'll be okay?" she whispered.

"I just know," he replied. "It's like the sun." He pointed to the window that revealed the starry night sky. "I _know _it's going to rise in the morning, just like I _know _we're going to make it through this."

Jackie turned her head very slowly to glance out the window, ignoring the pain she felt in her broken shoulder as she turned her head.

"You promise?" she asked.

"I promise," Hyde confirmed. Jackie smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Maybe she could just ask the doctors to induce a coma, and then she'd wake up better as ever.

"Then you should probably get out of here," she said as she reached for the call button.

"Wait just a minute there," Hyde said, leaning in again, this time kissing her lips. He longed to make it more passionate, but he knew better. He didn't want to hurt her. "I'll be with you, sitting right here in this chair – I'll be here every day. I don't care whether the doctors let me see you or not – I don't care how many doctors I have to beat up – I will be sitting right here every day, holding your hand until you wake up. You won't be alone."

"I love you," she said, letting the tears fill her eyes and drip down her cheeks.

"I love you, too," he replied quietly, grinning. Rarely did he really speak his heart, but it just felt so natural right now. "I'll see you soon, doll."

"Bye," she whispered as Hyde got to his feet. She waited thirty seconds after Hyde walked out the door, and then she pressed the call button.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**__** One more chapter to go, guys! Then an epilogue, and then this story is all done… *cries* I'm seriously gonna miss writing/editing this story… Well, anyways, I'm planning another update for Wednesday, so until then. :D**_

_**-Peace&Love—**_

_** Best Wishes,**_

_** FuzzySlipper19**_


	21. Chapter 19: Forever Starts Today

_**A/N:**__** Huge thanks to SparklesInTheSun and Anna, my two awesome reviewers! You guys are completely amazing, and your reviews were the only things that helped to get me through writing this chapter.**_

_**Seriously, though, this chapter was epically difficult to write… Maybe I need to watch some more That 70s Show or something, because I couldn't seem to keep anyone in character… so please forgive me if this chapter isn't as well in character. **_

_**PS: I forgot a disclaimer for chapter 18, but I'm sure you guys know by now, I don't own That 70s Show. If I did, that disastrous Season 8 wouldn't have happened. **_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own "That 70's Show" or any of the characters. This story is merely for entertainment purposes, and I am not getting paid in any way, shape, or form.  
**_

_**Chapter 19: Forever Starts Today:**_

"I look ridiculous."

"Oh come on, Jackie. You look twenty-five times better than me, which is practically breaking the law, considering I'm the bride," Donna laughed, shaking her head.

"Do I really have to go out there?" Jackie asked. She was wearing a light blue flowing dress and a matching blue flower in her hair. She loved the dress – no problem there. But she hated her bulky leg brace. It looked absolutely ridiculous with this beautiful dress. "What if people laugh at me?"

"Then I'll feel good about my appearance again," Donna joked. "Come on, Jackie, you look great. Trust me. Don't leave me hanging! This _is _my wedding, after all." Jackie shook her head, finally laughing.

"All right," she agreed. "I'll go out there. But it's only because you're my best friend, Donna. Seriously, you're like my sister." Donna grinned.

"Okay, there's your cue!" she whispered. "Now go, go, go!"

The flower girl had just walked down the aisle, and now it was Jackie's turn. Since she'd been the only bridesmaid, she was doomed to walk down alone. Normally Jackie loved being the center of attention, but not when she had a huge ugly brace on her leg.

_At least you don't have the crutches or the cast anymore_, she thought to herself, shivering at the memory of spending the past four months being able to maneuver only on crutches, or when Hyde carried her (which she didn't actually so much mind).

And at least her leg was almost healed, anyway. That was a plus. She only had about a couple of weeks left before she could take off this stupid brace.

Jackie hobbled down the aisle, smiling her biggest, prettiest smile. Hyde, one of the three best mans, just stared at her in awe. She was beautiful.

He smiled. There was never a day when he wasn't happy to have her. There wasn't a day that he wasn't thankful that she'd survived that horrible, horrible incident. And there wasn't a day when he wasn't thankful that she was healing very nicely – both mentally and physically.

She showed no aversion to kissing anymore, and although she still hated bear hugs, she could still hug very loosely.

They still hadn't done it yet since the incident, but Hyde knew he could wait. He wasn't Kelso. With or without sex, this was the best relationship he'd ever been in.

And then it was Donna's turn to walk down the aisle, and Eric nearly peed himself. Hyde and Jackie couldn't help laughing quietly at the poor guy – he was so in over his head.

"I do," Donna said.

"Eric, do you take Donna to be-,"

"I do!" Eric squeaked, not even letting the pastor finish asking the question. Then Eric took Donna in his arms and kissed her passionately, while the crowd roared in applause.

It was such a happy occasion.

-((*))—

"Let's dance, Steven," Jackie said.

"You're kidding," Hyde (who was sitting across from Jackie at the table) replied, obviously not amused.

"No I'm not," Jackie claimed. "It's a wedding, for gosh sake's. Everyone else is dancing. I want to dance, too."

"Jackie… you can't dance," Hyde told her, confused.

"Yes I can."

"Jackie… _I _can't dance."

Jackie laughed.

"Of course you can," she said, scooting out her chair and slowly getting to her feet. Hyde sprang to his feet and helped her up. "Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please? Just one song?" she asked, this time puffing out her lip in a puppy pout.

"Fine," Hyde mumbled. Jackie grinned and leaned up to kiss him.

"So how are we going to do this?" she asked once the kiss was over. She couldn't exactly move her leg very well.

"Very slowly," Hyde replied. Then in a quick motion, he swept her off her feet, supporting most of her weight. Then they swayed very slowly and gently to the music. As they stared into each other's eyes, they knew that they were complete – as long as they were together.

"I love you," she whispered. He smiled down at her. That was his way of saying 'I love you, too'. And she was okay with it.

One song turned into two songs and two songs turned into three, and before they knew it, they'd danced the night away.

Eric and Donna had already left for their honeymoon, and most of the guests were leaving.

Kelso suddenly approached Hyde and Jackie with a goofy grin on his face.

"This is so awesome!" Kelso exclaimed.

"What, man?" Hyde asked.

"Since I got a job on the force full time again," he said as his eyes lit up, "Betsy and Brooke are moving back here in Point Place! I can see you guys all the time! Just like the seventies!"

"Weren't those good times," Jackie sighed with a fond smile on her face. Kelso nodded, still grinning ear-to-ear, and then he ran off.

"These are the good times, too," Hyde told her. Jackie nodded.

"They are, aren't they," she said, still smiling. "Maybe we shouldn't have danced so long," Jackie mumbled, laughing. Her leg wasn't feeling too great right now. But she knew that it was worth it. She hadn't felt this wonderful and alive in a long time. It was just her and Hyde again – the way it was supposed to be.

They went outside into the cool night air and sat by a fountain. The water glistened beautifully in the moonlight, and Jackie found it difficult not to be amazed.

"I'm still in shock," Jackie said. Hyde gave her a puzzled look.

"About what?" he asked.

"How this whole thing has just… happened, you know?" Jackie explained. "It's been five months since I woke up from my coma. It's been six months since Josh died. It's been nine months since the attack."

"I told you we'd get through it," Hyde said with a smile, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Jackie smiled back at him. He had been right. They had gotten through it – together.

"Poor Donna," Hyde laughed, changing the subject, "stuck with Forman for the rest of her life."

"You would have thought he'd be less skinny by now," Jackie added. They both shared a laugh. "But they're adorable together, and I think they'll be very happy together."

"I guess it worked out for Mr. and Mrs. Forman, the whole marriage thing," Hyde said, shrugging.

"It's so romantic," Jackie sighed dreamily. Hyde rolled his eyes, which Jackie chose to ignore. "You know, Steven, not _all _married couples get divorced."

Hyde snorted.

"A good majority do," he explained, crossing his arms. Jackie made a face, crossing her arms as well.

"That's because people are too immature and selfish to put forth effort in the marriage," Jackie claimed.

"Weren't you the girl who thought a marriage only consisted of effortlessly riding off into the sunset, buying expensive presents, and a guaranteed happily ever after?" Hyde questioned, teasing.

"Haven't you learned _anything _about me?" Jackie sighed, exasperated. "I've told you a million times, Steven: _I've grown up since the seventies_."

"I know, doll," Hyde chuckled, scooting over to sit next to her on the fountain.

"I mean, no marriage is going to be perfect," Jackie continued. "That's why you have to put forth effort and work at it." She nodded, satisfied with her little rant.

"Well, if that's the case," Hyde said, reaching into his pocket, "Jackie Burkhart, would you be willing to-," Jackie's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she squealed with delight before Hyde even had a chance to finish his sentence.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, I guess-,"

"Oh my God!" she cried, throwing her arms around him and crying into his shoulder.

"Jackie," Hyde said, feeling a little bit uncomfortable at the sudden outburst. "I haven't even asked you yet." Jackie continued sobbing hysterically into his shoulder. "Jackie. Jackie! JACKIE! Relax! This isn't a movie." Jackie grinned, her face still buried in his shoulder. That was why they worked perfectly together. Jackie was an over emotional drama queen, and Hyde was a simple guy who wasn't too much into the idea of emotion.

Jackie finally released Hyde as he pulled a ring out of his pocket.

"Jackie Burkhart, will you marry me?" Hyde asked, silently praying that Jackie wouldn't go all emotional on him again.

She could only nod, smiling crazily. Hyde grinned as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I have two conditions," Hyde proposed as Jackie admired her ring. "One, we have to wait until you're comfortable with it." He wasn't about to push her into something that she wasn't ready for – and he knew that she wasn't ready to sleep with anyone yet.

"Okay," Jackie said, nodding.

"And two, we have to play Zeppelin at the wedding," Hyde finished.

"Steven!" Jackie gasped. "This is a wedding! Led Zeppelin does _not _belong in a wedding."

"You've managed to convince a man who was completely _against_ marriage to marry you. And you don't think you bend a _little_ for me?"

Jackie sighed.

"_One _song," she agreed.

"Five."

"One."

"Four."

"One!"

"Three! And that's as low as I'll go," Hyde bargained.

"How are we going to dance to Zeppelin?" Jackie demanded.

"Fine. Two."

"Two sounds good," Jackie said, smiling. "So it's going to be you and me – forever and ever."

"Forever starts today," Hyde whispered in her ear.

_**A/N:**__** I guess there's no dramatic questions I can ask now that the story's pretty much over… I'll try anyways!**_

_**Are Jackie and Hyde really going to get married? Will they have any children? Is Eric in over his head? Does forever really start today? Is FuzzySlipper19 really going to update when she says she will? All questions will be answered in the epilogue, guys, so hang tight. I know you're all on the edge of your seats XD lol jkjk. **_

_**Update will likely be Friday, but there's a small chance it may be Saturday instead. **_

_**PS: please review if you have a minute! :D**_

_**-Peace&Love—**_

_** Best Wishes,**_

_** FuzzySlipper19**_


	22. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

_**A/N:**__** Okay, just warning you, this is quite the long author's note, haha, so if you want to skip it and just read the epilogue, I understand. :D.**_

_**So here it is, guys – the final update on "Haunted". This is actually the first story that I've ever finished (besides oneshots). I really couldn't have done it without you guys; your reviews really kept me motivated to finish. Ahh I'm gonna miss writing this story so much… Haha, anyways, enough of my sappy speech. Just one more quick note and then the epilogue, I promise!**_

_**Anonymous Reviewers:**_

_**I've gotten the opportunity to thank most of my reviewers individually through review replies, but sadly, I cannot reply to anonymous reviews. So I just wanted to thank you guys! **_

_**Anna**__**: You've reviewed just about every chapter since the beginning, and I really appreciate that! I always looked forward to reading your reviews. Thank you so, so much for your reviews :D ^^ You rock!**_

_**Fan**__**: Your reviews were always long and encouraging, and once you started reading this story, you reviewed pretty much every chapter. It totally helped me to finish the story, rather than let myself be defeated by writer's block! You're awesome, and thank you so, so much for your reviews! **_

_**There were also many other anonymous reviewers, and you guys totally helped me to not give up on this story, too! So thank you ^^ **_

_**-((*))-**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own "That 70's Show" or any of the characters. This story is merely for entertainment purposes, and I am not getting paid in any way, shape, or form.  
**_

_-((*))-_

_**Epilogue: Happily Ever After:**_

_She was almost finished. She put the scissors in her pocket and took a step back, admiring her work. It had cost her an extra three hours at the office, but it was worth it. Her fliers were perfect. There was going to be auditions next week for the lead role in her new television show, and she knew now that _everyone _would want to sign up after looking at her flawless posters._

_ "Well, that's a wrap," she giggled to herself as she stacked the fliers in a pile and locked up her office. _

_ She didn't have a car, and the apartment was fairly close anyways, so she just figured that she'd walk. In the back of her mind, she knew that it wasn't really a good idea, considering that it was one in the morning, but she was sure that her chances of actually getting attacked were slim to none. Most people had enough sense not to mess with Jackie Burkhart… right?_

_ She stepped outside into the brisk autumn air and shivered a little bit. It was chillier than she'd expected it to be._

_ Her mind began wandering as she walked. She knew that she'd have to wait until the morning to call Hyde, which disappointed her. She always looked forward to talking to him – it was the only thing here in Chicago that kept her going. But since it was so late, and she didn't want to wake him up, she decided she would call in the morning. _

_"Hey beautiful," a man suddenly said darkly, stepping out from the shadows. Jackie whirled around to see a man with dark hair. He was dressed in all black. _

_ She decided to quicken her pace. There was a sort of vibe about this man that made Jackie sick to her stomach. Hopefully if she just ignored him, he would just give up._

_ "Where you going so quickly, sweetie?" he called after her. "Come on, we barely know each other, and you're going to leave so fast?"_

_ "Leave me alone," she said firmly, turning around for half a second._

_ "Feisty, feisty," he said, shaking his head. "I like 'em that way." And then, Jackie was running. She was running as quick as she could. When she heard quick footsteps behind her, she began screaming. _

_"What the hell do you want?" Jackie shouted as she continued running. The man chasing her wasn't too far behind._

_ "You're a pretty young girl," he said. "Isn't it obvious?"_

_ "I have a boyfriend who could kick your ass," Jackie threatened as she yet again quickened her pace. _

_ "Don't be so sure," the man snickered. "He may be at a bit of a… disadvantage against me." A gunshot was suddenly heard and Jackie screamed. _

_ "Get out of here!" she cried. _

_ "And who's going to stop me?" _

_ "Steven!" Jackie yelled, even though she knew he was miles and miles away. "Donna! Fez! Michael! Help me!" _

_ The man grabbed onto Jackie's ponytail roughly, pulling her back and restraining her from escaping. _

_ "What's your name, sweetie?" Jackie struggled against the man, pulling and pushing and screaming in pain as her hair was tugged. _

_ She reached in her pocket and grabbed the pair of scissors from earlier. She snipped off part of the ponytail that the man was holding, and then she took off running again. _

_ "You can run, and you can hide, but it won't do any good, Jackie," he said in a polite, yet menacing voice. _

_ She was screaming. She was running down a dark road in the dead of night. He was following her. He was yelling at her and there was a knife in his hand and a gun in his pocket._

_ She ran faster, screaming more and more as her attacker slowly caught up. She shouted for anyone that could help her – anyone, anyone. Even though half of the people that she yelled for weren't even within a hundred miles of her. _

_ Her mind was racing and her breath was coming in short gasps. She had to get away. _

_ She screamed again as she stepped on her shoelace, tripping her and causing her to smash her elbows into the ground. She cringed, cussing under her breath at the pain. She felt weight on her back and then she screamed again. _

_ "You thought you could get away," he laughed maniacally, "but in truth, Jackie Burkhart, is that you will never escape me. You can run and you can hide, but I will always catch up to you. I will always find you. Because you are mine."_

_ "Leave me alone!" she shouted. "I'll call the police!"_

_"You're beautiful," he snickered, completely ignoring her previous comment. _

_ "Please let me go!" Jackie shrieked as she fought to squirm free. It wasn't much use, though. She was lying on her stomach and the man was weighing her down on her back. "Please! I'll pay!" _

_ "I don't want your money," he growled as he flipped her over. Jackie cried out in pain as her wrist twisted morbidly. She couldn't find her voice to speak for the next couple minutes. She could only scream in terror and pain. He began kissing her neck roughly. _

_ "Let me go!" _

_ "Shut it, beautiful," he sneered as he punched her face, leaving a black eye. She gasped for air – he was crushing her. She couldn't move – she couldn't' breathe. She heard a couple of ribs crack and she gasped in pain. "Shut your mouth!" He punched her shoulders and everywhere else, it seemed. To Jackie, the pain never ended. _

_ She'd given up squirming by the time he ripped her shirt off. She could only cry and sob. _

_ She knew it was over. She was going to die. Tears began pouring down her cheeks as she thought of all the things that she'd never gotten to do in life – get married, have a family, grow old with the love of her life, go to Europe, learn how to cook food that was actually edible, and become famous. _

_ And she would never get to tell Hyde how much she truly loved him…_

Jackie gasped as her eyes shot open. It had been a long time since she'd dreamt of Josh, and although it had been years since the attack, her dreams of him never ceased to terrify her.

She sat up, reaching over to the nightstand to turn on the lamp. When it was just light enough to see, Jackie took a good look around. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Everything was as it should be.

"He's dead," she whispered to herself. "He's not here. He'll never _be _here."

"Jackie?" a groggy Hyde asked as he sat up. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm fine."

"What happened?" he asked, immediately seeing through her façade. "I'm not stupid." Jackie shook her head.

"I never said you were. It was just… that dream again," she finally said. She began absent-mindedly fiddling with her wedding band. Hyde just responded by pulling her into a tight embrace.

"It's okay," he promised. "Josh is dead. There's no way-,"

"Don't worry, I'm aware that he's dead," Jackie interrupted as she put her arms around his neck. "It just always feels so real."

"I know," Hyde told her. "The doctors said that you could never fully recover from such a horrible experience," he said regretfully. "But it'll get better with time."

"It's been almost ten years," Jackie sighed.

"And you haven't had that dream in a long time," Hyde explained. "See? We're making progress." Jackie couldn't help but smile a little.

"True," she agreed. Then she kissed him passionately.

In that kiss, she just felt complete. She always felt happy with Hyde – she felt like she belonged. She felt loved, and she felt love for him.

"Mommy!"

Jackie and Hyde both pulled away abruptly as they turned to face their three year old daughter who had just jumped onto the bed.

"Why are you eating daddy's face?" she inquired. Jackie giggled, and even Hyde laughed a little bit.

"What are you doing up so late, Sarah?" Hyde asked as he pulled the little girl in for a big hug.

"I couldn't sleep," Sarah answered.

"Probably these footy-pajamas," Hyde mumbled. "Jackie, I told you they were ridiculous."

"They keep her warm!" Jackie defended. "Plus, they're pink. Her favorite color, right?"

"Yep!" Sarah yelled excitedly. Both Hyde and Jackie shushed her immediately.

"Your brother's trying to sleep," Jackie reminded Sarah.

"Is Sarah up again?" asked a five year old boy. He was standing at the door, rubbing his green eyes tiredly. He was a spitting image of his father – except for the eyes, of course. Hyde's eyes were blue.

"She never runs out of energy, Jason. You should know that by now," Jackie laughed. Jason climbed onto the bed, as well, so now the whole family was together.

And what a happy family they were.

"All right, you two, back to bed now," Jackie said, smiling down at them. "We have a big day tomorrow. Mandy's coming over in the morning, and then Aunt Donna and Uncle Eric are coming over later-,"

"Which means Luke and Erica are coming over!" Jason grinned. Jackie laughed. She still didn't know how Eric had convinced Donna to let him name one of their children after a Star Wars character. Some things never changed. "What about Uncle Kelso and Betsy and Aunt Brooke? Uncle Fez?"

"Yea, they're coming," Hyde told him.

"What about Grandma Kitty and Grandpa Red?" Sarah asked. Hyde ran his hand through his daughter's raven locks and chuckled. Kitty spoiled their children rotten.

"They're coming, too," Hyde promised. _Damn, it's gonna be like a party here tomorrow… but without circle time_, he thought to himself. Sarah smiled up at Hyde, her bright blue eyes filled with excitement and childhood innocence.

"Now I won't be able to sleep at all," Sarah announced.

"But they won't be able to come over if you don't sleep tonight," Jackie said, shaking her head. "Because you'll be too tired. Then you'll have to wait even longer." Sarah's eyes went wide.

"To the royal chamber!" she declared as she made a dash to her bedroom. Jason also went back to bed, rolling his eyes.

"The royal chamber?" Hyde asked in disbelief once both of the children had left.

"Hey, it's your fault," Jackie laughed. "You're the one who's always calling her your little princess." Hyde blushed.

"Well, err-,"

"I think it's cute," Jackie laughed. "You play catch with Jason and do manly things with him, but then you get all soft and girly like Eric when you're with Sarah. You're a perfect father," she whispered, kissing his lips softly.

"I love you," he told her quietly. Jackie grinned. It was a nice change to hear him say it first.

"I love you, too," she replied.

This was Jackie Burkhart Hyde's life now. Sweet and wonderful children, loving husband, great friends, and an awesome job (stay at home mom).

She and her friends had been through so much, but they'd gotten through it together. She was on top of the world – for once, everything seemed right.

Her stalker, 'Josh', was gone. Jackie had never learned his real name, and she never wanted to. She felt no need to know anything about him. He was no longer a problem. He was long gone and he only appeared in her dreams – from time to time. And even that was becoming less and less frequent.

And after every dream, she knew that it was all okay – she knew that she and her family were safe.

It was so long ago, but she knew that she would never forget it. And that was okay. She'd learned to accept it, and she knew that it had made her stronger. It had made her relationship with Hyde stronger. It had made her appreciate everything in life. It had caused her to live happily ever after.

Jackie was free of 'Josh'. And she was no longer haunted.

_**The End**_

_**-((*))-**_

_**A/N:**__** Ahh no more dramatic questions that I can ask… lol. Everybody lived happily ever after!**_

_**Anyways, a review always makes my day, so if you have a second, I'd totally appreciate it! ^^**_

_**Also, some chapters back, a few anonymous reviewers (Joey, 23JYDE and MrsJackieHyde) gave me an idea to write a story about when Hyde found out that Jackie was alone in the mansion and she started staying with him in the basement. I just wanted to let you guys know that I finally did finish that, and it has been posted! It's called "Here With Me", rated T, genre Romance/Hurt/Comfort, so check it out if you have a minute.**_

_**Anyways, guys, thanks so much for reading and reviewing "Haunted". You guys are the best! I loves yous! **_

_**-Peace&Love—**_

_** Best Wishes,**_

_** FuzzySlipper19**_


End file.
